My Everything
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Leah has finally imprints and who dose she imprint none other the Caius Volturi. Will caius deny her love for him and fight having feelings for her or will he except that she is his everything.
1. Chapter 1

Caius and leah love story =)

~Leah~

Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Bella were sitting with me in the snow in the meadow where we will be meeting the volturi. Everyone was talking as Rosalie held my hand "is everything okay leah?" i looked at her and gave a soft smile and looked back to see where i would be standing tomorrow. My mind racing with a million thoughts i can possibly think of. Am i going to die? the thought didn't scare me like it would with normal people i just only felt sad. I will be able to imprint, graduate from college, have children see my brother imprint it all came crashing down. the realization that i will never be normal nor have a normal life. I know everyone was looking at me as the boys came and with every other vampire who had decided to join the fight had came and sat with us. Edward looked at me i knew he was i could see it from the corner of my eyes leah he spoke to me in my mind but i did not answer.

"what is with the blank expression? are you scared wolf girl.?" one of the dracula boys asked with a smirk as i realized jasper had shared my emotions with everyone, i guess he knew i would not talk for i was lost in my mind. the draculas smirks faded as they looked at me. everyone could tell that i wasn't scared, that i knew this would come and i could not avoid it. they understood that i was ripped and shredded and my decision was final to stay and fight along side the cullens. i had no regret in making this choice it was what i wanted a way to help the ones who were kind to me and to thank jake for giving me the chance to be in his pack with him and seth and to be away from the pain i have been dealing everyday, being in the mind of my ex fiance. i can see sadness on their faces as they realized i died already and that the things i wish i could have done will never happen because i had already died as preparation for tomorrow. leah edward tried to talk to me as seth and jacob looked at me. my thoughts trailed to people i knew as everyone still feel my emotions through them as my mind traced on realizing no one would give a damn about my death not even jake and my brother and i was okay with that. "leah." jacob said but i did not answer. i looked like a frozen person as jasper stopped making everyone feel the way i did, rosalie squeezed my hand but i was still frozen in concentration.

i looked up the moon it was a full moon tonight i smiled this will be my last full moon i got up and phased in front of everyone and quickly began running. "don't follow." i heard edward say "she just wants to bask in the moon one last time to herself."

~edward~

"how does she make it through the day?" Zafrina asked as everyone stayed quiet "she even accepts her fate in her own turmoil." i smiled at her words i even had to ask my self that at times but i always found the answer in her head.

"she pushes through." everyone looked at me as i read minds of how sorry they felt for her "don't feel sorry for her, she hates it. she sees weakness to be a waste of time when she is injured she doesn't cry out she tries to get up and push herself. she yells at herself at times she can't afford to be weak or vulnerable. so she uses arrogance and anger, even when she reaches to breaking point she finds a way to push farther. she doesn't know it but i admire her for that." i smiled "never have i seen such strength and stubbornness in a women as i see in her. she is very rare too independent for herself at times. she may be quite but she is full of surprises. even though i can hear her scream inside she will kill herself before she breaks." zafrina snapped her head back in surprise at my words.

"she is just like a vampire." Vladimir responded.

"i feel bad." bella said as nessie rest in her arms as i pull them towards me. i look at rosalie as i can tell she wants to go after her and try to comfort even seth wanted to leave but charlie made them stay put.

"just leave her be, she knows no one will give a damn about her life.." before i could finish seth interrupted.

"that is not true." i look seth.

"relax seth i drilled it in her that we do give a damn but she keeps dismissing it. only us do but for sue and everyone else in La Push i don't know." seth kept quiet he knew i was right he couldn't avoid the truth about it.

"what is it?" zafrina asked me and i looked at her giving a soft smile.

"the reason leah stays alive as long as she can is for her brother." everyone looked at death jasper didn't because he already knew.

"what do you mean as long as she can?" nessie asked in confusion and worry, i looked at her and sighed as i kissed her forehead.

"leah clearwater died three years ago, her innocence is gone and she continues to die slowly."

"slowly." seth looked at me as jacob tried to not cry but he couldn't hold it anymore his silent cries filled out nose.

"when a wolf is in so much turmoil and pain they do push through yes they are pretty good at it and they find happiness again but for a female shifter its more complicated she is dying and she knows she is without a doubt she tries but she just can't beat it. Hopefully we all stay alive tomorrow it will be a miracle. but if leah does not imprint soon. her wolf and her humanity dies. leah needs her imprint to live that is the curse of a female shifter." seth looked at me in horror and in shock. reading his thoughts he remembered the crying pain she did a few nights ago and jasper, carlisle and i tried to help her she came through luckily but for how long that always crosses my mind.

"that can't be true." jacob looked at him.

"seth it is no one else knows but us. not sam not sue not even the council." seth looked as if he wanted to phase but jasper calmed him down.

"that explains her vomiting of blood last night." Garrett implied as carlisle looked at him in shock and then looked at me i got up and left to go after leah and jacob followed as seth tagged along. before i was too far to hear anyone i heard carlisle implied.

"she must me dying in a faster rate than i thought she would."

~Leah~

laying on the snow the pain had came back again, my chest bruning and banging shots of pain. i started to panic no i cant die not yet not until tomorrow. tomorrow i will die i want to die then not now. please let me go out with a bang don't let me die here. please keep fighting just hold on just a few more hours and it can all be over. i'm sorry please just fight a little bit longer then we can go. i was talking to my wolf pleading i knew in my heart that it already mustered up as much strength she could even i could since we are one. i don't want to die not now i mustn't it isn't time. a few more hours we can do it. tomorrow we can say goodbye tomorrow we will have our last battle and then we can go. the wolf infight agreed and pushed its last straw and i was up again naked in the middle of the snow as it begins to snow again thank you and i ran back to the camp but i bumped into edward as everyone else. they were quite as seth hugged me holding me like he never wanted to let me go. "i love you sis." he said. those words made me want to cry but i refuse to do so and i just hold him back.

"we were worried you might have ran off." i smiled at jacob at his words

"bitch please, i don't run." he laughed as all four of us headed back to camp as rosalie ran and got up and hugged me. i guess my pain that jasper made everyone feel was sorrowful as everyone hugged me in a circle, i didn't argue as a smiled cross my face. I felt this is kind of like family and i thought to myself this last hug will i cherish. everyone sat back down as i joined laughing and making jokes for everyone to laugh as to lighten the mood as we sang drunk songs and danced a little around the fire. i listened to stories of all the other vampires including the stories about the volturi who they had lost who their lovers were and i even heard about the civil war from garrett and all the other wars he was in. this made me felt like i had family again i cherish this moment and i will cherish it through my death.

The sun finally came up as everyone prepared themselves and got ready as we walked into the middle of the meadow waiting. seth, jacob and i already phased as the other wolves from La Push came into join this fight. i saw sam and new members i have never seen before but that is what you see when a whole bunch of vampires have entered into forks it awakens the genes of the wolf so more have become shifters. i looked forward waiting as edward said that they are here and will be here in two minutes, i took a deep breath. "leah if this is the last time we get to spend together as sisters i want to tell you i grateful i am to have you in my life." i looked at rose as i gave her a smiled and nudged her a little telling her me too. and then they were here. Fucking shit there were so many and they even brought witnesses this is crazy but i sigh and keep my head to the ground i felt like i wanted to fall right now but i couldn't i pushed myself up and i became weaker but all the wolves looked at me in astonishment at how i stood up like i was an alpha my eyes were closed and i felt rosalie touch my side and then i open in pain i was ready to fall please no not yet edward looked at me in fear "no." he said as everyone looked at me i stood my ground as i noticed aro as staered at me and i looked at him then i looked at the marcus he looked old and bored with his life but he looked astonishingly handsome and then i looked at the one with the golden blond hair. I realized it was caius and then i felt free like everything had been cut and i lost all ties only to be tied in a more thicker strap. I finally imprinted but i imprinted on a vampire a volturi rose tugger softly on my fur and then it happened my wolf gave in, i finally gave in. i realized the imprint was too late. too late to save me as i was about to collapse seth was already at my side holding me up as possible as he could and i phased back to being a human. everyone looked at me all eyes were on me even sam's eyes in confusement as to what just happened. "leah." i heard rose shouted my name as she held me. everything started to be black. i imprinted on my enemy and yet it did not save me. i wanted to go out with a bang but i guess my wolf couldn't hold on anymore i could tell sam was coming towards me but jacob snarled and blocked him away from me. "bring the she wolf." i heard aro as i was still in rosalie's arms naked and becoming cold. edward wanted to take me but rose growled "i'm coming with you and seth growled in a way i guess he was saying the same thing rose sad and they walked up to aro. i could see little but not much as i felt aro touch me "a female shifter." everyone was quiet as i showed him my life my history my everything in that touch. "she is dieing." i wanted to closed my eyes but rosalie shook me not letting my eyes close for just a second as seth growled at me and nudge his nose at me head bobbing my head a little refusing me from getting shut eye. i saw marcus came towards and looked at me "her veins are imprinting on her skin." i don't understand what he was saying then i saw him. the vampire i imprinted on he looked at me in disgust and then for then his eyes had changed and then i felt something. i felt happy to see my imprint just one last time "hi." i said as he kept quiet. i tried to smile but it wasn't working out and then i looked at Rose, i could tell she wanted to cry and how she looked angry at me a little i touched her face and i heard seth whimper and i stretched my hand out to him as his head reached to mine to touch him and then everything went dark. "Leah." i heard rose voice and seth howl and then no more. I Leah Clearwater had finally died.

~rosalie~

"leah." i shouted at the top of my lungs as my husband held me as edward try to take her out of my arms i growled but emmett grabbed my hands to drop her but edward caught her. edward turned me around to face him as i banged on his chest as hard as i could while he pulled me away. "leah." i shouted again as emmett only held me tightly "let me go." i screamed i wanted to cry but i couldn't if i could i fucking would. "leah." i shouted again as seth held me rocking me trying to calm his precious wife down as much as he could "no. no no no no no." i kept on saying as he held me. my husband wasn't letting me go at times like this i was glad for him.

~caius~

i wanted to smile at the reaction rosalie was making but i couldn't, i felt sadness as i looked at the lifeless form of this she wolf. her eyes were locked at me like she was happy to see me. I hate the children of the moon and i hate shifters but this one i could not manage to muster the hate i had upon her. She looked beautiful even though her veins appeared embroidered on her petite toned body. "save her." my head snapped up to edward who looked as if he was in pain i wanted to argue i wanted to say i don't touch dogs but she was an exemption. my hand cupped her face and i felt a spark from my body going into hers and then the beautiful sound of music played, i heard a heartbeat it was faint and for a few more minutes we stood there as carlile examined her and then another heart beat ringed my ears. Rosalie stopped as i guess she heard it too even all the wolves stopped their howling as they listened to her heart beat. it was ten minute apart it was agonizing pain in my heart hoping to hear that beautiful heart beat again. what am i doing, my hand still cupping her face i wanted to move my hand in disgust but i couldn't as her heartbeat became five minutes apart. "leah." emmett let her go as she ran to us stopping beside me. "leah can you hear me, wherever you are just listen to my voice." shit hit my other hand as i growled at her "say something anything to her so she can follow to us." i didn't argue but i didn't want to say anything but it came out of my mouth without me thinking. "leah." i said and her heartbeat rang again and she gasped for air. her eye opened and she began coughing. her eye color changed into an icy blue midnight color. Garrett came and put his jacket on top of her body and then her heart stopped. "leah." i said angrily becoming enraged as she deteriorated my hope as her heart rang a bell to my ears and she began breathing. her eyes had no life in them as i grabbed her from edward and held her "i want to kill you and its not fair you die before i put my hand in your heart and shove it down your throat." her heart was beating again back to normal for a shifter but her eyes were closed. she leaned her head on my chest as i felt her temperature rising as the warmth of her body was inviting. i looked at aro as he looked at me and smiled. "carlile we will all talk in your home." i decided to hold her for some reason as we all went to the cullens home. Rosalie stayed by my side as her husband was behind her the wolves were growling annoying me but i ignored and three particular wolves were too close for my liking but i already discovered one was the brother who was next to me the second was the leader of the two and the third i do not know but i would love to use his black fur as my rug.

I followed into a room that looked like a mini hospital carlile had set everything up as i laid leah on the bed. rosalie grabbed seven blankets and a black comforter as i watched to see carlile inject needles in her and a oxygen to keep her breathing as rosalie placed blankets on her including turning the heater up "will she be alright?" aro asked as i looked at carlile. he sighed and touched her forehead.

"i am not sure but hopefully she will be."

"thank you." rosalie hugged me as i snarled and then she let go smiling going to leahs side.

"thank me for what?" i barked out.

"you brought her back to life." edward said.

"i did no such thing." i hissed as he looked at me.

"you saved her because she imprinted on you."

"what." i hissed as i looked at her again. "this mutt imprinted on me." i heard as growl as her brother walked in and sat on the chair holding her hand. he looked like he was crying "will sis be alright?"

"i can not fully say." carlile answered to him as the kid nodded his head and rested his head on her hand "sis please come back, ill do anything just don't leave me. you're all i have left."

"we have business to talk" aro demanded as carlile followed, i looked at leah one more time and then left the room.

~Leah~

My body hurts. Wait i'm alive? are you there? Wait what happened. i felt my wolf become happy. Did our imprint save us? she became more happier and then i heard a sweet melody voice a song i wrote and i sang it somewhere i can't remember but the piano was playing and i think i can hear rosalie singing. so i just listened as i could.

~Rosalie~

Heartbeats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

(Singing this song would help her wake up won't it? i remember the song perfectly she sang it to me when i was in a sad depressed moment and i had a horrible argument with emmett telling him i regret the day i met him and should have left him dead. i hadn't seen emmett for a good three months and i searched for him couldn't find him i called and he never picked up till leah had helped me find him and he was in the south pole just sitting there. He starved himself that luckily leah brought a big bag filled with blood as i tried to force him to drink he ended up pushing me in the water. he jumped right in a got me out as he kept on saying im sorry and to forgive him, and she would sing me that song every night till we found him and i ended up singing that song to emmett)

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

(i wanted to cry as i sang this song but i couldn't and i wish i did, i thought i lost leah forever that feeling of losing another best friend as i broke down screaming in emmetts arms seeing her lifeless body. then i couldn't sing no more a lump formed in my throat as i tried to force the words out but i couldn't. i couldn't sing this song for her like she sang for me the pain was unbearable the almost lost was intense.)

~leah~

(the singing stopped why did it stop, but someone kept playing the melody the house was silent. i guess they were listening. i wanted to hear the rest of the song but she didn't sing it, maybe she couldn't so i forced myself to sing it even though my throat hurt and my eyes were too heavy to open.)

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

( rosalie joined in as she sang with me as i felt her cold hands touch my cheek. it was inviting and yet stinging at the same time because of the cold)

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

( i can hear footsteps approaching as i could everyone enter the room and i smelled him. caius my imprint was in the room but i still couldn't wake up. and rosalie continued singing with me.)

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

~Aro~

her voice sounded beautiful. Her eyes were still closed she didn't wake up but she could hear us. carlile checked on her and i noticed her fingers were moving and she was trying to wake up. "look." jane said as we looked at what she was pointing at. i gasped as i saw her long hair turn white slowly as her veins started disappearing and her eyes flutter as she tries to open them. "rose." i heard her try to speak as she moaned. rose stood up quickly and pulled the blankets off of her body as the little boy who i presume as her brother grasped her hand. Leah was still naked as the veins disappeared and the color of her skin revived itself. then she opened her eyes and i surprised and yet amazed. her eyes had life in them, it was icey midnight blue her hair became fully white and she looked at rose and smiled then she looked at her brother and looked at everyone else. I saw her eyes look at the man who is the black wolf and i saw sadness in them, she was not happy to see him as her leader name jacob who imprinted on renesmee walked up to her and kissed her on her forehead "you scared the shit out of us Lee Lee." she gave a soft smile as she winced in pain still as carlile helped her sit up and alice helped her put a nightgown on that was black. Leah was weak and yet she became more beautiful. i looked at my brother caius to see how his eyes was fixed on her and was amazed and intrigued angry but relieved. Esme held a glass of water with a straw as leah tried to drink but she was too weak to even do that do carlile injected a needle in her to keep her hydrated. She looked at caius and gave a weak smile as the black wolf growled. "you imprinted on him." i turned my head as i saw from the corner of my eyes alice had covered her ears as leah winced in pain of the volume in his voice. caius said nothing his eyes was fixated on her "answer me." he yelled then in a blink of an eye caius was holding his throat. "if you don't shut up i will make sure i shut you up myself."

"don't please." a raspy voice was leah had made as she tried to speak, i thought caius wouldn't listen but he did and let go of sam as i was shocked and amazed to see how caius had easily listened.

"not here sam." Leahs leader said giving him a sign of warning "i am not afraid to phase and fight you if i have to if you don't shut up. you're voice is hurting her that her ears bleeding. i need leah a live and i need her to heal and you're not helping by being loud." i smelled the blood as carlile and rose cleaning her ears with a wet cloth as caius stood beside me keeping his eyes on leah.

"jake." her raspy voice called out her alpha's name, she tried to reach her hand up towards him but she couldn't even lift it to three inches. he softly took hold of her hand "can i take this out my nose?"

"sorry you need that to breath you're too weak to breathe on your own. as long as caius is here you're healing and coming back to life but but its very slow. now that you imprint at the last minute we can't have you do things on your own. i know you're very independant and you hate having to be a sitty duck. but a sitting duck you are for now. Do you understand?" she looked like she wanted to argue but she was too weak to even try. she looked at caius her eyes made caius hold his breath even though he didn't have to she gave that effect on him "sorry i didn't mean to imprint on you." she said and then she closed her eyes.

"Lee." jacob said.

"she will be fine. she is just tired let her sleep. she used up enough energy already she needs to heal." edward said as alice grabbed a magazine and sat down next to rose. I looked at caius to see what shock in his eyes, he wasn't happy with that she had said but it surprised me did wanted to die? i reached and held her hand to see what was her life like to see little clips of her and her father, her mom abandoning her, her ex fiance who is sam cheated on her in her own room, i saw her pain her sadness her amazing anger and the betrayal she felt and the torture of being stuck in his mind. the loneliness and the shame she felt. the feeling of wanting to die the feeling of dying. never have i seen such visions in this girl but i even saw her determination to the point she pushed through and until she couldn't push no more and then when she saw caius how happy she was to finally imprint. i let go off her hand as caius and marcus looked at me "what did you see?" Caius and marcus asked me as they saw how my face had become saddened. "carlisle, jasper and edward please let us go in your office. we have much to discuss brothers follow." i looked at jacob and seth "you two as well." they were quite as they followed as rose told everyone to go into the living room to empty out the room.

~Seth~

I felt kind of uncomfortable as the three vampire kings looked at us "i did not like what i saw." aro said as he looked at us.

"what did you see brother?" caius asked.

"how can she be so strong through all of that?" edward smirked.

"she isn't an ordinary women. but i guess i can answer by saying she doesn't like to known as weak." aro looked at him.

"hold hands everyone." we did what he said and then it hit me, i saw what aro had seen what he saw from leah everything. i didn't even know someone of these. i never knew she was rapped and i never knew more than half of these things i didn't know anything. he stopped showing us what he saw and i fell to my knees and began shaking as jasper calmed me down so i couldn't phase nor would he even let me phase. "i take it you two wolves didn't some of these. and neither did the rest of you." edward looked like he saw a ghost, caius was being held by marcus because caius wanted to lunge at sam's throat and find the two guys who rapped her. Jacob was also being claimed by jasper and couldn't phase either. "she never said anything and she blocked everything from us." jacob said

"she is more stronger than i thought." edward had said.

~aro~

i looked at everyone "since leah has imprinted on caius she will be in italy with us and caius will be her guard."

"what." he yelled as i looked at him and smiled.

"brother." i said as he calmed down and silently agreed "jane." i softly shouted out as she came in the room "child how is leah." she rushed out and back to us.

"she is still sleeping. she seem to stop healing herself." caius left the room as he heard that and we all headed into the room where leah is only to find she was healing herself.

"it appears if she can't sense caius she stops." rose said as caius just stood there growling at her sleeping body. i smiled a little as leah turned her head towards him. "she can sense caius is here." edwards said as he sat down next to alice. "her wolf is recovering and trying to become one hundred percent in her health, but because she had imprinted on the last minute it needs more than just knowing she imprinted she needs to sense he is with her."

carlile packed up everything as alice packed clothes and girl whatever they do with those blasted things. everyone packed as i told everyone renesmee will live and that everyone can go home in peace without the worry of us coming after them. i lost my interest on them as i had a new interest to see about caius and how this imprinting will be. Before everyone left they gave leah a small kiss on the forehead and a card to remember them by and that they will visit the cullens and to make sure that they visit them as well and informed them to let them know how leah was doing. the wolves decided to stay me being a little annoyed with it i shrugged it off. "she is not going to italy with anyone of you, she is coming home." sam yelled out as caius pinned him to the wall.

"shut your filthy mouth you mutt. you have no say in the matter you think i don't know what you did to her. say one more word and i will rip your thought and shove it up your ass and i will scar your other side of your fiance face for you, not to mention i enjoy fur and i would love to use you're black fur as my rug on the floor along with the other collections of pelts i have in my room. would you like that?" sam looked scared as i chuckled in delight. caius carefully lifted leah's body as he held her and the cullens followed driving their car to our hotel where everyone gathered their things as we reached to out private jets. Caius did not let her go holding her the entire time we realized she was healing a lot faster as she woke up blushing that she was in his arms. she had enough strength to drink and to eat. she curled up closer as she could onto caius and fell back asleep healing at a faster rate. As we finally reached home leah would walk on her own to two feet as she clung onto rose. anthodora ran up to caius giving him a hug and a kiss telling him how much she missed him. I saw sadness in leah's eyes as she continued walking away from the scene as edward tell her that is his wife. i know brother refuses to be imprinted by her so he is fighting it but i will see how long will he fight it.

~Leah~

i am rejuvenated, sad that caius has a wife but it is expected since he is three thousand years old i mean come on of course he has a wife. being in italy for a week my hair is still white and when i shift i am no longer a grey wolf, my fur is white as snow as felix joke around telling me i will soon be having my fur hang on caius wall. i rolled my eyes and tackled him as everyone got along. and the boys were playing video games in the game room seeing who was better in killing people on halo. I haven't seen caius and when i was looking for him i ended up hearing him fucking his wife and i ran away crying that aro had to calm me down. I may have imprinted on my enemy and my enemy doesn't love me yup so i saved by the last minute now i have to deal with this. CRAP, i liked it better when i was dead.

****

let me know what you guys think. and if you have any ideas you would like in this story please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

~Leah~

waking up to screaming voices, it sounded like fear and pain and more kept on screaming. i got up and ran even though i was only wearing my bra and underwear i heard jacob in the hallway screaming "leah, no come back." he went after me as i followed the scent of blood and more screams. leading to a door i phased and broke it down only to find dead drained bodies everywhere. the shock in my eyes as i saw that the volturi were in the middle of a meal as i saw a little girl trying to hide in the corner as possible as she can but i knew that they knew was there. i growled as i sprawled towards the little girl knocking felix and demetri to the ground. i grabbed the little girl with my jaws making sure i don't hurt her and leaped out the room. Running to god knows where i have no idea but i ran outside, i could tell the guards were following me trying to catch up but i was faster. Everyone was after me after the little girl but i couldn't let that happen, i tossed her on my shoulder as she held on tight to me scared for her life between me and the volturi but its seems to her i was saving her as she held on tighter until i got to a giant river and i jumped in reaching the other side. i turned and looked as everyone was at the other side. i snarled and growled at them. "leah." jacob shouted my name i phased in front of the little girl as she saw me naked, she quickly hid behind me as i gently patted her head.

"i won't let them eat her." i shouted out i heard jane hiss as aro calmed her down. i guess i took her snack away from her and she wants it back. the little girl held tighter on to me "please i don't want to do." she cried out to me. i looked at the cullens and their faces said it all, they were upset and hurt in a way they lived a whole nother lifestyle feeding off of animals, i could tell that even rosalie was upset as she jumped over over to my side standing next to me. the little girl seemed scared "it's okay she won't hurt you she is a friend of mine." she looked at rosalie as rose faced the others.

"let me take her." rose said "i can be her mother and take care of her." caius growled at her request as emmett jumped over and stood by his wife side.

"come on you guys had your fill, let us keep her." emmett said as aro looked at me and looked at the little girl.

"leah you're long hair is still snow white, even so is your fur." he said out sweetly, was he trying to change the subject? was he trying to distract me? "she can stay with the cullens if she wants to, if not she will go back to dear jane." i turned to the little girl.

"i don't want to die." she said as i tried to shush her.

"its okay you're going to be okay. this is rose and emmett. they are vampires but they don't feed off of humans only animals. they can protect you and raise you. you're better safe with them. trust me i know them i live with them." she looked at me and looked at them "trust me i wouldn't lie to you." rose had her hand out "how old are you?" i had to ask she looked at me.

"i am six and my name is Dyandra." her light chocolate skin was smooth and soft.

"well dyandra they are going to be you're new parents they won't hurt you." she looked at them as rose kept her hand out, slowly dyandra reached her hand out and was fastly lifted up by rose as all of crossed over going back to them. "thank you." i said to Aro and then a phased running back to the castle as rose followed a long holding dyandra in her arms.

~Caius~

I don't know whether i should be proud or disgusted of her, how dare she interrupt our meal with her humdrum but i find it a little.. pause caius stop it what the hell were you about to think. "brother she has made a mockery of us." aro looked at me and smiled.

"she brings a little more life doesn't she." jane looked upset as aro patted her head."ah my child i am sorry you lost you're snack." she looked at aro and smiled nodding her head we saw a women hiking before anything was said jane already sunk her teeth into the women draining her body dry as alec held the lifeless women in his hands.

"I had a back up snack." jane said as she walked ahead of us all feeling a little triumphant. i could tell the cullens wasn't really comfortable with what had just happened but they kept their mouth shut as we finally reached to the castle. i rushed to leah's room locking the door to find her standing naked in her room. luckily the room was sound proof "what the hell were you doing. don't you ever do that again." i slapped her hard as she was tossed onto the bed. she growled at me as i pinned her down so she wouldn't get up. I hissed at her "this time you won't be punished but do that again and i will punish you myself. Mutt." she growled back at me and pushed me to the wall i was becoming really angry glad that the room was soundproof because i am really gonna punish her.

I grabbed her by the neck as my hand slapped her in her face again she landed on the bed as i grabbed as i grabbed a rope tied bound her hands together as she growled and i slapped her again. I hissed at her as i grabbed my belt and turned her around holding her down with one hand as my other hand began to spank her with my belt. she kept her mouth shut as she whimpered and i began to enjoy tormenting her as i threw my belt on the bed and started using my hand. i could smell her arousal how sweet it was as i became possessive and squeezed her butt untying her i threw her on the bed after it seemed like a hour of relentless spankings "try that again." i hissed. i looked at her as she looked at me those icey midnight blue eyes were staring at me longing for me to ravish her like a wild animal. a part of me wanted to comfort her but i refused she needed to learn her lesson so i quickly left the room. heading to my office i bumped into aro as he touched my hand to see what i had done to leah. "temper my brother." i hissed.

"she needed to learn her lesson." aro didn't say anything as he sighed.

"this imprinting is much more entertaining than i thought." he left as i headed to my office. what the hell did he meant by that as i continued to finish off my paperwork all i could think about was her naked body how her long white hair covered her breast that looked like a size D, how she whimpered receiving her punishment from me and the smell of her arousal was driving me insane. i left my office heading to my room as i see athenodora smiling at me as she just got out of the shower.I growled as i slammed her on the bed taking the towel away from her body. she kissed me hard as i kissed her back entering her as she screamed, god i love the sound proof walls as i ravaged my wife but leah was still in my mind, i banished it as i became more violent on dora my wife as she screamed and begged for more.

~Rosalie~

Looking at dyandra i smiled as she just sat down staring at me "i'm not going to hurt you." i put a plate of food on the table in front of her as she looked at the door to see bodies being dragged to go to the furnace. Tears fell from her eyes as emmett quickly shut the door i walked towards her to comfort her but she just got out of her seat and curled up in a corner crying. I felt sad for her but a little happy of my own that she is going to be my daughter now. a faint knock was made as emmett opened the door, Aro entered in with papers and felix and jane came in with two suitcases that looked like it belonged to dyandra. Aro looked at her as dyandra looked at him he smiled as emmett picked her up and held her, she was shaking but she latched onto emmett like glue. "these are the adoption papers and here is her passport. We switched her african passport to an american one. The only thing that is changed is her last name." i quickly signed the papers as emmett did as will and Aro smiled "make sure she keeps the supernatural world a secret." i nodded my head. "little dyandra, i hope you enjoy your new home." she looked at him and nodded her head.

"thank you for not killing me." she said as aro smiled.

"ah a very grateful child. and has good manners." aro smiled and walked out the room closing the door. emmett sat her down so could eat her food, i just watched her slowly as emmett took his laptop out and made her watch a Scooby Doo movie. Her eyes trailed off towards me and she gave a faint smile and went back to eating. i went into her suitcase to see clothes i really did not like at all, she had a teddy bear and a few toys which i took out and put all the clothes in a garbage bag. she looked at me as i grabbed my bag and kept a dress for dyandra to wear. She finished eating her food as she walked up to me "we are going to g shopping for new clothes. Lets get you take a bath first." she looked at her clothes as she realized she had blood on them and she silently nodded her head. i gave a bubble bath as i helped washed her and she cried again. "im sorry you had to see that, and i'm sorry you lost your parents." she looked at me as i cleaned her face "but you are safe with me and emmett now, we are you're new parents. we won't hurt you you're going to be alright okay." she nodded her head.

"do i call you mom and emmett dad now?" i looked at her and smiled.

"only if you want to."

"okay." she said and she went silent again. wrapped her with a towel as i carried her to the bed and sat her down. i combed her hair gently as i braided it into box braids. her hair was soft and natural no perm touched her head but gosh it was long, i am going to enjoy doing many hairstyles on her. Emmett helped her into her shoes i decided she could keep till we bought her new clothes as alice entered in with a smile. "children shopping rose." i smiled at her and she put out her hand infront of dyandra. "my name is alice and i am your aunt now." dyandra slowly shook her hand as jasper came in.

"do you want me to calm her down?" he asked gently.

"no jasper let it happen." as we were finished emmett held her in his hands the whole entire time "i'm gonna go get leah." i left the room telling them that i will meet them outside as i went into leah's room to see her on her laptop with a sundress on. "hey bitch want to go to the mall with us so i can shop for dyandra?" she smiled and closed her new laptop marcus had given her.

"its about time something for me to do. how is she holding up?" i sighed

"she is still shocked and scared but she is letting us touch her and we had a small talk today. emmett and i signed the papers and she is officially ours. thanks leah for intervening but i do feel sad about her parents and yet a little over joyed that i'm her mother now." she smiled at me and hugged me. we hurried outside to see everyone out there including jane and alec.

"master aro told us to go with you." jane said as i gave a soft smile as dyandra looked at me in fear, jane looked at her and smiled "don't worry no one is going to make you as a snack." she walked towards the car as i cupped dyandra's little face.

"no one is going to hurt you." i said as she shook her head and we all entered into the car. driving around and walking around the place. I managed to spend One million dollars on shoes, bags, pants, dresses, shirts, pajamas, toys, a couple of furniture and a bed set for dyandra to be placed in her own room when we get back to forks. Even bella found some really cute hello kitty pajama sets and a few hello kitty boots for dyandra and renesmee to look like twins. Dyandra smiled as we made her try on a few outfits to see which one she likes and she did have a little fun as emmett bought a heart shape necklace and placed a picture of her real parents inside as it made her cry but she hugged him and told him thanks and she even called him dad. She kept on telling Leah thanks a few times as she clinged onto my leg when jane looked at her as jane pulled out a hello kitty tote bag and bought it for dyandra as dyandra thanked her kindly. As we all sat down and eat dyandra said something that shocked us. "what did you say." bella asked confused.

"i said i am not made at the vampires." dyandra said again a little bravely

"why?" jane asked as alec looked at her confused as well. dyandra looked at us and looked up at her plate.

"everyone has to eat somehow, and i love my parents but they were very bad people.i saw them kill my grandma for money a few weeks ago, so i am not mad. grandma always said what goes around comes around. i am sad but maybe this is what was meant to be." she said softly and slowly went back to eating. i felt like my heart broke as i heard leah whimper a little. i looked at edward as he kept his eyes on dyandra.

"she has seen too much for a six year old should not see." emmett playfully patted dyandra's head and ordered her a cheesecake with ice cream. i smiled a little as i saw a little spark of happiness came back to her.

"its time we head back to the castle." jane had said as we all agreed and dyandra was becoming sleepy.

as we reached back i tugged on jane shoulder a little "why were so nice to her? you wanted to kill her a few hours ago." she looked at me.

"aro said her parents were meant to die and that eyes of a six year old should never have seen things her parents had opened her too. not to mention the countless beatings she gets for no reasons upset me." i looked at her.

"what?" i said sharply

"she is an abused child." jane said and then she walked out leaving me by myself as i rush to my room in anger i hissed waking dyandra up as she looked at me in fear.

"did they beat you?" everyone looked at me in shock at my questions as leah came by my side.

"rose.." before she could even finished i shouted at dyandra.

"did they beat for countless things that was not your fault?" i cleared my fangs as dyandra cried saying yes. i let her go as emmett held her as dyandra cried.

"why?" i shouted again leah's hand was on my shoulder.

"they drank a lot and were mad at me." she cried again as i pulled the necklace from her neck and threw it out the window in rage. i shoved edward to the wall "why didn't you tell me?" edward didn't fight back.

"because you would be like this." he answered my question softly as i let go of him. i turned to look at her again as she cried in emmetts arms. i rushed out the room as i went into the throne room where marcus, caius and aro sat. i pounched on aro. "is that the reason why you let her live?" aro looked at me and touched my face as he saw what had happened.

"it is one of the things. don't you want a child i gave you one." she said as i released him "she can be the child you always wanted and you and emmett can be the parents she never had." i looked at him, i wanted to cry scream and do anything to release but i was angry. "their bodies have not yet been burned would you like to do it yourself?" i looked at him as i nodded my head as he ha felix show me where the furnace was and gave me the two bodies of dyandras parents. i pulled each body part screaming and throwing it into the furnace breaking bones wishing their death was a lot more torturous but this will do.

~Emmett~

finally getting dyandra to calm down i made jasper put her to sleep as i search for my wife, only to find her in the furnace room with limbs being thrown into the fire as she watched it burn. i wrapped my arms around her as she turned and held me "come on lets go." she agreed as she went upstairs as everyone watched her. "your calm." jasper said shocked as edward read her mind.

"well from tearing the dead couples body parts off and burning it was a relief for her." jacob and seth looked at her in fear as they slowly backed away from rosalie. rose laid down on the bed holding her as she whispered sorry as leah laid next to rose holding her to calm her down as well. I on the other hand just sat down and watched as rose looked at me. i gave her a small wink "she is ours now." she nodded her head and closed her eyes, just taking deep breaths calming down. everyone went their room as i just sat there watching dyandra, rose and leah laying down. dyandra and leah dead asleep as rose just looks at me and smiles. "she is all ours now emmett. will we be good parents?" she asked softly i smiled.

"well with my stupidity at times and you're loving care we will be amazing parents." she chuckled a little as i kissed her forehead.

~caius~

"how long are you going to tolerate the disrespect from the cullens aro?" he looked at me i just gave them a peace offering i am well glad and content right now. "the cullens mean no threat to us, they believe in family and love. i find there lifestyle a little weird but they only mean to live in harmony and peace and haven't broken any law so they can not be judged until they do break a law." i rolled my eyes "how are you and you're imprint?" i growled as aro laughed "i'm sure you little punishment you have given her was for your benefit." i kept quite as marcus snickered a little in the background.

"you must have enjoyed spanking her brother." i growled and left the throne room to head to my office as aro was doing his happy dance. the fucking bastard was doing the jerk and muttering some words in italian.

~Leah~

Finally time to head back home to forks, i am a little upset since i have not seen caius for a while but i was heading home to forks as i came to my room i saw a gift on my head and i note. i took the note off the gift and read it "when i text you and call you better fuckign reply and answer, or ill punish you myself again." i could imagaine caius saying that how it made me excited. i opened the gift to see a Galaxy S4 and a Galaxy Pad. my eyes poped opened as i layed it back on my bed and ran into caius office as i looked the doors he looked at me and i quickly walked around his desk and hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "thankyou, thankyou thankyou." he didn't hug back or anything but i didnt care. he looked at me with longing eyes as i smiled at. i headed to the door as i felt him grab me and spun me around "you better follow with what i had said. My number is already on you're phone." i smiled as i licked his lips. he didn't do anything except let me go. "you can get out of my sight now." he said. i rolled my eyes and closed the door as i ran to my room and grabbed my stuff that aro had bought me along with the things Caius bought for me as well.

"hey you." rose said as she was hold dyandra who was sleeping. i showed rose the two new items caius had given me as we all got in the car and headed off back home. rose giggled as we saw on my contact list that there was only one number and the name on top of it sai MASTER CAIUS. we snickered as everyone gave me their number. Finally on the plane in the air rose whispered to me "you should text him to see what he says." agreed and took my phone out.

Text:

Leah- Dear Master, everyone is on the plane and in the air heading home. thanks for you gift master hope to be punished by soon.

(rose giggled as sleeping dyandra snuggled herself into emmetts arms as emmett asked what is so funny and then my phone buzzed to see caius had text back)

Master Caius- dont waste my unlimited tex with this

Leah- Why so tense do you miss punishing me already?

(rose kept herself from laughing)

Master Caius- be safe Mutt.

Leah- *rolls eyes and growls* whatever

Master Caius- how dare you roll you're eyes and growl at me and say whatever learn you're place.

leah- i thought my place was to keep my legs open?" *opens legs for guy to penetrate*

Master Caius- if anyone penetrates you i will kill them myself in front of you dog. you're mine.

leah- ooooooooohhh so possessive

(rose giggled in fit as she tried not to laugh so hard)

Master Caius- you're doing this on purpose Leah

Leah- I love you master.

(rose sighed as we waited for a good hour but he did not text back i sighed as i rested my head on her shoulder and buzz from my phone came i checked to see he had text me)

Master Caius- *rolls eyes* i don't love you let me know when you get home safely so i don't have to be bothered.

**(rose giggles. "he is falling for you, i wonder how long will he keep away from being imprinted i shrug my shoulders and turned my phone off.)**


	3. Chapter 3

~leah~

it has been a month now the last text i sent to Caius was to inform him that i landed but he never replied back. i sighed as i had started going to college and i met a guy in my class who seemed fond of me and today was a date at the carnival with him. My hair is still white and so is my fur i avoided everyone from La push i really didn't feel like talking to them i would be very much annoyed. I put on my dress that was three inches above my knees and it revealed my back. "caius is going to get very angry with you." rose said i smiled at her.

"what he doesn't know won't hurt his ass." she laughed, she became a lot more happier now that little dyandra was in her life and she enjoyed being called mom or mommy by her. Not to mention i became the godmother of the child

"i just put dyandra to bed. she is exhausted from the carnival. she had a lot of fun and made new friend i even have the ladies number so we can set up a playdate for the kids." i smiled

"someone enjoys being a mommy." we both laughed as the doorbell rang. "oh that is probably michael." i said as we ran down the stairs as rosalie opened the door before me.

"hi can i help you?" she asked like a dumb blonde i silently giggled.

"yeah i'm here to pick up leah."

"i'm right here." i said as michael was just quite.

"wow you look amazing." he said i blushed.

"okay you two have fun and don't do what i wouldn't do but then i did everything." i giggle as to what rose had said and i hugged her and said by as she closed the door with a whistle.

"you look wonderful leah." i smiled as he opened the door for me.

"thank you." i sat down and buckled my seatbelt as he closed the door and got into the drivers seat and sat down turning on the engine as he drove off. we started talking and laughing and really hitting it off.

Finally reaching our destination we had so much fun on the rides and enjoyed our funnel cakes and philly cheese steaks gosh it was awesome. i haven't been happy since be spanked by caius and then it hit me. I miss caius but i'm sure he doesn't miss him but i do feel lonely, i check my phone as to find no text nor a call from him. i sighed as as he took me home and we continued our conversation laughing until he reached my house. "well here we are safe and sound." i giggled as i turned to him and he kissed me. His lips were smooth and soft and i kissed back forcefully a little and we released one another.  
"i will see you later." i told him as she smiled and we kissed again i got out the car and he drove off. before i got to the steps my phone rang, i looked to see who called and my heart lit up but i became scared, does he know i was on a date? i sighed and answered the phone. "what." i said and i heard a snarl.

"is that anyway to talk to your master." i growled back

"i don't have a master." i heard him growled as he smiled.

"come to the Marriot now. room 745. if you're not there in fifteen minutes i will kill your little date you had today." i gasped "you think i wouldn't send someone to watch you. don't underestimate me." the phone clicked as i knew he hanged up and i ran to the house and grabbed my keys.

"hew how, what where are you going?" rose asked.

"i will tell you later." i ran out and took my 20012 Mazda, heading to the marriot hotel i reached in under ten minutes. i went inside as i got on the elevator reaching the seventh floor. i looked for the room 745 and to find it was a sweet. i took a deep breath and knocked the door as it opened i saw him but he was angry, angry at me. "get in." i listened as he closed the door and as i turned around he slapped me in the face, he lifted me up with one hand and pinned me to the bed. "how was your date?" he hissed.

"please don't hurt him, i was only being nice."

"was your lips touching his being nice." i didn't know what to say to that but i couldn't let him die.

"caius he is my school mate in college. i know he likes me but i don't like him like that. he kissed me i didn't kiss him." he hissed at me. he was shirtless his body was defined with a few scars and gosh he was built but not big built but god his abs were marvelous. He looked at my dress and hissed again.

"you wear this dress for him." he holds my throat choking me and then he loosens his hand.

"i wore it cause i knew it would piss you off." he growled "i figured if i go on a date and you find out it would piss you off and it worked. i had fun i admit that but i wanted you to find out. you made me miss you too much." i growled as i took his phone out his pocket.

"don't kill the boy leave him and don't come back to the hotel till noon tomorrow." he hissed and hanged up. he looked at me. he spun me around and began to spank me with his bare hands. i whimpered as he hissed in my ears to take my clothes off, i did what he said as he pinned me on the bed and spanked me again, i became horney as he spun me around he stripped himself and opened my legs spreading them apart as he rested himself in the middle "you will be punished, he used cloth to covered my mouth as he entered into me with one push. i wanted to scream, i haven't had sex in six years and he just rams into me like that. his pace was fast and hard it hurts and then it slowly began to feel good i felt like he was splitting me as he continued to spank me and his other hand was pinching my nipple and squeezing my breast as he bit the other breast. he marked me proclaiming i was his and no one else. this was my punishment sex without love a punishing hard fuck that lasted throughout the whole night till nine in the morning. He fucked me in my ass as well, god it hurted as i slowly put my clothes on and tears fell. he didn't even look at me as i left. i dialed rose as she answered "hey where are you?"

"hey can you run to the marriott hotel and drive me home in my car." i started to cry as she hanged up and within minutes she was there hugging me. we got in the car as i told her what happened. she wanted to go and rip his head off but i told her no that i was fine. rosalie sighed "at least you know he has feelings for you. he wouldn't get mad if he didn't cared about you." i smiled as i fell asleep in the car. i felt cold hands lift me up and i was laid in the bed covered as i smell rose kiss me on my forehead and closed the door as she told everyone that i was okay and that i was just tired. My phone went off to see i had a text i checked to see it was caius,

text:

Caius- you made me angry at you, i forbid you from going on dates with anyone.

leah- yes master caius

caius- *sighs* are you alright leah, did i hurt you badly?

Leah- *smiles* by you not talking to me for a month and the emotionless sex was the icing on the cake of hurting me

caius- i am not sorry for that.

leah- do you love me?

caius- *growls* NO

leah-when will you?

Caius- NEVER

Leah- But you fucked me and you marked me on my boob

Caius- as your punishment you mutt.

leah- then i will date someone else. its my life you don't own it

Caius- you bitch

leah- yes i am a female wolf.

Caius- i won't give into this imprint

leah- i know you're married so i won't bother you and you're married life, but you can not escape it. you proved you couldn't escape it by sending your guard to watch over me and get angry that i was on a date and you fucked me and spanked me because you were jealous and angry and you enjoyed the smell of my arousal. you tasted me with your tongue between my legs and you sucked my breast in anger. you banged me with joy and anger and you know it, you even became insane when you realized how tight i was. i felt you're emotion caius. i enjoyed you fucking me and i can still feel you inside of me. especially you asking me if you hurt me shows you care for me. so you fucked your mutt and enjoyed it. i will date whoever i want and please to fuck so i can make you even more angry so i can make my dear master fuck me again.

he didn't text back after waiting for a good thirty minutes i was about to fall asleep and then he text back.

Caius- i did enjoy everything you said and i will gladly do it again but i do not love you, plain and simple and i swear if you date anyone or fuck anyone i will kill that person in front of you and make sure you watch and i will fuck you while you stare at their dead corpse.

leah- i was better off dead than.

caius- *growls* DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT EVER AGAIN

leah- yes master i won't

as that last text i drifted off to sleep.

~rosalie~

**leah's phone was ringing as i checked to see it was caius "hello leah is sleeping well she i knocked out but i will tell her you called." he said alright and he hanged up. as i went into her text messages between him i was shocked and surprised. it looked like caius is giving into this imprint.**


	4. Chapter 4

~Caius~

" this woman will be the end of me." jane looked at me confused and then she shrugged it off as if she didn't care. i sighed as i got up and grabbed my shirt putting it on as jane and alec follow me. Leaving the hotel i searched for leah tracking her down at a college that i do not care to find what the name it. I saw her sitting down with her laptop typing as a guy sat next to her. She looked at him and smiled as he rubbed his hands through his hair i growled. That guy will be my breakfast. Leah rested her head on his shoulders as i decided to listen in on their conversation. "so leah when am i going to meet your boyfriend that is if you have one." she looked at him and smiled.

"oh ryan i don't know, that is if he stops being a douche bag of a caius." i heard my name and did she just call me a douche bag, i am not her boyfriend. "where is Leonardo?" she asked him as ryan sighed.

"leonardo and i got into an argument last night and he left the apartment i haven't seen him since last night when he left." wait he is gay?

"you boys i swear what did you argue this time?" leah asked. Bloody hell he's gay!

"well he argued that mike and i was getting too close i mean we are friends and he called me stupid for not trying to see that mike is into me." dear god he is gay.

"ryan, okay leonardo is a muscular cocky but not too cocky guy and you're a some what of a skinny stick but you have muscles. Mike is into you, you dumb retard." she pat him in the head.

"he is, but he has a boyfriend." he remarked to her as a guy came and sat down and kissed leah on the cheek.

"leonardo i miss you." i cocked my head bag a little as i hear jane mutter to herself that the good looking ones are always gay.

"sup just had stuff to do." he didn't look at his i guess boyfriend ryan.

"okay we are going to fix this. i know you guys argued last night but we all know you gays can't get enough of each other." they both kept quiet just looking at each other.

"i'm sorry i didn't really realize mike was into me, i promise to not be close him so can you just come home and stop being mad at me?" ryan had asked as leah did her puppy dog face towards leonardo. leonardo looked at him and sighed with a smirk "only if we have makeup sex when he get home." i saw leah and ryans face get brighter as ryan got up and sat on his lap as they kissed and leah clapping her hands in joy. i heard alec whisper saying my eyes and jane saying wow. ryan sat at his chair as he rested his head on leonardos shoulder while they kept on talking. I guess this was time to show my presence as i walked and sat down beside leah. everyone was quite as leah looked at me and smiled, i gave her a kiss on her forehead as she whimpered softly "caius what a surprise, i didn't know you were coming today." i smirked as i kissed her on the cheek.

"surprise." i said as the guys looked at me.

"oh guys this is caius." she told them and the guys introduced each other to me.

they talked for awhile as i listened moving my hand up and down her leg close enough to her my hands to feel the heat between her legs as my fingers slowed rubbed on her clit that was protected by her underwear bad day for her to wear a dress. "so caius, how is italy?" ryan asked you joy in his eyes. i looked at him and smiled as i my fingers moved the underwear aside and my middle fingered entered into her slowly as she tightened her muscles keeping a smile on her face so she wouldn't reveal what i am doing to her. "italy is a lovely place, its always entertaining in some way, never disappointing." i slid another finger in as she whimpered softly enough for only me to hear. her hand grasped my wrist as i hissed softly for her to let go as i slid a third finger in. i still kept a conversation with them as leah did a good job not to reveal anything, she grabbed my wrist shaking as she was begging me for another finger as my fingers began to slowly move in and out as her hand grabbed my leg as she opened her legs a little bit more. "oh, leah we have class in fifteen minutes we better go." ryan said as leah grabbed her books together as i slowly pulled out and she closed her laptop. she looked at me with those eyes as i smiled and winked at her giving her a little kiss as she straightened herself out and got up from the chair. since the dress reached to her knees i was okay with. "so how long have you and leah been together." i looked at leonardo and smile, i will spare him and his lovers life.

"not very long." i answered honestly as leonard shrugged his shoulders.

"she is a good friend but how do you put up with her, she is a handful." i shrugged my shoulders.

"its gives me something to do." he chuckled then he growled in disgust i looked to see who he was looking at. The guy looked spanish and tall but not tall as leonardo and he wasn't built like he was.

"excuse me." he said as he got up and walked up to him listening in i decided to be nosey as jane and alec came to my side. "stay away from ryan, i know you want him but he belongs to me." i heard a chuckle.

"really the way and you ryan argue.." before he could say anything else he was punched in the face.

"stay away from him got that." he pushed mike a way and walked back to me to see the other two beside me as he sat down. "sorry."

"no problem."i smirked this one reminds me of felix "this is my cousins jane and alec." they greeted as leah and ryan came back running towards us.

"what are you guys doing, you're so post to be in class?" leonardo said as ryan and leah were gasping for air.

"our professor got a call that his wife was in labor, the baby finally decided it wanted to come out so class was dismissed early but we still have homework." ryan said as leah and ryan did a i guess there happy dance as she hugged jane and felix and ran to the cafeteria. in about five minutes they came out with a big or huge fucking cup that had sloshy in it as they walked hand in hand. Leonardo looked at them "what's with the hand holding?" his eyebrows cocked up as ryan sat next to him and i pulled leah on my lap.

"weird pedo lunch man was hitting on leah and this guy was trying to ask leah to go on a date with him." i squeezed her hips as she jumped a little then i released her as she snuggled herself closer to me as she made alec sip on her sloshy and jane just to make them seem human enough as she made me sip as well. ryan shared his with leonardo as he put his arm over his shoulder. "oh there's mike." ryan said as he looked at leo and changed the subject quickly "i hope its a girl."

"what?" leonardo said

"me too." leah implied "i want it to be a girl so she can drive the teacher nuts when it comes to boys." Leahs long hair brushed my face as she looked at the guy who was started to come over.

"hey beautiful." he said as he put his hand on the table "you didn't answer my question."

"oh boy." ryan said as leah looked at him with an emotionless face. Jane and alec looked at her wondering what was going on as i looked at him and three other guys came along beside him.

"come on princess are you going to sleep with us? i mean you know you want to." i lifted leah off my lap as leonardo and i got up as leo grabbed the guy by the neck and pinned the guy face to the table as i grabbed the other two and started choking them as they begged and gasped for air. Leah looked at me and turned her head not wanting to watch. "i told you and your pals to stay away from, she doesn't want to sleep with any of you now stop harassing her. but since you don't want to listen nor hear any warning. now you're going to deal with her boyfriend i let go of the other two as they gasped for her and i grabbed the guy the leonardo tossed to me i put his ear to my mouth "tonight i will kill you and your pals, you can't run and you can't hide consider yourselves my meal." i hissed and threw him onto the concrete as they ran off. Jane looked at me and smiled as leah turned her head and got up to leave. i looked at her as she left her stuff on the table and i followed her as i pulled her to me "why didn't you tell me?" i asked her she didn't look at me i shook her as i noticed four girls were watching. i cupped her face as leah rested her head on my chest and held by my waist as i lifted her chin and kissed her. "aren't you going to answer me?" she sighed.

"before i had phased they were the ones that rapped me." she turned her head away as i growled and hissed

"consider them extent by tonight." as i held her tightly and she cried into my chest.

"nobody knows who they are except you now." jane and alec walked up to us.

"can we kill them now?" alec said as jane hissed.

"follow them and when it gets dark we will kill them." jane and alec nodded their head and left to do exactly what i said. i lifted her head up and kissed her forehead "Il mio dolce piccolo cucciolo" (my sweet little pup) i sighed as i kiss her forehead again "Solo io posso toccare il tuo corpo dolce." (only i can touch your sweet body).

~leah~

Caius took me home as the cullens watched in surprise "what did you do to her." caius did not answer.

"he didn't do anything." i whispered as everyone heard me tears were starting to form as edward growled telling emmett, jasper, jacob, seth and carlile to come. i ran to my room and slammed the door as i laid on the bed crying, what was i crying for they never left me alone so why now. is it because caius is here and my wolf wants his protection so she weakens herself to him. i don't know why as rose opens the door and the girls sat beside me. i looked out the window to see all the guys standing there talking that caius had met my rapist and they all agreed to torture and kill. rose hissed as tears fell down and caius staring right at me, our minds linked together as he mutters something in italian and then they left. i kept quiet as i suddenly felt weak and then i fell asleep on esme's lap as she combs my hair with her fingers. caius i thought in my mind caius he didn't answer me until i heard him telling me to get out of his mind i he needs to focus. caius i was persistent now as he growled and muttered again in italian but softly to me. i love you i said to him but he didn't say anything maybe he is fully capable of fighting the imprint.

~Caius~

as she said she loved me i didn't say anything, this girl is going to be the end of me i have a wife but i just can't keep myself away from leah and now i am going to kill her rapist and i feel it is entirely my fault for not protecting her. that i wished i could have been there before any of this happened. i sighed as jane showed us they were hanging out together and even told me the things they had said about wanting to screw with leah again. seth growled as jacob touched his shoulder "look we are protectors but i agree with you on this one. but we get dibs first." i looked at jacob and nodded my head, a little brother and a alpha who are the only closest thing leah had during the whole fiasco of her and sam and being stuck in sams pack i didn't bother it. It was dark now as the boys decided to go hang in the woods deciding to plan on what to do about leah. i appeared as i walked towards them quietly "nice to see you there again." they looked at me.

"what are you doing here?" one of the three shouted out as jane and alec appeared from behind me.

"i told you i would come back. I want retribution for leah. how dare you rape her." i hissed, the three of them chuckled."just because you punched us in our stomachs doesn't mean a thing, she needed it." i wanted to kill them right then and there as the others appeared.

"did you just say my sister needed it." seth yelled as he lounged at the leader and jacob grabbed them both as seth punched the guy in the face and the chest and the stomach. jacob threw the other two at the tree as he grabbed onto one and punched as well. the third one was grabbed by emmett as he broked the guys fingers one by one on his left hand. they were tossed in the middle as we surrounded them.

"who..who are you guys?" the leader shouted in fear. i smirked not even answering edward grabbed one of the guys and smashed his ankle with a metal baseball bat. as the guy screamed in pain the others tried to run but jane use her ability and they screamed in pain as a flash of horror filled their one of them had their ankles smashed as jasper broke their knees jane had a knife in her hand sliced there dick off slowly as they scream. the smile on my face as i was being entertained was thrilling carlisle on the other hand broke their ribs. he was known to be the peaceful one out of everybody but when his children were hurt he was a different person alec smashed their elbows and till it got to my turn. i smiled as they looked at me in fear i grabbed the leader lifting him up as emmett and jasper held the other to heads to look as i pulled the guys head apart and tossed it aside they both screamed as they were next.

~Alice~

the boys came home covered in dry blood as i quickly rushed up to dyandra and renesmee who were playing dolls. i told them not to come out of the room until they were told. rose, esme, bella and i quickly turned the shower on as they boys cleaned themselves and i offered jane my clothes to wear. after an hour everyone was cleaned and fresh as esme put the bloody clothes in a bag and burned it in the trash can outside. Caius looked at leah who was sleeping as he combed hair her with his fingers and thanked us and left as jane and alec followed. i looked at jasper as he refused to look at me, heck the guys refused t look at us as emmett turned the Tv on and went onto playing the sports channel. "care to tell us what happened?" i asked them.

"we killed them." seth said.

"killed who?" bella asked.

"leahs rapist." jacob answered as i was stunned, leah was gang raped. rose went upstairs as i followed only to see leah was still sleeping in her room as i rose was left on her dresser next to her bed. we closed the door as emmett had dyandra in his arms and tucked her in bed telling her it was bedtime. he kissed her on her forehead as dyandra slowly went to sleep right next to renesmee as they shared the bed together for tonight. the boys kept silent as we sat with them no words were spoken except the sound of the tv filled the living room.

~caius~

back in italy sitting on my throne as aro came in smiling "ah brother back so soon." i reached my hand to him as he took it see what i had done and his eyes became angry then calm and relaxed.

"well they deserved it." he sat down on his chair "the killing was quite gruesome not bad." he smiled as i sighed. "you're falling for her brother." he said as i looked at him.

"i don't know aro, i just don't know."we kept quite as marcus came in and was followed by athenodora as she smiled at me, i smiled back at her. she cupped my face with her hand as i kissed her palm gently and she kissed me on my forehead then she left the throne room. aro looked at me and shrugged his shoulders as i rested my head remembering her last words before she went to sleep telling me she loves me. this girl will be the end of me. i rolled my eyes as i got up out of my seat heading toward the hallway i bumped into my wife as she kissed me "are you alright?" i nodded my head as i walked away from her and headed to my office as i locked the door. i grabbed my phone out of my pocket to see a text from leah i opened it to read it.

tex:

Leah: hi married man i found out what you guys did. i don't know whether to thank you or be afraid of you.

caius- thank me

leah- okay, thank you for doing that for me mater caius. you didn't have to though but thank you

caius- i wanted to

Leah- *smiles* no more harassing me te-he

caius- that is the spirit

leah- thank you for showing that you care enough to do that. i will try not to piss you off

caius- where is the fun in not doing that

leah- i know you're in italy wished you could at least say goodbye to me

caius- i did when i left you that rose on your dresser

leah- i put the rose in a small vase and took a picture of it, i really like it. thank you

caius- stay away from guys leah

leah- i can't do that i have a lot of guys who are friends but i will be careful. i promise i won't date any guys

caius- good dog

leah- ggrrr not funny i'm a wolf there is a big difference

caius- good wolf

leah- yyeeeeaaaaaaaa. i'm going to get ready for school now. take care tell everyone i said hi please

caius- no problem wolf

leah- caius

Caius- yes

leah- i know you're married so im just gonna say this. I won't talk to you anymore, you're happy with your wife and i don't want to intervene. i won't be selfish i try and forget you and i know there will never be an us but i will still love you. bye

reading that tex broke my heart, i put my phone back in my pocket and headed to the throne room and sighed as i sat down aro looked at me and so did marcus "brother what is the matter?" i didn't answer marcus as i kept quite. aro looked at me as my face lost all expression in them and aro looked at marcus as he kept a finger to his lips. I never expected that tex from her but i sighed and thought about my wife. she has been with me for a thousand years i couldn't throw that away.

~Leah~

Its been a year now as i wait in the car with rose, the bell rings as little kids run out the school building to their parents. "mommy guess what i got a hundred on my spelling test."

"oh my gosh you did." rosalie gave her a kiss on her forehead "lets go get some ice cream to celebrate." dyandra shouted yea in excitement as she put her seatbelt on. "hi aunty leah."

"hey babe." i said as i gave her a ten dollar bill "congrats sweet pea." i said

"thank you auntie, mom auntie gave me a ten dollar bill." i smiled.

"you know what to do with that ten?" leah asked

"yes mommy put it in my wallet." dyandra took her wallet out and put the money in as i see twelve one hundred dollar bills in her wallet. "emmetts seems to not understand the meaning of allowance, its like she gives it to her everyday." i whispered enough so only rose can hear as she laughs. coming to a stop light rosalie slowed down and it became green as she started to drive i saw a truck heading towards us trying to slow down but it skidded on black ice. "rose." i shouted as we got hit by the truck flipping us instantaneously "mommy." dyandra cried as the car landed on the roof leaving us upside down. "dyandra, leah." i could hear rose shout and then everything went dark all i know is that i linked my mind into caius as i shouted his name weakly and as i heard him saw my name in panic and i shut down.

~emmett~

waiting in the hospital was driving me nuts, rosalie was quite she wanted to cry she wanted to scream as edward kept on tell her it was not her fault even i told her it was not her fault but she didn't listen to it. i looked at leah and my daughter unconscious on the hospital bed even caius and the other two were there with jane, alec, demetri, and felix. the wolves were outside waiting except jacob and seth who were inside with us. sam was there but no one paid him no mind. Dyandra laying down with a broken arm and a neck brace as leah had the same but she was more hurt but she healed. thankgod leah unbuckled dyandra shifting her to the other side and buckling her seatbelt so she would get instantly hurt as the truck rammed into the side where little Dee Dee would have been instantly killed. "mama." dyandra murmured as rose and i got up thinking that she was going to wake up but she didn't we sat back down as rose rested her head on my shoulder, then we heard something we didn't want to hear dyandra's heart stopped as the machine went off and rose ran and screamed carlile as he rushed in trying to make her heart stop i held rosalie as she shouted dyandra to wake up. "dyandra." leah muttered as we looked to her and she began to shine like vampires did when the sun hit our skin, leah opened her eyes as it shined blue she got up like a ghost and got out of bed "dyandra." she said again as she touched her and face "come back to them." she said as dyandra woke up gasping for air even coughing as rose went to her side "mama." she said weakly as rose kissed her forehead as we all looked at leah who was standing there to see black aura coming out of dyandra into leah as veins began to show and leah started having a nosebleed floating in the air as caius was be her. everyone was shocked as her eyes became black and leah shined brighter the the black aura was gone as leah finished sucking it into her mouth and then leah blew it out as it became a shining bright color aiming back to Dee Dee as it entered into her body. hearing dyandra's bone fix back in place and her left eye that was red disappeared and dyandra started breathing easier. leah's brightness fade as she fell into the arms of caius and she woke up. shocked to see him at first and then she smiled "hello stranger." she said and then closed her eyes as dyandra drifted off to sleep. carlisle checked both of them and told us dyandra was fully healed and that she didn't need the neck brace or the cast on her arm anymore. Rosalie kissed leah on her forehead saying thank you as leah murmured in her sleep saying you're welcome as she yawned in her sleep. "how did she do that." aro asked

"there are legends about a great white wolf, only it was told to be a myth and just a story but i guess its not." jacob said

"its said the great wife wolf is the mother of all wolves and that she had unbelievable powers, the white wolf instrust peace and fell in love with her enemy bringing unity." we all looked to see billy rolling in his wheelchair.

"now i understand why leah became a shifter, the legends are true. the wolf lives forever." i looked at billy.

"so what happened to the white wolf before?" billy smiled

"there was no white wolf before, the indian shaman spoke of it to the first great chief, it was told when the white fang decides it is time she will come when she will be most needed. she will experience good feelings then she will experience deep incredible hate and pain then she will be ready to embark on her journey as she falls for her enemy." everyone looked at billy.

"i heard of that but it was a myth until now i." aro said as he looked at leah.

"what is there a great evil?" i asked "is it bigger then all of us?" everyone looked at me as i looked at billy.

"it was told so. a power will stand against the enemy she loves as it threatens the very existence of them all" everyone kept quiet and looked at leah as she whimpered in her sleep, caius lifted her up resting her in his arms as she curled herself closer to him as if the cold was inviting.

"i never knew i would see the day she would come, its told she will unite three covens together in order to defeat the threat that will be upon us, she will use the ultimate power when that time comes." billy said as he looked at leah and smiled. I will tell the others she is alright but keep this to yourselves." he said as he turned around while seth and jacob followed but before seth left he turned around "yeah i always called her mom for a reason." and he left why everyone else chuckled a little bit. aro looked at her and hissed "aro we don't know anything about this prophecy thing, its clear leah is the great mother wolf and that she imprinted on caius her enemy but we don't know who the threat is." aro calmed down.

"What if its the volturi, the cullens and the mutts out there?" jane asked as we herd a growl from sam "whatever dog breathe." as i heard billy tell sam to stop it. "father." aro looked at her and sighed.

"we will see what will happen dear child." as he kissed jane on the forehead and ruffled alec's hair. i admit those twins are very close to aro that he became their father it showed at least the volturi did have some kind of humanity.

"papa." i looked to see dyandra looking at me as she woke up in her sleep in the arms of rose who kissed her forehead "is leah alive?" i nodded my head yes as she reached her hand out and i kissed it "my head hurts." she said as carlisle left the room and came back with medicine for her to take. i heard her stomach rumble as leah got up and grabbed her bag taking a twenty out of it and left the room. "hi aro, hi marcus, hi caius. nice to see everyone." i smiled as i lifted her up and i sat on the bed resting her on my chest as she pulled my hand on her forehead using me as an ice pack. "Auntie will wake up soon and she told me to tell caius that she was a Dr. Pepper." caius looked at felix who left the room, i sighed as i kissed the back of my daughters head.

"do you remember what happened?" aro asked as he looked at dyandra.

"yeah, all i heard was auntie shouting moms name and then i ended up at the other side of the car in a sweat belt and then we got hit by a big truck and flipped over then i hit my head and heard mom scream my name and thats it. how long was i out?" i chuckled.

"you were out for a week baby girl." i said as she turned and looked at me.

"auntie and i were playing in the meadow by the waterfall somewhere. she said everything will be okay and stuff." aro looked at her confused and looked at leah "she said we were safe in her mind, i asked if we were dead she said no and her eyes was blue all the time and then i started fading and she panicked and i woke up."

"you faded." i said then i realized by her fading that was when he heart stopped. Rosalie and felix walked in with a plate of french fries and chicken fingers for renesmee and dyandra as they ate in peace. Leah woke up as felix had a giant bottle of Dr. Pepper in front of leah and she grabbed it quickly drinking the whole entire bottle as she gasped for air a little.

"gosh my throat was so dry even my mouth, i think i was becoming paranoid i swear i saw caius." we all looked at her and then we pointed at caius as she turned her head slowly to see caius was holding her, she dropped her empty bottle on the floor and cried in his arms as caius chuckled holding her tightly. She hasn't seen or spoken to him in a year as she whimpered and he susched her sweetly she popped her head to look at dyandra "are you okay?" she nodded her head yes with a smile.

"you brought her back to life." leah said she she hugged leah wanting to cry.

"i did? how?"

:it must of been when she faded in your mind and you panicked." i said.

"how did you know?" i looked at her with pain in my eyes.

"she told us, she died and you somewhat went all mystical and told her she isn't leaving us and you brought her back." leah looked at me in shock as everyone nodded their head as caius kissed her arm muttering in italian.

"wait how did you guys get her from italy, who informed you guys."

"that would be you." caius answered

"me?" leah looked confused.

"you linked us together, you're voice sounded like you were in pain, when you didn't answer i expected the worse and called the cullens found out what happened and we all came here." leah looked at him as she turned to look at us, then she sighed and rested her head back on his chest. "can we leave the hospital now?" everyone chuckled as carlisle told everyone that leah and dyandra can leave tomorrow they can't just easily leave it would be too questionable.

~rosalie~

finally everyone is back home as i hold my baby girl in my arms, she fell asleep on the ride home and i didn't want to put her down. I almost lost her and i just can't stop thinking it was my fault the countless times edward and everyone said it wasn't really didn't really help. i sat on the rocking chair humming a lullaby i sang to her every night as emmett came in the room. "rosalie hale cullen, you need to feed your eyes says it all." i hissed as jasper and edward along with aro came into my room as jasper used his gift and aro took her out my arm and held her himself "feed and then you can get her back." he commanded as i followed telling aro if she wakes up before i come back that he should feed her a grilled banana peanut butter nutella sandwich (no lie it is actually good seriously try it its awesome) with a cup of skim milk and to not give her candy and to heat up a plate for her during dinner time with baked macaroni and cheese with a fry chicken leg thigh and mixed vegetables that is in the fridge as emmett try to carry me out but i held onto the door frame and said her favorite tv show sailor moon and digimon will air at six and she can watch that before she gets ready for bed and to read her the book that was on her dresser and make sure she gets a warm cup of hot chocolate with only milk in it. as jasper moved my hands and took me away to go hunt. "dyandra will be fine women."

~Aro~

Edward, Caius and marcus looked at me as i held little dyandra in my arms. "i see she takes the motherhood seriously." i sat down as dyandra turned her head on my chest "i remembered jane and alec this size when they were little." edward looked at me in surprise.

"you mean you raised them when they were humans." i smiled.

"their mother was very beautiful, she ran away from home and bumped into me and my brothers i decided to take her in and take care of her since she reminded of my daughter. she died before i became a vampire only to find out my creator killed her and i killed him in return. the girl was only fourteen who ran away from her drunkard of a father who rapped her and she gave birth and died."

"so you had alec and jane since they were new born babies and raised them, and turned them." i smiled at him.

"they asked me to turn them, i made them decide on their own." edward looked at the twins as jane shrugged her shoulders. and we all watched Tv for a good two hours as dyandra started waking up. Alec came with a grilled peanut butter nutella sandwich as dyandra sat down on the floor and ate with a glass of milk "thank you." she said "where is mom and dad?"

"they went to go hunt." jane answered

"oh okay. aro you're soft." i looked at her and smiled as she smiled back, leah came down the stairs with her stomach making noises.

"your burger is in the fridge." edward shouted out as leah went in the fridge and started moaning that the burger was so good.

"she likes cold burgers." edward said and for a few minutes leah came in the room after she had washed her hands and took the childs empty plate and cup into the kitchen. dyandra followed after her and came with a bag of blood for all of us.

"its human blood." she told us as caius, marcus, jane, alec and i took it kindly as she ran back to leah but came back "uncle is nessie still sleeping?"

"yes little smurfette." she shrugged her shoulders and sat between my legs on the floor watching sports with us as we finished our blood she got up and collected the bag from us and ran to throw it in the garbage.

"he is a lively one." edward smirked

"yeah well behaved kid." he implied as dyandra came back to sit down leah followed as she said between caisu legs on the floor as watched the football apparently the jets are playing against the giants. "the jets are gonna loose." edward looked at leah

"the jets are gonna win you fag as she tossed three hundred on the table as edward followed, in the end the jets won and leah got six hundred as she gave two hundred to dyandra to put into her wallet. "do you not know how many hundred dollar bills that little girl has in a wallet because of emmett."edward as implied.

"how many?" marcus asked.

"fifty-seven plus the two a give her fifty-nine."

"not to mention she already has a bank account with one million in it." edward implied "rich little seven year old."

"aunt i can't put my money in my wallet." my eyes felt like it popped out of my head as marcus said good lord and edward had his mouth opened saying that wallet did not look like that two weeks ago. Alice jumped in giving a michael kors wallet to dyandra as the girls helped separate her money. "mommy will take you to the bank tomorrow okay." dyandra nodded and went back to her room to put her wallets up. since i found out emmett has been working not to mention he has six other companies that all deal with video gaming system and is a co coe of a few clothing company he alone is filthy rich but no rich as the volturi are. "i swear she gets an allowance everyday." edward muttered.

"yeah she gets a hundred dollar bill everyday from each of those two. since rosalie owns a few companies including apple and the music industry yeah." alice walks out as dyandra walks back in the room sitting between my legs on the floor. good lord this child has money.

~caius~

finally alone with leah in my hotel room, i grabbed her and kissed her shoulders "i thought we will never see each other again." she moaned as my hand went under her shirt and i caressed her breast squeezing her nipple. "Ero legato a rivederla, le torture da voi era troppo insopportabile, non ho potuto resistere più a lungo." (i was bound to see you again, the torture from you was too unbearable, i couldn't resist any longer.) i implied as leah giggled a litte.

"stop talking in italian its turning me on." i smirked as i kissed her bare shoulder.

"mai la mia delicata bellezza." (never my delicate beauty)

"you asshole." she moaned as i slid a finger in her warmth as she moaned arching her back. spreading her legs a little bit further for me as i entered another finger as she gasped. Her nakedness entertained me as i bend forward tasting her supple breast as her nipple hardens on my tongue. "caius." she moaned as she clenched the sheets in her hands while i entered another finger in her warmth as she gasps her eyes looking at me as the smell of her arousal was clouding my mind. How i missed that sweet savory smell, that made my mouth water just to have a taste but it wouldn't be enough to quench my desirable thirst. i look at her as her eyes begged and pleaded for more as i brushed my lips on hers and kissed her passionately as we both fought for dominance having my tongue lick her lips pleading for entry as she opens her mouth my tongue swirls around with hers as i began to taste her. she whimpered as i pulled my fingers slowly out of her as we kept the kiss going i slowly pull away and sucked my fingers that were wet from her juices. Her breathing is heavy as her eyes close, her hair covering her neck as i move it away and began to suck, lick and kiss her neck. She moaned as she clawed my back and then i marked her. she gasped at the pain i knew i had just given her as i draw little drops of blood making it slide down my throat. The taste was exhilarating its warmth was impeccable, i removed my teeth from her neck and licked her fresh wound i had made. marking her as mine and mine alone. I want people to see she belonged to someone else, that she belongs to me and only me. She was became a slave my very own love slave and i was hers, i gave in to the imprint and she knew it. I couldn't fight it anymore after a year and six months i gave in. she could never leave my mind no matter how hard i tried even when she said we could no longer talk to one another or see one another it was pure torture. I tried many times to link into her mind she wouldn't let me, she blocked me from her life that i could only think of her through memory.

"caius." she moaned my name, her heavenly voice ringed my ears. I knew i would be going to hell one of these days but whenever that happens it will happen. Leah is my heaven I can find comfort in her i could be who i truly was around her, she even brought back emotions i thought i had lost three thousand years ago, she made me fear her. The fear of losing her drove me crazy that i made my brothers tag along just so i wouldn't do anything irrational. "caius." i snapped back into reality "please, i can't wait any longer." i smirked as i kissed her on her forehead and got up. Both of my hands grabbed her legs as i spread them apart to see her woman hood glistening as i bend and licked her. She shivered as i sucked and nibbled on her clitoris she gasped as she grabbed my hair whimpering as i flicked my tongue on it and she screeched my name arching her back as my other hand cupped her ass and squeezed. Gosh her ass got fatter how can such a tall small petite toned female have such ass and titties, i am sure she was made for me. i went down a little as i used my tongue entering her opening as she gasp and moan whimpering as she made a soft scream. She taste divine as i continue she was covering her mouth with one hand while the other was still on my head.

I got up and smiled as i took my clothes off, keeping my eyes on her she was shaking beautiful as the waves of orgasm was decreasing. her eyes were closed as she slowly opened them to see me naked in all my glory as she opened her legs for me still shivering as i smiled and slowly climbed on top of her "are you ready for this?" she nodded her head as i smiled slowly penetrating her. she whimpered and i hissed to how tight she was as i slowly pulled out and slowly entered into her pushing all of me inside of her as she whimpers in pain. I give her a few seconds to relax as i slowly pull and push myself back in, she gasps and wraps her arms around my neck as i pick up the past as she cries and moans in pleasure saying my name softly and sweetly in my ears and i pump faster and more harder. she rolls on top of me still connected as i hold her hips and she herself starts lift herself going fast and grinding me as i moan myself into complete bliss, her walls tighten around as she couldn't it whispering i was too big for her. i smirked as i held onto her waist tighter lifting her up and down slamming her hard as she covers her mouth trying not to scream as my eyes watched her breast go up and down. her dark chocolate nipples were enticing as i suck on them making her bend down to as i grabbed her ass and kept slamming her into as she held in her screams till i felt her tighten even harder. After waves and waves of orgasm i finally stopped on the thirteenth hour hearing her whimper as i slowly pull out of her making her lay on my chest covering her with a sheet as she drifted off to sleep but before she did she whispered she loves me enough for me to hear.

**"i love you too." i said as i felt her smile and she drifted off to dream world.**


	5. Chapter 5

~Leah~

Oh my gosh, waking up in bed in the arms of caius, i sighed as i got up only for caius to tighten his grip on me. "caius." i whined as he kissed my back.

"you're not going anywhere." i sighed as i turned myself around to face him as he kisses me and then i realized caius is married, what in the world. i pulled his arms off of me rushing off the bed and rubbing my clothes as i quickly tried to put it them on but caius held me and pulled my clothes "caius stop you're married." he didn't listen as he flung me to the bag and entered into me well more like rammed himself into as he picked up the face and rolled holding me as he lifted me up and down making me moan and whimper begging to be fucked harder and faster. "no." i said as pushed myself a little upset to pull out from the tremendous fuck he was giving me, but i couldn't continue it. i grabbed my clothes and head to the bathroom locking it as i quickly put my clothes on "leah open the door." he hissed as i finished putting my jeans on i opened the door quickly flying past him as i had to head to the door to leave he grabbed me as i was trying to unlock it, he spun me around "what is the meaning of this." he hissed.

"you're married to athenodora, this shouldn't have happened." he slammed me to the wall and kissed me roughly.

"i can't take it anymore, i want you, i need you, i own you." he said as he sank his teeth into my neck puncturing the wound he made as he drank some of my blood and licked it. "i can't fight that you imprinted on me. i love you and i can't stop loving or thinking about you. Athenodora and i aren't married anymore we got a divorce, we broke apart." i looked at him shocked at his words but more shocked that he told me that he divorced her.

"your lying." i spat out as i was about to open the door he closed it and locked rubbing his phone and giving it to me

"you can call my brothers or our guards and ask them yourself." i went on his contacts to call jane, the phone rang as she picked up.

Jane- Yes master caius

leah- jane its me

jane- hey what's up

leah- i need to know something

jane- okay

leah- did caius and athenodora divorced

jane- yeah about five months

leah- oh

jane- are you alright

leah- yeah im fine um thanks ill talk to you later

jane- no problem by

she hanged up as i looked at caius he was angry for me not believing him "now do you believe me?" i sighed and nodded my head yes as he growled. i walked towards him as he looks at me and sighs. pulling me towards him as he kisses me "i'm sorry." he chuckles and looks at me.

"come back to bed we didn't finish what we started." i took my clothes off as he pulls me on top of me and he lays down continueing what we had started just minutes ago.

~Aro~

Finally back in italy, caius looks happy and content kind of weird as marcus and i just look him as he smiles while he has been texting leah the whole time. i managed to see her text calling him pookie bear as he chuckled and text her saying you know it baby. good lord i check caius forehead to see if he had a temperature and caius looked at me if i had just lost my mind. i looked at him like what the fuck got into you and caius just smiled and went back to texting leah. i looked at marcus as in did he just fucking smiled, he looked surprised and shaked his head as leah texted my phone.

Leah- Hi aro caius told me you checked to see if he was okay.

aro- he scares me *smiley face*

leah- lol aawww i'm sorry

aro- you broke him

leah- um he broke me

aro- dear god are you alright

leah- couldn't walk for three hours but i'm great

aro- dear god

leah- *laughing* yup goodbye sex was serious

aro- i will keep him away from you next time. lol

leah- please do

caius growled as he looked at my phone and called leah. "hello." i heard her voice.

"no one is protecting you from me." he snarled as leah faked whimpered and gave him a kiss on the phone as she hanged up.

Leah- big bad monster called

aro- hahahahahahaha

leah- you're still gonna save me right

aro- yup

leah- yea

caius growled as i smiled "temper temper." he rolled his eyes as went back to texting leah about when he sees her he is going to make her scream his name. dear lord.

~Leah~

Finally my spring semester is over thank goodness as ryan and leo dropped me home, i ran to my room and packed my suitcases. "your all excited." rose came into my room.

"i know two months away from my caius is like torture." she giggled as she helped me put everything in the car.

"i can't believe you are going right away." she pouted.

"i am coming back two weeks before fall starts." she sighed "i wanted to take a summer class but claius made this summer free for me so we can do couple stuff together besides sex."

"he is so whipped." i laughed "just two weeks ago you cursed him out and he just accepted it and said sorry. if anyone tries to do that consider yourself a death sentence." i thought about what she said and i realized even though the vampires feared the volturi everyone feared caius the most.

"yeah." i said as i sighed "but he is all sweet though."

"yeah sweet enough to pay for your college tuition." i looked at her "not to mention added you to his bank account."

"i didn't ask him too, he just straight up did it. do you think he really accepts that i imprinted on him?"

"well the way he is acting now, i am pretty sure he had." i smiled as everyone started hugging me goodbye and hurry up and dont get myself killed in italy. this ought to be fun.

~Caius~

ah my baby girl is coming today, i waited at the airport for her as i saw her from afar a guy was talking to her as they were laughing. i wanted to kill him right then and there but i'm in a public place so i have to actually behave on this one. "maybe we can go out for dinner." the guy said as i was so tempted to kill him.

"thats sweet, but i'm sorry i came to be with my boyfriend for the summer." i smiled that she turned him down she was carrying two large suitcases and a carryon bag on her shoulder deciding to make my entry i appeared to her "did you miss me?" she smiled and let go of her suitcases as felix and demetri carried her things, she jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist in front of the guy that was trying to ask her out. "baby i missed you." she said i gently put her down as the guy felt awkward to what he had seen. "oh david this is caius my boyfriend and caius this is david the guy who made my trip not boring." i stretched out my gloved hand.

"nice to meet you, i hope my girl wasn't any trouble." i said as he laughed it off and shook my hand.

"not a problem." he said bye to her and he left, i smiled in my amusement to see he looked embarrassed.

"i have work to do today so when we get to the castle felix and demetri will take you to your room." she pouted at me and rolled her eyes crossing her arms in front of her not realizing she softly squeezed her breast together. i sighed as i kissed her forehead. "we will do whatever you want tomorrow i promise." she sighed as she gave in. we got in the car and she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

finally reaching to the castle felix carried her to her room as i entered into the throne room to deal some issues with my brother apparently someone breaking the law and created a vampire child just great on the day my wolf comes home to me someone ends up fucking up my day its simple the person is going to die.

Finally finishing off paperwork on top of paperwork i headed to my room i had felix and demetri place leah. seeing the two guarding the door i dismissed them both and entered into my room finding leah still sleeping. i touched her face only to feel her a lot hotter than she usually be as i touch her forehead she winces and relaxes. i sighed and realized she developed a fever, she opened her eyes slowly and she smiles at me. i take my cloak and my shirt off and layed in bed as she rested her head on my chest trying to cool her fever down. her arms clung to my waist "did you inform you made it safely?"

"yes caius i did everyone says hi."

'go back to sleep." she didn't even try to argue she just did what she was told and fell asleep.

It has been five hours till a light knock on my door was made, i slowly shifter leah on the bed getting up i answered the door to see jane. "we have company." i grabbed my clothes and my cloak putting it on i looked to see leah whimpering in her sleep, i kissed her forehead and left. heading to the throne room i smelled dog well actually i smelled dogs and the cullens. Entering into the throne room alice and rose tried to mouth that they were sorry but i shut them up before they even had a chance. i heard a few growls as i sit down on my chair "what is the meaning of this?" aro looked at me and smiled and marcus looked at me as if he was going to be entertained and wished he had popcorn to make it look like he was at a cinema. "where is she." i looked to see who dared himself to talk to me in such manner only to see it was sam. jacob looked at me and shrugged his shoulders as he was hold renesmee and emmett sighed holding dyandra. "Demetri take the children to the game room." he nodded his head in approval as renesmee and dyandra silently followed. dyandra looked at me and waved before she could leave as i nodded my head to her. the doors are now closed as i look at sam Rosalie, alice and bella move aside to the wall a little as sam growls.

"where is leah?" i smiled as aro looks at me.

"resting after being ravaged." aro cocks his head up in complete shock and sam phased ready to pounce until the door opens with leah still half asleep. She only had a bra on and her silk pajama shorts closely cover her ass as she rubbed her eyes and looked up to see sam and the pack. "hey sis." seth said as she turned her head to see he cullens was there half smiling a little as.

"we are only here because of that." rose pointed at sam as he growls, leah rolls her eyes and yawns.

"you made all this noise and woke me up not to mention i have a headache and my ice pack was gone." she held her head.

"come." i said as she followed only to have sam block her path as alec pushed him away throwing leah to me as i catch her. "gentle alec." i said as sam tried to jump on him. i growled as i sat leah on my chair and i tossed sam to the other side.

"go home mutt." as i turned my back sam was about to attack until jane had used her ability putting sam on the floor. leah went up to rose as she rested her head on her shoulder she looked a lot more pailer then i had left her "leah just come home please the council wants to speak to you and your mother.." before he finished leah had thrown a vase almost hitting the guy in the head.

"my vase." marcus said as leah phased, he white fur so marvelous her growl so fearless it made me smile inside as she phased back she was naked felix giving her a cloak to cover.

"don't you dare bring that women in anything. we have nothing to say to one another." she yelled as she held her head.

"either way you don't belong here and you're coming back to La Push where you belong." sam already phased back with shorts on looked at her.

"she can do whatever she wants." i hissed in anger.

"see dude thats why i am not in this one." jacob said

"your her alpha and you let her come here, not to mention she imprinted on a leach." sam roared

"yeah a leech with a bigger dick, fucks me like i have never been fucked before in all my life and a crazy sadist who has werewolf pelts in his room." my eyebrow lifted up at what leah had said as i sit down while aro eyes bulge out in shock and marcus saying good lord.

"they are our enemies leah, don't you feel any guilt?" sam yelled as leah looked up at the ceiling thinking about it.

"i'm fucking my enemy, i'm in enemy territory, my best friend is a vampire and i consider her as my sister including alice and bella, esme is my mom, carlisle is my dad, emmett, edward, and jasper are my brothers who i want to throw out the window at times. i imprinted on my enemy with a big dick who is one of the three guys who are the rulers of the vampire world and the volturi are nice to hang around with not to mention jane and i are connecting with each other as another sister of mine. no.. no no guilt." sam growled as i chuckle.

"your disgusting leah." my emotion changed to anger.

"aw you and i know very well that we don't choose on who we imprint on. oh come on you were disgusting when you were fucking my cousin in my room on my bed when we were engaged." she yelled as she threw another vase.

"my vase." marcus said again as alec caught it along with the other one he has in his hand as he bring its behind marcus in protection. "wait what." marcus i growled.

"that is different he is a vampire." he yelled as i rolled my eyes.

"leah come to me." sam growled as she did what she was told, sitting on my lap as i hold her close to me "are you done mutt?" he growled at me.

"leah if you don't come home you are dead to everyone in La Push." jacob growled as seth threw a vase and it almost hit sams head until alec caught it giving marcus another sigh of relief. leah looked at him i could tell she felt a little hurt, my fingers playing in her long white hair as i felt her temperature had raised making her fever worse than before.

"wait leah and i haven't even been home ever since we left you're pack well La Push. La Push was never our home in the first place." i looked at seth as leah started to dim her eyes.

"caius my head hurts." she whimpered as sam growled i lift her up putting her on my chair as she gently close her eyes i walked slowly towards him.

"because of you're her headache is worse, although i quite enjoyed the display but now its my turn. He phased as i did my worst breaking his arm as i pushed him out the thrown room then i broke his ribs the others surrounded him "now get out of my home." the wolves slowly lifted sam and took him out.

Carlisle checking leahs temperature as she was fast asleep on my chair as he informed me she needs to rest i pick her up as Aro starts dancing in the throne room singing that I am whipped, i growled and headed to my room resting leah on my bed. before i turned to leave she muttered my name giving me a smile on my face as i turn the AC on in my room making it cold in me.

Back in the throne room alec was placing back the vase as rose was holding dyandra. "hello caius." i turned to look at her she held out a paper that she drew.

"is this me?" she shook her head yes. looking at it it was me she tried to draw given with the blond hair and the angry face i kind of liked it. "jane put this in a frame and hang it in my studies." she did was she was told as dyandra smiled.

"we are sorry.." aro stopped edward.

"we were entertained." he said as i sat down on the throne "how is leah?" he looked at me i don't know if he was worried or interested in what i did.

"she is sleeping in my quarters, the ac in is so she should be fine whens he wakes up."

"aaww caius is whipped." i growled at marcus words as he rolls his eyes while aro snickers in delight like a little school girl.

~Rosalie~

Its been a week now, being in the volturi's home. Leah hasn't woken up making everyone worried. Sam and his pack already left to tell about what happened, and not to mention caius has been worried constantly about her but still seems the same old scary saidst caius. Dyandra and renesmee have been playing in the game room with the guards playing video games including dance dance revolution and i had to crack up seeing felix and emmett dance one another. they are both so big and cocky that i can't stop to think how alike they are. jacob and seth had to go back to La Push to handle the council as jacob informed how upset and blah de blah sam has been that he is trying to make them no longer be allowed in La Push and that they have a choice to make. Be in La Push or Forks either one. I sighed as seth has been asking about jane since he imprinted on her and the council including sam are shocked that seth finally spilled the bean of his love for jane. Jane ignores him though but everyone can see that she is missing him, and they have small talks on the phone. I sighed as i heard leah's scream in the whole entire building. Everyone ran to caius room to see leah looking at the mirror as everyone came in. Leah looked at us as i saw her hair reaching to the back of her knees and she looked a lot more skinnier not to mention her skin pale and her eyes a lot more icier. Her stomach was growling "i looked weird." she said as broke out to a laugh and quickly hugged her.

"you were out for a week."

"is sam still here?"

"no you're sadist boyfriend scared him and everyone off." caius wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. she smiled as she turned around and hugged him back.

"i look weird." as her stomach growl and everyone starts to laugh.

"keep on laughing because someone is making me food." she growled

"that will be me." esme said as she asked aro to show her to the kitchen.

"yes moms food." leah jumped up and down and then looked at the mirror "i need a knife or a scissors cause this hussy is not planning to deal with hair this long."

"did you just call yourself a hussy?" felix asked she looked at him cocking an eyebrow giving him a sadistic smile.

"only in caius bed." i laughed as edward looked like he wanted to faint.

"as my sister you should refrain from you're thoughts you're blurting it out." edward said as leah looked at him and smiled

"oh god my eyes." edward ran out "nooooooooo." i laughed

"what did you do to edward?" bella laughed

"oh i just thought about something a little bit more visual." caius chuckled as alice showed up with scissors.

"ready?"

"yes cut this shit." leah said and she began cutting everyone left as i kicked everyone out telling them this was girl time. As i closed the door leah smiled.

"so caius is bigger than sam and fucks you like you have never been fucked before." i said as leah blushed.

"oh dear god i forgot i said that." she covered her face in her hands as i laugh.

"we want dddddeeeeettttaaaaiiiillllssss."


	6. Chapter 6

~Edward~

"uuuuuggghhhh." The guys were laughing at me as I growled at them and hissed as he laughed even harder.

"sucks to be you." Emmett said as I threw a pillow at him "come on edward it can't be that bad." I scowled at him and jumped attacking him to the ground.

"would you like to see is in 3D I hear it is real life shit." He smirked as I got off of him and looked at caius as he smirked in a glorious win. I looked at Aro as he snickered and I grabbed him as his eyes wanted to bulge out as he turned his head to look at caius. "DEAR LORD." He shouted out as caius smirk turned into a grin and then his grin turned into a smile and then his smiled turned into a laugh and his laugh turned into a smirk. I sat down feeling a little bit better as everyone kept quiet and looked at Aro. Marcus rolled his eyes "the connection you two have is deeper then I have ever seen, deeper than edward and bella's." everyone turned their heads to look at marcus "truly is remarkable, never knew you would be whipped either." Everyone laughed as caius smiled.

"hey edward, how did you liked it when she called my daddy?" my eye's wanted to pop out as I ran out the door screaming no as the mental pictures came back as everyone laughed harder. I am going to need bleach in my freaking brain.

~Alice~

My jaw dropped as leah explained all the explicit details of their sex adventurous moves in the bed. Oh gosh I think I am getting turned on by this even moves I havent even done with jasper yet. "so caius is a sex god who is a freak well hello. Never knew that." I said as the girls laugh as I put the finishing touches on her hair. "I hope caius likes this since he has been pulling on your hair riding you like crazy." Leah giggled and squealed in delight. Rosalie grabbed the mirror as leah gasped touching her hair shaking it and combing it through her fingers.

"I love it, oh my gosh thanks alice." The hairstyle I gave her the rihanna bob cut since it fit the look for leah gosh she adored it. The back was short but it covered her neck and the front of her hair was slanted long ways to the front of her breast as I recreated her side slanted bangs. Leah stomach growled as I made her put on some cute black leggings and a black and gold michael jackson military top that would kind of match caius. We all left the room as we headed to the game room to go pick up nessie and dee dee as the two girls gushed about leah's hair and we headed to the dining room too see the boys hanging out as caius looked surprised and amazed as leah walked to him and she sat on his lap giving him. "you like what alice did to my hair it's cute right?" he nodded with a smirked kissed my hair.

"its not enough for me to pull on when I screw you though." Leah blushed as edward for some weird reason groaned and beg caius to stop bring the mental video back in his head as leah smiles,

"come on there are children in the room." Edward muttered as we all looked at renesmee and dyandra who looked at caius and leah.

"I don't see the problem." Dyandra and renesmee muttered.

"as long as it is PG 13 i'm okay with it." Dyandra said as everyone laughed and edward just fell on the floor saying dear god our children are tainted. I laughed as I sat on jaspers lap and whispered in his ears.

" I learned some new moves we can do tonight." Jaspers eyes wanted to bulge out as he looks at caius and leah smiling.

"consider that your welcome." Caius said as everyone laughed as edward shouted out dear lord no.

~Leah~

Yesterday was amazing and fun, today was the day of the moon festival that caius had told me about where everyone in italy celebrated ( I just made this festival up don't judge me) everyone was going as I got out of bed to see an empty side, I guess caius is busy with work right now. I enter into the bathroom to see petals on the floor as I smiled and a tub filled with hot water as a lady hold a tray of champagne and the other lady holds a tray of different soups I could use as a female was playing on the piano one my favorite classical music known as It's the first movement from Mozart's Piano Sonata 11 in A Major(by the way this is a real masterpiece I love it and its also used in the movie unleashed with jet li, you guys need to watch that movie it is the shit). I wanted to cry right then and there and run to hug caius but I needed to bath. I got in the tub as the girl gave me the glass with champagne and I took it thanking her and the other girl asked me what scent would a like as I asked for the vanilla lilac. She smiled as she poured it in the water and the girl who had given my the champagne gently scrubbed my feet as I tried so hard not to laugh and the other girl started doing my finger nails. I stated the conversation off with everyone as they laughed and told me stories as I told them jokes and stupid silly stories of mine. The pianist named diana could play some good ass music and she even played habanera dear god I have to tell caius I want her to teach me how to play the classical music I love so much. The other two were twins fiona and ariel I end up finding out that their boyfriends are felix and demetri as diana's boyfriend was alec and that they knew they were vampires and they loved them dearly even the guys loved them back. All three of them were only fourteen as they told me the day they will be changed is when they turn 18. I smiled as I told them I was a shifter and they asked me how do I manage to control of the the scariest person in all the world. I laughed as I told them I have no idea. Ariel washed my hair and dried as fiona styled my hair getting me prepared as they joined in preparing themselves since everyone would be out of the castle to celebrate. Diana, fiona and ariel are such beautiful girls and yet they were young as well.

My dress was lovely it was short in the front above my knees and it was long at the back a little bit above my ankles the elegant black sheer dress was gorgoues . the top was a holter as it showed my back an inch above my bottom. My shoes were flats with a beautiful design around it. I had on a silver dream catcher necklace with silver feather jewelry as my earings. My hair was a little curled making a beautiful touch as my makeup was light but I had a smoking eye touch to it. I thanked the girls as I helped them get ready and put the stuff away. After we were done I left to go to caius studies only to find him not there so I decided to go to the throne room and the door was closed as I heard someone begging them to have mercy on them "you didn't have mercy when you broke the law, why should we have mercy on you?" I heard caius say as aro sighed and marcus groans. As I slowly backed away I hear a screaming shout of agony and I quickly ran downstairs only to bump into rose as she smiled at me saying I looked gorgeous "are you alright?" she asked me. I didn't answer I just ran as fast as I could through the garden and out of the castle into the streets I didn't stop it felt cool outside as I ran to the point my legs hurt and I couldn't run anymore I stopped at a water fountain and just sat down. Watching a few couples kiss and hold hands as everyone seem to be preparing for the festival that will start in an hour, I sighed and got up starting to walk wherever I was going, I was lost I guess but I was not heading back into the castle. I forgotten what a monster caius is how I only thought of how nice to me and caring he was but he was never that when it came to doing what he had to do, I sighed as I kept walking till I reached a small lovely village like coffee shop. I sat down as waitress asked if I needed anything and I only told her a glass of water would be nice. She smiled at me as she left and with in a minute she came back with a glass as I gave her a ten dollar tip and drank my water and left walking to god knows where. The walk seemed peaceful to me as I had received a few stares from men and compliments from the females. My mind went back to thinking on how caius is the caius I love and fear at the same time, i know his cruelty and rule with the volturi is scary and legendary but gosh could I easily be okay with this could I get over how harsh and cruel he can be, would he ever be that way to me, would he end my life without me knowing it. I sighed as I kept on walking just trying to cleanse my mind.

Its been an hour now as I keep walking and watching old couples holding hands and laughing with one another. I remembered how I wanted that so much but now I will live for eternity with my love never growing old as a young the old lady looked at me and gave me a beautiful rose without thorns as I thanked her kindly and she and her husband turned to their street as I kept walking forward till I came to store I bought another bottle of water and started drinking it as I continued to walk I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned around I became frightened looking at the angry face of caius and then his eyes soften as he realized the fear in my eyes. "we have looked all over for you." he hissed at me as i turned my head away from him and pushed him away to run but he grabbed me and slammed me on his chest. "what is the matter with you?" he growled.

"is that how you rule?" I asked as Aro and marcus showed up with the others "no wonder why you have no humanity." I pushed myself away as I kept on walking hearing caius growl as I bump into felix who showed up as I got to the corner stopping me at my tracks as caius mutters in italian grabbing me. "this is how we rule, its been that way for three thousand years."

"it scares me." I yelled as I push away again trying to get to the other side of the street as he pulls me back and holds me.

"this is who I am get use to it." He growled.

"leah isn't use to this caius." Edward blurted out softly as caius growls at him.

"you are not allowed to leave without a guard." He hissed at me as I turned my head away from him and sighed.

"I want to go home." I said softly.

"we came to take you back to the castle." I looked at him I didn't want to go to the castle I want to go back to forks but if I say that it will hurt him.

"I hate you." I said as I twist my wrist away from him and I walked passing him as I got up to aro "sorry for the problem I made." He nodded his head as felix took me into the car and I got in as the other went inside the car and the three volturi brothers went in their own. I sighed as rosalie smiled at me a little.

"do you really mean that?" she asked as I shook my head "I know its something new that you don't understand but this is how it is." I nodded my head thinking about how hurt caius must be by now. As we reached to the castle he left heading somewhere I don't want to care about as aro announced in two hours we will be going to the festival. He beckoned me to come talk to him at the garden leaving everyone as some of them might be noisy and want to listen.

"are you alright?" aro asked as I nodded my head.

"is that really him?" I had to ask as aro sat on the bench waving his hand to the empty spot next to him I sat down as she looked at the rose bush.

"my brother may seem to be harsh and deeply cruel well actually he is but he lacked understanding and well you know. But ever since you imprinted on him and entered into his life he is still the same caius of course but you made him feel again." I looked at him "ever since he became a vampire his whole demeanor changed his persona as you may say, he is a good executioner I may say but this is how he is." He looked at me and smiled as he picked a rose and held it delicately. "he reminds me of a rose, the color of red to represent his anger the beauty to represent the emotions he has locked down and the thorns to his power (don't judge me I am trying to think like aro its really complicated because he can be so twisted but yet he loves power and i'm just trying to work this whole aro thing down please don't judge me.)

"leah my brother needs you, now that he has you he can't seem to be without you. He can be very cold but I can tell he loves you, I can see it in his dark eyes. You reached somewhere no female could touch not even athenodora." I sighed as he casted the rose back into the rose bush. "please talk to him, he is deeply hurt." He got up and lifted his hands as I took it and got up. "he will be in the gym fighting." I nodded my head as I searched for him.

Looking from door to door as I finally find the gym I can see him fighting with felix as if it was world war four. I could see how angry he is as I opened the door and they stopped fighting. He looked at me as he grabbed his cloak heading to the door as I stopped him, felix looking at us as caius told him to leave us alone. He nodded his head and headed out the room. "what do you want?" he said sharply as I flinched a little at his words. I touched his face as he just stood there like a statue.

"I am sorry, I am not use to your behavior I don't hate you I actually love you deeply. Its just I was scared." He sighed and cupped my face with his cold hand.

"you look beautiful beyond words can comprehend. I will not hurt you. This is who I am this is what I do leah and I need you to understand that." I turned my face away from him.

"are you too embarrassed to be kind or sweet to the others?" he sighed as he pulled me to him.

"I show you this side because I love you, because I can be myself when I am with you and no one else. I can not afford to be weak." I wanted to hit him his chest but he was right, the volturi are meant to be feared are meant to be powerful. I turned away from him "the way you judge is cruel and unforgivable."

"leah that is who we are." I turned to look at him as his eyes were still hard and yet compassionate towards me. "women just try and except that."

"so you're telling me try to except you're a cold hearted leach but you do sweet things like you did this morning with the bubble bath and the pianist playing music with the champagne and my own spa salon thing and still realize you can turn at any second." I said.

"Leah you have my love and you have my kindness what more do you want from me. I help rule the vampire world I am a sadist I enjoy inflicting pain I am cold hearted when I rule. It is who I am except it." I flinched back as he yelled, I was about to run as he grabbed me pulling me to his cold hard chest "I love you leah clearwater, you make me feel again but I can't change who I am. I can only show you the love I can give you, I can only do so much to try make you know how much I care about you but I have my duties leah."

"you scare me." I whispered "please stop scaring me." He held me and lifted my head a little as he kissed me passionately and lovingly as he was telling me everything through that one unique kiss. He pulled away as I gasp for air and I rest my head on his chest.

"il mio dolce tesoro(my sweet darling)." I sighed.

"I love you caius, I really do." He shushed me gently and kissed me.

"E ti amo mia cara leah (and I love you my darling leah)" he sighed "would you still like to go to the festival with me?" he cocked his eyebrow with me as I giggled a little, he was making that funny face to make me feel a little better.

"will you be nice and not be so scary and mean in front of the children?" he laughed as he lifted me up in the air and spun me around.

"am i that really a horrible person?" I laughed as he started tickling me.

"you are intensely terrifying my dear sadist."he licked my lips and grabbed my ass and kissed me again. Leaving me breathless as he smirked.

"then I must be very good to scare you." I rolled my eyes.

"you are not allowed to scare me you evil person."

"and you are not allowed to go against me leah clearwater." I stopped my smile as I realized he was serious and he kissed my forehead gently.

"caius I am hungry." He chuckled as my stomach growled.

"kiss me first."

"say it in italian." I told him as he chuckled.

"baciami prima (kiss me first)"

"no." he lifted me up in the air catching me and spinning me around making me laugh and a little dizzy.

"le donne lo giuro, se non mi baci ti farò morire di fame fino a quando l'utente accetta di baciare le mie labbra fredde (women i swear if you do not kiss me i will make you starve until you agree to kiss my cold lips)" I rolled my eyes not knowing what the heck he just said I kissed him as he kissed back gently. He slowly pulled away and held my hand as we headed out to the gym. We entered into the throne room only to see felix and alec were holding a guy on his knees as he hisses back at aro. Caius whole demeanor changed his place everything as he went to an emotionless feature of himself as he let go of my hand and walked to his seat. I stood there watching in silence as they trailed him caius catching up to everything that was being told about what he broke. I stood there looking at him as his eyes looked at me and looked back at the guy. Caius got up and walked towards the man "brother may i?" aro agreed and I saw caius put his hands into the guys mouth and started stretching and pulling as I heard the sound of crinkling or break glass filling the room as I cover my ears and turned my back so I would see the rest. As I heard the head being tossed on the ground and the arms being ripped apart. I felt cold arms wrapped around my stomach as I felt a soft lic on my neck. I turned to see aro looking at me with his soft eyes kissing my forehead and felix and alex take the body to the furnace to burn. I shook a little in fear to see he enjoyed what he did to see his true nature and he held my hand and took me out the throne room. As we got to the car it was quiet between us as he held my hand and kissed it "this is who I am leah." He said softly as I nodded my head and rested it on his shoulder.

"I except it caius." I said softly as he tilted my head up and kissed me.

"I will never hurt you like that. Sex yes but I can never do anything gruesome to you." I nodded my head as we got out the car and he took me to a little pizza parlor as I ate. He looked at the window to watch others prepare as there is just thirty minutes left to the festival to start at three in the afternoon. "caius." He looked at me and smiled as he took my hand. I got up and sat beside him looking to see if anyone would be noisy or looking but we were at the corner as people had their backs turned I sighed as I moved my hair "drink." I whispered showing the same mark he placed he slowly kissed my neck and bit into it as she slowly drank my blood to the point I felt like I was getting dizzy and he stopped licking the droplets of blood as I rested my head on his shoulder. "sorry I took too much." I giggled a little.

"don't be sorry. I am yours remember. I trust you won't hurt me." He wraps his arms around me as I tilt my head to kiss him "you taste delicious." He smirked as our lips touch and then he pulled away as I rested my head on his chest.

We sat there as my phone rung to see rose.

Leah- hello

Rose- where are you don't tell me you ran again

Leah- I am with caius at a pizza restaurant we are at the centrix so just meet us there. Caius took me to go eat

Rose- okay, glad you guys made up

Leah- yeah me too.

Rose- why do you sound so weak?

Leah- nothing I just fed caius I will be fine

Rose- oh do you need anything?

Leah- no no thank you, I am okay.

Rose- alright see you in an hour

Leah- okay.

I hanged up the phone as caius ordered another doctor pepper for me as I drank that. Kissing my forehead a few times a guy asked if he could take a picture of us as a festival thing. I smiled as caius agreed as we smiled and the guy went to go print it out as he put It into an envelope. "il tuo amore splenda sempre." He walked away and I looked at caius.

"what did he say?" he smiled

"he said may our love shine bright forever." I smiled as I rested my head back on his chest. Feeling a little bit better but caius didn't let us leave yet just to make sure I would be able to walk.

~caius~

The festival was actually fun, I guess it was because I am enjoying it with leah and this is her first. Dancing in the streets with everyone as the girls joined in and the guys watched even aro's with and marcus girlfriend joined in and the fun. Leah came to me as she pulled me "dance with me caius." I smiled as I gave into her little whimper as I held her and we slowed danced the girls pulling the boys as I watch dyandra and renesmee being lift up by their parents as they did their little slow group dance as well. I turned my head to see athenodora looking at us angry I stopped and so did aro and marcus to look at her and she left. I rolled my eyes as I went back to dancing with leah and the others went back to dancing as well. "you never told me why you and athenodora divorced." I looked at her and smiled.

"we divorced because I found her cheating even though I did as well I needed a good excuse to end the marriage and she gave me one since she slipped through her little secret she held for five hundred years. But I decided to let her keep her lover as I was grateful that I got mines." I kissed her gently.

Everyone seemed to have a blast as we all head home, I end up carrying a sleeping leah in my arms but I didn't have a problem with that. She had fun and that was all that matter to me. I layed her down as she woke up and got out of bed taking her dress on leaving herself in just her underwear "caius please lay with me tonight. I need you." She whimpered as I smiled and took my shirt off she rested her head on my chest as I covered both of us with my sheet. "goodnight my darling." I said as she giggled.

"goodnight caius, I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

~leah~

Shopping was awesome. bella, rose, alice, renesmee, dyandra, jane and i went shopping crazy. New cute outfits that we try on and having the guys hold shopping bags and gosh it was viva shoptastic. Caius didn't come though so he sent alec to be my guard, i told alec i don't get the whole guard thing and he chuckled. A few guys came over and asked me out as i trying to get out of the conversation alec jumped in the conversation making the other guys leave embarrassed. i sighed as we walked into the victoria secret store as i bought four new lingerie outfits to surprise caius with, i hope he likes it as alec turns his head like he didn't see anything and then growled when his sister bought three for her seth as she rolled her eyes telling him she can have sex with whoever she wants to. i sighed as we all sat down for while since me and the little girls became hungry and we headed to the food court. As we sat down a pair of eyes were just staring at me with anger, i could hear them growl as jane hissed. 'who are they?" i asked softly as jane looked at me.

"they are children of the moon the real werewolves." i sighed as they kept their eyes on me and looked at dyandra and renesmee.

"daddy they are making me feel uncomfortable." as soon as she said that they growled as emmett lifted her up and kissed her on her forehead.

"if they do anything stupid daddy will kill them." jane and rosalie hissed as the others looked at them. they got up and left scowling and muttering a few words in italian. i sighed as we continued our conversation until a group surrounded us the same people that was sitting a few tables from us had a groupe.

"what do you want?" i asked calmly.

"your a shifter and yet you're with them." a guy hissed as i rolled my eyes on got up.

"who i am hanging out with is none of your business." jane hissed as carlisle stood up.

"look we don't want any problem this is a family vacation you are interfering with, please leave." the guy looked at him, and looked at me.

"you have two volturi guards and i can smell caius all over you." i felt cold and solid as the leader said that, jane and alec stood up blocking their view from me if they can but it was twenty of them and it was only fourteen of us. Caius i linked my mind to him as i could see he is in his studies doing work what is it darling? he asked as i showed him what was going on and he hissed. edward looked at me and nodded his head as he looked back at the wolve.

"it doesn't concern you." he said.

"can you please leave us alone?" dyandra asked as the girl growled at her emmett got up handed dyandra off to rose and stood walked up.

"did you just growled at my child?" he hissed as the girl was shocked to hear him say his child. watching rose kiss her on her forehead as she gently put dyandra behind them as renesmee followed and the girls slowly walked away as they started to run when they say caius, aro and marcus with more guards. i sighed a small relief as caius came behind me and hissed and he pulled me behind. the wolves were now outnumbered by ten people as the leader growled as they slowly left glaring at me and the others "disgusting." a girl said as felix grabbed her by the throat and hissed the others wanted to fight right then and there but felix threw her to them as people were starting to watch they growled and left. i sighed of great relief as caius cupped my cheek asking me if i was okay as i nodded my head. "we must take care of them." aro said softly as caius hissed and kissed me on my forehead as they left us at the mall rose and bella made sure dyandra and renesmee go back to the castle with them so they can take their nap and to be safe just in case if they show up. caius left felix with us for my protection since he was the big guy.

"that was annoying." rose said as we all got up and headed to another store. I saw a fantastic black shirt with skull designs on it maybe caius would wear it. i sighed as i took my credit card he gave me, i didn't want to use much of his money i mean i know he is filthy rich for a three thousand year old vampire but i really don't want to spend so much money, i already used five thousand and i think that is enough.

we headed back to the castle as we walked into the throne room only for me to be slammed into the marble floor by a force that was unbelievable, i heard hisses as rosalie screamed out to stop it. i looked to see someone just staring at me as the other seemed to make a force field surrounding them and me so no one would touch us. "so this is the shifter." the girl vamp said as the marble cracked underneath me. i felt like i was going to die and then something happened. my wolf became angry and i felt incredible strength as i easily but slowly got up i could feel the girl intensifying the gravity as the marble floor cracked under my feet.

~Aro~

trying to break the force field with everything we got wasn't even working, as we looked at leah getting up i was amaze how she was fighting gravity and then her eyes turned blue. Light markings started to appear all over her body as i she shined bright and before i knew it she had flung the girl and the guy to the wall as they kissed and disappeared before anyone could catch them. we all looked at leah as she turned back to normal the markings gone as she fell backwards only to be caught by caius, she looked weak and pale as if she used all her energy. i looked at the marble floor that was cracked now and i looked at leah, what power does she have that seems so marvelously great? Her eyes still glowed blue as caius sat on his throne holding her in his arms as leah kept her eyes open shakingly rubbing his cloak as the unbelievable happen, she but caius as caius hissed and held her, was she feeding off of him? before i could do something she latched her mouth off of caius neck as caius growled. caius stretched his hands out to me as i saw what he saw apparently the bite that leah had did on caius she showed him what she saw in the two vampires mind that tried to hurt her. "remarkable." leah didn't say anything as she slowly looked at me "she is weak." i said as caius held her closer.

"caius, i need to hunt." she croaked as edward slowly and carefully took her into his arms. "we will hunt with her, as i saw the discoloration in their eyes caius agreed as they ran out the castle heading to the forest it was already dark but caius sent felix and demetri t follow them. "my my brother." caius looked at me and turned his head.

"the bound you guys have is remarkable." marcus said as he sighed and turned his head.

"ruthless as ever but emotions i thought never existed in you seem to show when you are with her." caius sighed and got up "where are you going?" he turned to look at me.

"i'm going to my studies, from what i can find leah is something but i don't know what. if they call her the mother wolf is she some type of goddess or i don't know." i sighed.

"i haven't found much studies about it either. but we will see what happens today was a little bit surprising to see her use her power again." he nodded his head as all three of us headed to our studies.

~Leah~

Its been two and a half weeks now and caius hasn't done anything with me neither did we have sex. i sighed as i had on my silk night gown that luckily covered my butt as i headed to his studies to find him writing something. He looked at me and stopped what he was doing, i rested my head on the door frame as he stretched his hands towards me. i locked the door as i walked to him and sat on his lap looking at his handwriting his style was calligraffiti beautiful and sharp. "caius can we go somewhere today?" i turned my head to look at him as he was thinking "all we did together was go to the pizza restaurant for me to eat and the festival." he looked at me and sighed as he kissed my arm and muttered something in italian. I looked back at his desk to look at his hand writing again as i grabbed a piece of blank paper and tried to write just like he was writing. luckily i do very well with art but i had to do it slowly, his writing was uniques but i guess i copied it well and i wrote i love you so can we please be together today. he looked a the paper and chuckled at my little sign and he kissed my arm muttering in italian again. i looked at my legs to see my thighs were fully showing as my underwear was on top of his member. I may be skinny but my boobs and my ass was another story. i wasn't wearing a bra as my nipples poked out trying to stab my nightgown i had just bought. His fingers gently rubbed on it as i turned around sitting on his lap as my feet hanged. his left hand was holding my butt keeping me close to him as his right hand slid the strap down to my shoulders as my boobs are revealed. caius toungue slowly licked my errect nipple as his hand foundeling the other one, i whimpered as his tongue flicked and his mouth sucked gently. my hands combing through his hair as i bend backward. caius gently put everything aside so i can rest my back on the desk as i herd a zipper go down and my pantie was pulled to the side as i felt his cold hard member slowly entering into me. i gasped as caius kissed my stomach and he slowly paced himself and and out of me. i moaned and whimpered as he stood up and continued the slow pace. He went back to my breast enjoying my taste as he kept pumping into me slowly. I was confused and shocked but i was so delighted, caius has never had sex with me like this before it was always fast and powerful but this moment was sweet and loving and cherishing. The icey cold feeling he was giving me was amazing and sweet, he lift me up as he continued the same pace and then he sat down pulling me out as i whimpered and he kissed me. realizing we were at it from eight in the morning till eleven thirty i sighed as i rested my head on his chest. "go get ready." i looked at him and smiled.

"we can go today?" he chuckled as he placed my strap covering my body again as he gave me his cloak to hide my night gown.

"yes we are going out today." i kissed him on the cheek as i got up and almost fell as he save me just in time "are you alright?" i nodded my head as my legs felt like jello from the passionate sex he gave me, he chuckled as i made sure i could walk again as i kissed him and left his office. turning around to the corner i see emmett and felix talking about video games as they turn their head towards me. felix in shock "you're wearing caius favorite cloak." i smiled as i gave them both a hug.

"and you are generously hugging us." emmett said "oh you got fucked good." i giggled like a schoolgirl as rose opened the door in shock.

"isn't such a beautiful day." i said.

"its cloudy." dyandra said from behind rose who shushed her and told her to get in the shower so she could take her to disney world.

"you got it good didn't you." i smiled and giggled like a schoolgirl, and walked away heading to my room saying good morning to aro and marcus. they looked shocked "isn't that caius favorite cloak?" marcus asked as i nodded with a really huge grin as aro danced in the hallway doing the gangnam style.

i headed to caius room and took a shower style feeling him inside me as i heard the door opened thinking it was him and i kept quiet until a pair of hands grabbed my mouth and i looked to see it wasn't him. A towel was wrapped around me as a rag covered my mouth and everything went dark.

~Caius~

heading to my room to see if leah was ready i found my room empty, smelling her scent as i smelled two other scents that was not knowledgeable to me. i went into the bathroom to see the shower curtain on the floor and a broken bathroom tub. I roared out in anger as everyone rushed into my room. My eyes became black angry and as i grabbed demetri "look for her." i yelled as demetri sniffed her scent as he hissed.

"the two scents have been washed clean but i can tell they are werewolves." i growled "they exit out the window." as demetri jumped out as we all followed and then he stopped and looked at me in shock "the sent ends here master caius." i growled as i lifted him up as rose grabbed my hand and shook his head "i will keep tracking." he said as i gently put him down. "i can tell they used chloroform, thus the struggle she tried to fight back but couldn't" aro looked at me.

"i can't link myself to her." i hissed as demetri kept on trying to track her keeping the link open i could feel her body as aro held my hand. I hissed as i felt someone hand holding her roughly but that was all i could get from her. she was knocked out as i kept on saying her name over and over again but she didn't' answer me she couldn't. I kept my link open to her until someone or something had cut us off. i growled as jasper calmed me down, "don't do anything irrational brother. we will find her." aro said as he sent everyone out to find her. I stayed with demetri as i had rose, alice and esme to stay home with the kids. edward, jasper, emmett, aro and marcus stayed with me as carlisle joined with the other guards heading the opposite direction from us. "i could still feel her body that was the only thing i could feel from her, please leah please be okay.

~leah~

caius, i tried to link myself to him feeling dazed and heavily drowsy caius i thought again "your link has been blocked nice try." a guy said as i tried to open my eyes but i couldn't. i felt strong rough hands grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. i whimpered but i still couldn't get my eyes to open. the man's arms started rubbing on my body feeling my breast "lets see what makes you so special huh." i remembered i was naked as i heard others snicker in the background. "for a small girl you got a big ass and huge tits." a laugh came out from the others as i slowly opened my eyes but i couldn't see anything they blinded me with something as i whimpered until i felt hands all over me. tw mouths were on my breast as i felt someone penetrate me i scream and cried out as they had tied my hands to chains "stop i screamed stop it." i cried and screamed "caius." i screamed as they laughed at me and i cried harder as they banged me harder and faster. all in my mind i thought about caius trying to link myself to him trying to break the block as i smelt blood and i felt like i was being ripped in two as i felt another guy entered into my other whole i screamed and yelled the pain was too great and unbearable. I kept my mind on caius. caius please find me.

~caius~

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." i roared as i held my head falling on my knees onto the ground. Everyone rushed to my side as i felt leah's body, they were raping her. i roared louder as i slammed trees and boulders telling demitri to hurry it up. i could feel her as she managed to break through the block that was made between us as she kept on saying my name over and over telling me to find her begging me to hurry as she felt weak and was blind her as i could see faces or to know where her surroundings were. I roared out loud as aro tried to touch me but i pushed him away from me as demetri ran and we all followed until he stopped and sniffed the air. he ran further as we followed and what seemed like a good three hours we finally reached to a small cottage somewhere and i could smell leah in her own blood. I quickly slammed the door opened to find leah on the floor bound up naked on the floor with her own blood. i quickly covered her with my cloak as she whimpered and i pulled the blindfold off of her as she looked at me, she cried as i held her in my arms holding her she was weak she couldn't even lift her hands. i hadn't looked at anyone else as demetri fell on his knees telling me sorry he couldn't track her in time that he could not track her faster. I couldn't smell their scent all over her. "who ever they are that did this, planned it well enough for demetri to have a hard time tracking her." aro said as i growled and hissed. Leah didn't even speak she just cried as her eyes said it all how scared and happy to see me. Caius you came. she said to me in my mind and then her eyes closed "leah." i shook her lightly as i heard her soft breathing and a cracking sound as i looked to see her ribs connecting slowly. Carlisle quickly checked her as the others growled and became angry as demetri rushed to track the dogs that did this to her. But he couldn't track them it was if they teleported themselves as edward exclaimed we are two hundred miles away from the castle and how delicately planned his was. caius it was horrible, it was so horrible i couldn't fight them i couldn't i shushed her sweetly using whatever kindness i had left in me onto her as i lifted her up gently.

"i'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner." i wanted to break down but i know i couldn't instead i was angry and mad i wanted to kill someone, right now and fast.

"Affrettatevi mama fretta (hurry mama hurry)" i heard the shout of a little girl as in seconds she entered into the cottage as we looked her followed by a mother and an old grandmother. i looked at them as alec and jane blocked them from turning around.

"Qualcuno ti ha mandato qui? (did anyone sent you here)" i growled as the girl hid behind her mother.

"mia nipote ha detto che cinque uomini dissero che c'era una donna che aveva bisogno di aiuto. (my granddaughter said five men told her there was a women who needed help.)" i looked at the old lady and the mother with her child.

"Dose vostro bambino sa che cosa assomigliano( dose you're child know what they look like?)" i hissed.

"lei mi ha detto che sembrava spaventoso e avevano una maschera, che stavano lauhging e le disse che avrà bisogno di cure mediche. non credevo in un primo momento, ma mia figlia non sta a noi come abbiamo dovuto credere e ci precipitammo al cottage le dissero. (she said they looked scary and they had on a mask, they were lauhging and told her she will need medical attention. i didn't believe it at first but my daughter dosen't lie to us as we had to believe and we rushed to the cottage they told her.)" the mother said as i looked at the child "le hanno detto di dare a nome della persona Caio ho letto e non era molto piacevole così siamo corsi velocemente come potremmo (they told her to give it to the person name caius i read it and it wasn't very pleasing so we rushed as fast as we could.)" i handed leah gently to aro as he held her.

"Sono Caius ( I am caius)" the mother looked at me and nodded her head giving me the paper as i read the words written in italian. "what does it say." aro asked me as i growled

"it says we enjoyed her and understood why she is so special." i growled as the three humans backed a little as they realized who we are. i looked at them and pointed out to carlisle. "questo è un medico puo aiutare a prenderci cura di lei, ti pagherò gentilmente per favore? (this is a doctor can you help us take care of her, i will pay you graciously please?)' the old woman nodded her head as they beckon us to follow them to their home. the old women pointed the bed for us to lay leah in as aro followed. the young mother came with a pan of water and a wash rag as they carefully cleaned her body from the dry blood as they were finished carlisle carefully checked between her legs as he turned his head away quickly and muttering in anger as he got up and left the room breaking a tree. i didn't want to look if i did i would have probably killed the humans but i looked anyway and hissed in anger i turned my head and left the cottage growling as the women slowly but gently tried to clean her. carlisle went back in to do his job as he sighed in relief to say she has healed and the lady recleaned her gently muttering in sadness for leah. my anger was exceeding as jasper used as much as he could to keep me restrain. aro was angry but kind to the three ladies as the little girl helped leah to drink something as much as she could. marcus on the other hand was out with demetri, felix, alec and jane trying to see if they could find anything but only came back empty handed.

edward had informed the others at the castle that we found her as he quickly hanged up to not explain anything. rose called but he turned his cellphone off as everyone else did. "caius." leah whimpered in her sleep as i held her hand and kissed her forehead.  
"i am here." i calmly said to her as i hissed.

"don't leave me please." she whimpered "please don't leave me." she slowly opened her eyes only to see anger and pain on my face. I kissed her hand as i left the cottage "caius." she shouted weakly as she panicked as aro shushed her.

"caius needs to be alone right now, the important thing he needs to have on his mind is that you are safe right now."

"please don't leave me caius." she whispered. i stopped right then and there a part of me wanting to turn back and hold her but the other part of me was disgusted of myself and i couldn't come to look at her feeling like a failure that i didn't protect her the way i was supposed to. i smelled the salty tears but i couldn't turn back to to go to her as she screamed my name weakly as she broke a glass.

"close the door." i hissed as one of them followed. as i continued to walk hearing my darlings agonizing screams shouting my name and crying whimpering and begging for me to come back but i just couldn't. thinking back on the note i growled as i took down a tree, they touched her and i couldn't find her enough time to kill them. i rested myself on a tree as edward came and stood beside me. "she won't stop asking for you, neither will her cries end."

"make jasper put her to sleep." he looked at me.

"he's trying but she is fighting it, i came to get you. she needs you right now and she isn't giving up till you hold her in your arms. i get that you're upset we all are but you're here now and she needs your comfort more than ever." i sighed thinking that the bastard was right as he smirked and i got up rushing to the cottage to hear her crying for me "calm down." carlisle said.

**"i want caius." her crying was too painful as i took a breath and entered in as she looked at me crying stretching her arms out towards me and i came to her and lifted her up and held her sitting her down shushing her as she whimpered "don't leave me, don't leave." the ladies looked at me and i saw a plate of food for leah she refused to eat. "Mi dispiace, non mi lascio di nuovo (i am sorry i won't leave you again.)" i whispered in her ear as she calmed down and held on me tighter as she slowly drifted off to sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

~Caius~

we stayed at the cabin till leah was fully healed as i gave the three ladies their pay gently thanking them as we left. Holding leah in my arms as she snuggles herself close to me and we all head back to the castle finding the others waiting for us at the door. Leah hasn't spoken a word since she cried in my arms the very night we found her. I sighed as i walked up to my chambers laying her on the bed as she looked at me and got up holding me from behind. I turned and cupped her face assuring her i would be back in five minutes as she slowly let go as jane entered into the room i left. heading into my office i grabbed my things and headed back to my room dismissing jane as she left and i locked the door. Leah sat by me as i started to do my work filing forms and signing off signatures as leah kept quite and laid down beside me falling asleep as she gripped my clothing. It has only been three weeks and already this happened, i should lock her up in a tower but i know that was never possible with leah. She is too free spirited and argues too much to even understand not to mention the fact she can phase and strike fear if she has to or if she wants to. More importantly i don't want her to feel like this is a prison to her, i sighed as i cupped her face gently as she snuggled a little into the touch and smiled. I still sent demetri and felix on the mission to find who those guys were but still there was no lead its like they teleported or something and it disturbed me wondering if they could kidnap leah again right from under me i growled as leah whimpered softly and i calmed down not wanting to wake her. Rosalie wanted to talk to her but leah refused to talk to anyone about anything that had happened she even didn't want to explain it to anyone. Her nightmares were the worst, staying at the cottage for the week as i heard leah's screams and whimpers as she wakes up crying in my arms, afraid to go back to sleep as i had to coax her into it. I kissed her forehead as i finished my paperwork and put in a folder on my dresser i pulled leah up close to me as she snuggled into me.

combing my fingers through her hair i felt a bump on her head as she winced a little and calmed down. i hissed under my breathe as she snuggled as much as she could as aro and marcus entered into the room followed by rose, esme and alice. "we need to talk to you bother." aro sighed softly as i gently shifted leah off of me slowly as esme lied down having leah snuggle into her as i heard her whimper realizing she could tell the difference but she calmed down. I left my room glancing at leah as rosalie assured they won't let anything happen to her. i closed my door as we headed off to the throne room. "what is it now?" i hissed as aro smiled at me.

"we haven't feed." he said as i sighed ready to turn back around but i couldn't if i didn't feed i knew leah would feed me her blood even though she tasted so divine i would probably end up killing her by mistake or something. i could my eyes were already black and the pulse of leah was making me hungry. i sighed and gave in as i entered a hall of people in their late sixties and late fifties no children of course as they smiled and looked at the decorative scenery thats when we all attacked. i could hear leah in my mind linking to me in her sleep as she said my name so sweetly bring music to my ears or my mind for that matter. As i finished drinking the fifth person the guards got rid of the dead bodies and i sat on the throne with my brothers. Nothing much was said that day as another person was dragged breaking the law, today i didn't seem to care my mind was only focusing on leah as she muttered in my mind to come back to her. not right now darling i am busy, i will come back when i am done. just stay with esme and the others. she didn't answer as i listened on what the laws that the man had broken and he was executed him. A female came in the room as she looked afraid, she was a newborn vampire i could tell but she had an amazing control of her thirst. "why are you here." aro asked as i looked at her annoyed, maybe she wanted to join in whatever it was i wasn't interested in it. she looked scared as she looked at me frightened as she slowly took a deep breath she slowly walked up towards me as i looked at her as if she was out of her mind. She kneeled down before me and looked to the ground and looked at me "i over heard something at a bar yesterday." i looked at her.

"this better not waste my time." i hissed as she nodded her head saying it wouldn't it.

"i over heard five men talking about raping caius lover." i hissed as i grabbed her by the neck slamming to the wall.

"who are they." she was scared as aro and marcus touched my hand as i let her go as she dropped to the floor. "they were whispering among themselves so no one could hear but i have good ears and i can hear the slightest sound of anything. they were laughing and said that they should have killed her. they are wolves." she said scared out of her mind as she tried to muster up whatever courage i had depleted from her. "i didn't come here to make a bargain or anything i drew their faces i came here yesterday but i was told to come back today because you were not here. she quickly grabbed her bag and took out the pictures and shakingly handed it to me as i grabbed it from her hands looking at the pictures i realized i had seen them before at the mall.

"do you know anything else?" she looked at aro in fear as she nodded her head yes.

"they sounded like they worked alone, saying that the others don't know and that they are planning to do it again.i even overheard them calling her a disgusting wolf to be sleeping with a leech." i hissed as she backed away from me."please don't kill me i'm not lying no one sent me either i swear." i looked at the papers again as aro touched her face and looked at her smiling.

"she speaks the truth." aro said "why did you kill you're creator?" we looked at her.

"my family were killed and my creator told me it was because of gas and he turned me, only to find out he killed my parents and my three siblings and i did it for revenge." she said "i feed on animal blood because i don't want to hurt humans. i didn't choose this life i swear." she said as marcus sighed.

"thank you for the information you have given us." i said as she looked at me. I could tell she had been living on the streets and in the forest. "aro i think we should give her a prize for this information she has came upon." aro looked at me and nodded "but first did you follow them?" she looked at me and nodded her head as she grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to me.

"i followed them carefully so they wouldn't recognize they were being followed. they entered into the home and a few other wolves went in. i overheard they are having another meeting next friday which is in ten days in that same building." i looked at her and immediately i hugged her and i dropped let her go fixing my posture as aro claps in joy giving marcus a smile.

"child you have done well. but why did you do this." marcus asked her as she looked him still afraid.

"because my mother was rapped and i was born. and my sister was rapped. i believe its wrong and unfair and i just thought it was the right thing to do." she muttered softly in ashamed that she was a product of rape.

"do you have anyone?" marcus asked as she nodded her head as aro becond jane to bring carlisle. in three minutes carlisle came in confused as to why he was called.

"ah carlisle we have great news." aro pointed out to the girl "i'm sorry what is your name?" she looked at him.

"my name is terza." she said softly

"ah beautiful name terza" aro said "as i gift from us, carlisle would you except terza into your home, she feeds off of animals as you and your family do and she gave us amazing wonderful information for us on leahs perpetrators." carlisle looked at her and thanked her as she nodded her head. "to thank terza we are hoping to give the orphan a home in thanks."

"i accept." carlisle said "may i ask who are the men, who hurt my daughter." i handed the pictures to carlisle as he was shocked recognizing them as well and handed me the pictures back.

"she even gave us information on their location where they meet." i added in gladly as i thanked her again. she nodded her head as carlisle asked her to follow him that he may introduce her to the family. before terza left the room she turned around and walked towards us. "thank you for your great kindness and i am sorry for what has happened." we nodded as she turned around and followed carlisle as the door closed shut. aro did his stupid dance around the hall and i for once decided to join him and so did marcus. we are bumbling fools for a good five minutes as we fixed ourselves.


	9. Chapter 9

~leah~

waking up in caius arms is relaxing. i talked to esme and the others as rosalie cried saying how sorry she is. i told them everything will be okay and that i am fine even though we all knew that was a lie. somehow caius feels really happy and he mumbled to himself say three days left till retribution. he told me that thanks to terza he and the others will enjoy a lovely friday night. i didn't want to question it as i still had the nightmares but i kept it from caius. Believing it would better for me to not know what they look like, even though i wanted to know caius isn't going to allow it and i just accepted it sighing as he kisses my forehead. "i got two tickets to go to a mozart concert, i know you love classical music and its on thursday." i looked at him and smiled.

"i would really like that." he kissed my forehead and head to his office. i sighed as i turned my head and looked out the window. i decided to go to the game room bored out of my mind and to see emmett and the boys playing halo as they turned to look at me. "care to join us." as felix held out a pink controller, i rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor next to them as we started playing. i ended the person with the most kills and i only died twice. they guys looked at me and s smirked. "oh hell now rematch." they all said as we started to play the game again and i again. as we played different maps the three kings came in and watched us as everyone joined and i got up and sat on felix lap shoving him around so i couldn't kill me.

"leah that is cheating." as he tried to kill me i gave him a headshot "nnnoooo. i was so close." he groaned as i got up and sat down next to him as i got killed.

"hey." i looked to see who did as jasper was laughing while dimitri said he did it. i growled as i tried to make demetri my target and i killed him.

"oh you came back with vengeance." felix laughed as he head shot me and i looked at him in shock "but i come back for retribution." i bucked my head on his shoulder as he faked cried say that i hurt his shoulder. Emmett was having fun driving around until he ran me over killing me.

"yes move bitch get out the get out the way bitch get out the way." everyone started laughing as he sang that song doing the MC Hammer crazy legs as he sat down and started driving around the place running over felix "you bastard." everyone laughed as felix headshot emmett and took his car reversing and going forward a couple time on his dead body making everyone laughed.

"no." emmett cried

"hey emmett you and me tag team felix." i blurted out

"deal." he said as we moved up on felix killing him as emmett and i humped his dead body and everyone cracked up. felix had his mouth open.  
"holy crap." he shouted out as he killed demetri and humped his dead body.

"okay humping war." demetri bellowed out as we all killed each other and counted how many times he have humped the dead player and i ended up winning by one point as emmett was behind me and it was demetri, jasper, alec and then felix.

"how am i last?" everyone laughed.

"you were busy trying to kill emmett you forgot about everyone else." alec said as i giggled and rested my head on felix shoulder.

"don't worry fe fe will play again." he looked at me and crossed his eyes as sticked my dog out.

"oh you want to go below the belt alright consider yourself terminated when i kill you in halo."

"thats if you can halo reach."

"BBUUUUURRRRRNNNN." emmett yelled out as everyone laughed.

"fine i have an idea about we makes jokes to see who is better at playing and being the comedian." felix brought out as we all yelled deal.

"what is the topic?" he looked at me and smiled.

"the topic will be dumb blondes, gays, religious jocks, and yo mama jokes." we all agreed as we started playing the game again."

Conversation Jokes: (do not get offended okay this is just a story chill. you can find these jokes on )

Leah: How do you fit three homosexuals on one barstool?

emmett: how

Leah: Turn it up-side down

Everyone: OOOOOHHHHHHHHH

jasper: holy shit

Felix: How do 5 gay men walk?

Leah: how

Felix: One Direction.

alec: holy shit (everyone starts laughing)

Jasper: What do gay horses eat?

Emmett: what

Jasper: Hhhheeeeyyyyy

(everyone laughed hard as hell)

alec: what do you call an angry bird?

Jane: what

Alec: Caius

(everyone broke out laughing as caius growled and i smiled at him as he winked back)

Demetri: good one. What do you call a 5-Man gay mariachi band?

Leah: what

Demetri: Jaun Direction

Emmett: oh snap (as we laughed)

Leah: how do you get a nun pregnant?

Everyone: How

Leah: dress her up as an alter boy (everyone burst out laughing hard as hell)

Emmett: my wife might kill me for this one. What does the Bermuda Triangle and a blonde have in common?

Alec: what?

Emmett: they both swallow a lot of semen.

(my eyes got wide as everyone burt out laughing and i heard a smack as emmett said ow laughing. looking at rosalie)

Rosalie: why was the blonde confused after giving birth to twins.

Jasper: what

Rosalie: she couldn't figure out who was the other mom (everyone laughed as emmett pulled her into a kiss)

Jane: what can strike a blonde without even knowing it? ( we all looked at her wondering)

Aro: what?

Jane: a thought (everyone cracked up)

Alice: how can you get a blonde to laugh on saturday?

Jasper: what is it dear?

Alice: tell it to her on wednesday

Demetri: oh shit. (we laughed) what do you call a nun on a wheelchair?

leah: what

Demetri: a virgin mobile.

~Marcus~ (yeah marcus speaks, marcs speaks)

listening to these bumbling fools making jokes actually made me laugh. ever since leah has entered into caius life she seems to have brought life to this dreadful annoying place. i even enjoy seeing caius reaction except for the part when leah gets injured, kidnapped anything bad displeases me. caius pulls her towards him as she sit on his lap and continues to play as caius inhaled her scent kissing her shoulder. "get a room." emmett shouted as everyone looked and made awww they are so in love sighs. leah blushes as she turns to look at caius as he smiles at her and kisses her lips as my brother aro dances while jane joins in. i roll my eyes as i join and then everyone joins in the little laughter as caius groans and kisses leah again. pulling her close to his chest as he mutters i love you to her. we all froze as she looks at him and he looks at her with those eyes. those eyes aro and i had never seen before jane quickly took a picture well five actually and texted everyone "i thought i would never see the day you look at someone like that." caius looks at me and smiles looking back at leah as she rested her head on his shoulder as she mutters she is hungry and he get ups holding her in his arms as she gives alice the controller and she joins in as she starts killing everyone while felix shouts out what the fuck a bad ass female game player. "and this is one of the reasons i love my wife." jasper shouts out as they kiss. i rolled my eyes and enjoyed the little game.

~caius~

as we get dressed i decided to wear a jean pants and a shirt as leah put on a short tank top dress with flats on. she held my hand as we walked out the castle "where are you taking me?" she giggled as i lifted her up on my back and we continued to walk "hey i have a dress on, are you forgetting?"

" it is long enough." she sighed as she held onto me.

"i love you caius." i smiled as i climbed up the stairs.

"i love you too sweetheart." she sighed as she rested her head on top of mine. humming a melody as i listened till we go to the door and i gently put her down. we entered as she gasped, it was an outside little restaurant on top a roof, the stairs shining brightly as the waitress looked at me and smiled as she took us to our seats. we sat at the corner as she looked down to see cars passing by and people walking. she looked up at the stars smiling as she looked at me "what do you think?" she smiled trying to answer my question.

"unbelievably beautiful." she said as i smiled holding her hand as my fingers circled her palm.

"leah i will always love you and i will always protect you." she looked at me as her smile faded.

"caius don't blame yourself for the things that happened to me." my eyes looked to her and i wanted to argue that it was but i don't want to ruin this night for her. she already has been through enough because of me, she gripped my hand a little tighter as she smiled at me "the important thing is that we are together, and that we take things a step at a time." i smirked a little as the waiter introduced himself giving us a menu but i rejected it telling him i wouldn't be eating anything. leah looked at me as the waiter offered water and i kindly except.

"i don't know what to get, there all in italian and i know zero." i chuckled, she looked at me "i'm serious."

"come here." she got up as she sat on my lap as i held the menu. "how about pasta di pollo parmigiano con funghi e salsa di pomodoro?" she looked at me confused.

"what the hell is that." she whispered as i chuckled.

"parmesan chicken pasta with mushroom and tomato sauce." she looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"maybe." i smiled i smiled as i tilted my head and she kissed my lips. "why do the waiters look at you in fear." she whispered.

"because me and my brothers dine here. they serve vampire and humans." she looked at them and smiled "they think i might make you my meal." she rolled her eyes and kissed my lips again.

"what is the next one?"

"okay lets see Ravioli di melanzane con crema di salsa di funghi, which mean eggplant ravioli with cream of mushroom sauce."

"ew mushrooms." i chuckled "anything but mushrooms caius." i smiled and looked at the menu again.

"cosce di rana, frog legs." leah looked at me with the what the fuck face as i chuckled "i am going to take that as a no." she shook her head up and down as i laughed a little. "lasagne con tre diversi formaggi e salumi italiani con carne di manzo. lasagna with three different cheese and italian sausage with beef." her eyes light up.

"can i have that one?" i looked at her as the moon hit her hair beautifully illuminating her beauty to the fullest.

"leah you can have whatever you want from me." she looked at me cupped my face.  
"i do have one thing i want from you more then anything in the world."

"what is that?" she looked at me as the waiter came and i ordered her lasagna for her and the waiter left nervously gosh was he really thinking she was going to be my meal? i look back at leah as she looked at me.

"i don't care about how old you are enough to be my gazillionth great great grandfather, i don't care about how much money you have, and i don't care about the things you can buy me." she sighed as she looked back at the stars and smiled then looked back at me as her eyes said it all. "i want you to love me endlessly, i want to always be on your mind and in your heart. i want to wake up in your arms and to fall asleep in your arms. i want you to look at me the way you look at me now. all i need and desire is your love for me. i want to hear you say you love me caius. i want to feel like i am the only women you will ever want and need. and i want to be the only one you feed off of." i looked at her shocked and amazed "can you do that caius?" i kissed her.

"i can give you that, but if you only want me to feed off of you that would consist of you staying here in italy with me." she turned her head and looked at me.

"i have school." he whispered and my little brother and my pack which only consist of me, seth and jacob." i looked at her as she sighed. "i do want to stay with you."

"stay with me when you are ready leah." she looked at me as i smiled at her "you make me the most happiest and luckiest vampire." she smiled "i will do anything for you leah."

"i know but i just want what i ask from you. you can feed off of others but when i am with you, you are not allowed to drink anyone except me." i chuckled

"consider that granted." i kissed her as her dinner came as she sat down as watched her eat continuing a conversation about anything.

we left the restaurant as she ran down the stairs, i followed after as i lifted her up bridal style and carried her in my arms "put me down i can walk. i don't want to go back to the castle yet." i put her down and looked at her. "i want to go to the large fountain i passed. i looked at her as i held her hands and we walked down there. she stopped as she saw an old couple walking together the other direction as i turned to look at her. "is everything alright?" she turned her head to me and smiled.

"yeah its just looking at what i always wanted." i looked at the old couple. i felt horrible that i couldn't give her what she always wanted. i can't give her children and i can't grow old with her i want to give everything to her but i couldn't give her turned her head to look at me as she smiled and kissed me gently and passionately. "but i'm glad i don't have that. i get to be with you forever." i smiled as i held her "there is a forever right?"

"there is always a forever Leah." she looked sad.

"but there is always death." she removed herself from me as she kept walking and i followed behind her. she was right i couldn't argue with her on that. i grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"you're my forever leah, you're my heaven, yes no one can escape death that is understandable and i know i will burn in hell one day but i will spend the rest of my dead life loving you and protecting you. now that i have you i can't let you go. i refuse to let you go whether you like it or not. i need you leah so stay here with me in italy." tears fell from her eyes as i held her close she nodded her head no, i sighed as i kissed her forehead.

"i'm sorry i have to think of my brother." she muttered.

"he imprinted on jane he can live with us everyone can." she turned her head.

"caius please lets not talk about this one." i sighed as i kissed her forehead.

"leah i will wait for you if i have too as long as it takes i will wait." she wrapped her arms around me inhaling my scent as we continued walking to the the place she asked to go. reaching there she took her sandals off and got into the fountain kicking water at me laughing i sat down as she sat next me resting her head on my shoulder.

"caius before i got back to america, take me somewhere that is very special to you." she looked at me as i nodded my head and kissed her. "caius i love you."i cupped her face and i smiled.

"and i love you." she kicked up her feet splashing water everywhere, as i kept one hand holding her waist.

"what time is it?" i looked at my watch to find it being almost midnight. I showed it to her as she groaned.

"i am not tired." she pouted as i chuckled. i picked her up and lifted her in the air spinning her around as i gently land her on the ground "i want to do something."

"what is that?" she smiled as she pulled me towards her.

"i want you to make love to me, out here under the stars." i looked at her.

"you really shouldn't have said that." she looked at me "maybe we should go back to the castle."

"caius you haven't touched me since that day." i hissed.

"don't bring that up." i growled at her.

"am i so disgusting to you?" i sighed.

"leah please don't." i said "not now."

"tell me."

"because i can't, i can't touch you without thinking about what they did to you." she looked at me and then she turned her head away from me. "leah i can't easily put that away."

"i didn't ask for that to happen." i held her close to me looking her straight in the eyes.

"i know leah, i know. but every time i look at you i can't get the thought out of my mind, i can't get the way i found you out of my mind." she sighed.

"i still have nightmares about it caius." i sighed as i kissed her forehead "we must be a horrible imprint couple huh." she tried to laugh but it was a painful one.

"no we are not." i blew in her face "we are just a very complicated one." she laughed a little as she sighed. i lifted her chin up to look at me "you are truly beautiful leah, don't ever think anything unkindly of yourself." i kissed her lips "lets go back to the castle." she nodded her head as we walked hand in hand back to the castle as we walked quite through the night. I kissed her fingers as she looked at me and smiled.

finally inside my room leah took her clothes off and put on her black short skimpy nightgown she had bought to tease me. I took my shirt off as i laid down next to her i played with her hair as we laid down talking about whatever as i looked at my phone to see it was three in the morning leah finally drifted off to sleep. I got up out of bed and put on my shirt heading to my office seeing aro and marcus waiting for me. "ah brother how was your date and you fun sex." i growled.

"there was no sex involved aro." he looked at me.

"w.. w.. why not?" i sighed

"i won't sleep with her until i kill them. i can't do it without thinking they are still alive." i said as marcus nodded his head and sighed. "what would you like to talk about."

"nothing i just wanted to know how was your date?" aro said freely like a gay man who just found the most fantastic gift.

"at under the stars, had a meaningful conversation got into a little argument and made up after the argument and there was no sex." aro looked disappointed.

"boring date." he muttered like a child and walked off. "at least put some spice in it."

"come here." i said as he grabbed my hand and grabbed marcus as i showed them what leah said to me at the restaurant. they both aaawweed and sighed as if they were day dreaming. aro smiled and clapped his hands as he dance out my office and marcus rolled his eyes and gave me a weak smile and left.

i sat at my office and started doing paperwork on top of paperwork. i linked my mind to leah to see how she was doing as i realized she was having a nightmare. i rushed to my room closing the door as i cupped her face "leah darling wake up, leah wake up." she looked at me as she turned her head away from me and started to cry. i pulled her to me as i kissed her shoulder "leah." she turned herself to me and kissed me holding me kissing me forcefully as i pulled away.

**"please caius." she said "please." i sighed as i kissed her back forcefully. i didn't want to do it but i love her enough to give her what she wanted.i pulled the straps down her shoulder as she lifted her hand out of it revealing her breast as i took her underwear off spreading her legs as i kissed her again unzipping my pants as i slid myself inside of her. she whimpered as i pumped into her slowly but hard. her silk nightgown only covered her stomach as i sucked her breast. she moaned as i only did this to get for and hour and then i laid beside her as she drifted off to sleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

~Caius~

Ah Friday night, how wonderful you have decided to bless me. Waiting patiently hiding as all the wolves gathered together into the building terza told us about, she wasn't lying. Waiting patiently i finally saw the five guys laughing and joking around entering into the building. I wanted to rush right then and there but jasper kept me in line. we waited on the roof for a good forty five minutes to make sure they were all settled in and then we entered. "what are you doing in here?" their leader growled as my eyes went to the five guys who looked at us surprised as edward chuckled lightly.

"i came here to handle a few times that did not come to my liking." i hissed as i looked at the leader "i do not like someone endangering my wolf." everyone growled at my words as the others hissed back.

"no one endangered anyone." the leader said. i looked at him chuckling how pathetic his ego was right now.

"are you sure about that? Because you have five familiar faces in here that don't know how to keep their mouth shut and ended up being overheard." the five of the guys eyes opened wide as they were leaning on the wall. "just give me what i want and the rest of your pack will be speared." the alpha looked at me.

"what are you talking about." i locked my eyes on him as jane gave me, aro and marcus a chair as we sat down.

"since you don't know i will give parts of what i know." i sighed as alec mist started to appear around him as some of wolves growled "not yet alec. please by all means sit down." the alpha slowly sat down nervously. "two weeks ago i presume well yes i waited ten days for this meeting of yours to gather. five familiar faces entered into my home and kidnapped my wolf, of course you seen her before at the mall her hair white as snow. lovely anyway she was kidnapped by five of your mutts. took us a hard time to track her down to find her. but before i got there she was brutally rapped and tide down." i looked to see a male looking around to see who it was for himself as he looked back at the alpha as he looked at me stunned. "I want retribution, just give me the five i want and you can all be on you're way still alive. if you refuse i will make sure all of you die brutal torture to my satisfaction and believe me i can come up with the utmost traitorous things that no one can think of but me. not to mention i will make you're females get the same treatment my wolf received as when my guards are done i will make then drain their bodies dry. i know none of you want you're imprints dead" i growled as the alpha was shocked and shaken as he did his best to hold his composure.

"are you sure it is five from my pack?" her smoked.

"of course they were followed here." as i stretched my hands out as felix handed me the five drawings. "it is amazing how well drawn out they are." alice gently took the papers from me and handed it to the leader who looked surprised and then her growled as the five tried to escape they were only caught by my guards.

"everyone else lets go." the alpha said.

"oh no please stay we only came to pick up." i looked at the five as i smiled at them turning my head back to the alpha "a wise choice you have made, you're not foolish after."

"even though you are a vampire we don't hurt or own kind." he said.

"this will be forgivable on your head. my wolf has nightmares and it displeases me." i hissed "take them to the castle." The guards followed as me and my brothers got up. "thank you for your hospitality." i was glad as we left but more importantly glad that aro and marcus left me to handle this. as we entered into the castle i heard leah's screams as i rushed to see leah having another nightmare. woke her up gently as she grabbed me crying i kissed her forehead as rosalie entered the room along with alice, bella and esme. "we will take care of her you go handle the wolves." rosalie said as leah looked at me.

"their here. where?" i didn't answer as i got up to leave "can i see them." i turned to look at her as if she was out of her mind. "i want to know who they are, i need to know." i sighed as i stretched my hand out as she took it as the others followed. we entered into the dungeon that i had decorated to my entertainment with all sorts of things, i swear i invented the ideas in the movie saw series. As i looked to see the five changed up looking at me in fear. leah looked at me and looked at them, she slowly let go of my hand and walked towards them nervous as she looked at me and looked back to them she started to feel each of their hands as she stopped at the big cocky one and she kicked him in the balls and kicked him again as he growled. she kicked again as she turned away crying as she went to my arms as i held held her and kissed her forehead. she looked up to me "i want to watch." she said softly as i nodded my head. marcu and aro already seated as leah sat on my chair. every vampire grabbed a weapon but felix and emmett rather used their fist as i was surprised to see esme rubbing a pair of brass knuckles. "caius." i turned to leah as she linked herself to me. don't hold back. i nodded my head gently as i turned to look at the wolf groaning in pain. "bring him to me." i said as felix and alec grabbed him. unchaining him as he growled "did you believe we were never going to find you?" i punched him in his face, breaking his jaw as it slowly put itself back together. i felt his hands realizing those were the hands of the one who penetrated her first giving her bruises my mind went blank with anger i grabbed my cigar cutter out my pocket as felix held out one of his hands. "no... no.. please." he begged as i looked at him.

"you didn't stop when my wolf begged and pleaded. you showed her no mercy, therefore i show you nun." i placed my cutter on his pinky finger and chopped it off as he screamed trying to pull his head as i placed the cutter on his ring finger he begged as i chopped it off. i could leah squeal a little as i stopped to look at her. she looked at me with tears forming in her eyes as i looked at her she beckoned me to go forward with it, i nodded my head as i turned back to the guy and chopped of his middle finger as he screamed in horror and in pain the others tried to get away but they were changed by the strongest metal not to mention they were a little partly drugged.

"ah music to my ears." i muttered as aro sighed and marcus groaned. "this must really hurt doesn't it?" he was crying now as i laughed.

"please i'm sorry." i smacked him in his face as blood was dripping from his mouth.

"don't you dare say you're sorry." i quickly chopped his index finger as she screamed and wailed as i slowly chopped his thumb. whatever left of his hand was all bloody now "give me his other hand." as he shouted no begging for me to stop as i chopped his fingers off slowly one by one as the others had fear in their eyes. "take off his shoes i want his toes next." he wailed and screamed as i chopped his ten toes slowly as i could hear leah whimper but i ignored it. i asked for a hammer as jane handed it to me as i smashed all hi knuckles one by one. "hasn't anyone told you don't touch things that don't belong to you." i yelled i smashed both of his palms as he screamed in agony. "shut up." i yelled as i stabbed him in the eye with the other end of the hammer that pulls nails out. he screamed in pain. as i hissed "shut up." i shouted as i grabbed a metal trench club, it was heavy and the color was black and silver (a trench club is a back that has metal spikes around it or it has nails.) i swung it aiming for his ribs, making a crack sound as she gasped in pain trying to scream. i heard leah squeal silently as i turned to see her covering her ears curled up on my chair crying silently as aro tried to calm her down. i sighed as i tossed the trench club and walked to leah she looked at me in fear seeing me in my natural element she got up and walked to the table looking at the weapons. she was shaking drastically as she picked up a roman whip with metal sharp spikes at the end, she looked at me scared out of her wits but she gave it to me. i nodded my head as she stood there "take his shirt off." i ordered as jane ripped his shirt off, alec and felix chained his forearm to the wall as his bare back was shown. i smirked as i used the whip slashing his skin as he bleeds screaming before i knew it aro had stopped me and told me one hundred and eighty three was enough. His back looked like tored up meat as he seemed like he was becoming dazed as i ordered cold ice water to be splashed on him. i looked at the others who looked scared as i looked at the cullens and the guards waiting. Leah curled up into a ball on my chair as i took my shirt off and wiped my face with a wet rag cleaning the blood off of me as leah looked at me.

"do you wish for me to stop?" she looked at the guy that i had merciless abused and looked at the other. caius you're scaring me i sighed as she linked that information to my mind "they need to be punish leah." she looked away from me as she looked at her legs. i know but this doesn't feel right caius. i was about to argue but i let it go, leah has a heart i should remember that, even though she can be a pain in the ass and a stubborn women but i love her. "either way i am doing this my way." she nodded her head as i went towards the bloody pulp of a wolf he looked at me weakly as he was dieing but i smiled at him as he looked at me in fear "i have a fun idea for you. well for me." i slammed his head on the wall. "jane. have fun." i said as jane looked at him, using her gifts the guy screamed in agony, i enjoyed hearing him scream the sound of music to my ears as i thought of a sweet nicely acapella playing in my ears until his head burst splattering sound as the other guys cried out for forgiveness but i ignored. i sighed "oh goodness i forgot to brand him." edward looked at me and i chuckled "oh well one down four to go." they had fear in their eyes as leah got up and left, i just looked at her as she closed the door. i know i should run after but not right now. "leave her. i will got after in a few the rest of you can do whatever you please i already killed the leader of their mischievous deed. The others did what they wanted as i watched playing the acapella in my head as i watched and smiled. Aro and marcus moved their seat away from as they saw the pure enjoyment on my face. "gosh i just love fridays" i looked at them "don't you?"

~Leah~

I ran as fast as i could into the garden as i fell on the grass and rested my head on the tree. They deserved it for they were scum bags of jerks, worse than the ones that rapped me before. I left the chamber room because i became scared, scared because of caius. He enjoyed it seeing his true nature come out was unexplainable, he was a complete sadistic brutal and devious vampire. He was in his area of expertise he smiled and laughed, hissed and growled. even aro had to try and cover my ears or bloke what i was seeing. This is the vampire i fell in love with, this is who caius is the reason why others fear him. he is the true definition of being a bad boy or bad vampire whatever it can be called. i sighed as i closed my eyes linking my mind to caius hearing the sound of an acapella group singing a dome to the wolves that were being tortured i looked at my phone to see it was twelve thirty and i was tired i link myself out of caius mind and drifted off to sleep.

7 Hours Later

waking up with a cramp in my neck i got up hoping they were done, i head back to the chamber room to see blood all over the place and five dead bodies being burned in the furnace. Caius looked at me as i saw everyone covered in blood, i was shocked and scared at the same time. Rosalie looked at me with a worried look wanting to ask if i was okay as caius was looking at the fire smiling to himself as aro and marcus took a step back away from him. He turned his head back to look at me, my eyes locked on him as he smiled and stretched his hand out towards me. I part of me wanted to turn and run away from him thinking i would be next as his eyes softened in worry if i was terrified of him as i slowly walked up to him and he kissed my forehead "did you have any nightmares?" i nodded my head no as he kissed my forehead again. he took my hand as we walked out the chamber as everyone followed. "i wonder what the janitors will think when they see blood all over the place?" jane said as i heard a chuckle from someone and everyone went to their quarters to clean up.

back in caius room he still had a smile on his face as he went into the bathroom turning the faucet on, "leah." he said softly as i came into to see the shower was on and he was laying in the top as hot water was steaming up the bathroom "come and join me." he stretched his hand as i slowly took my clothes off and laid myself on top of him resting my head on his chest as he kissed my forehead having our intertwine with one another. The hot water was relaxing as the coldness from his body was inviting. He decided to hum some type of music as i listened "please do not fear me." he muttered as i lifted my head to look at him "i wouldn't do anything to hurt you." i nodded my head, still afraid in some way as my heart was beating rapidly. His eyes was becoming black i put my wrist to his mouth as he slowly sunk his teeth into me and drank before i could feel light headed he licked my wound as he kissed it and sighed. His eyes back to the color of ruby red, his smile looked devilishly scary in someway i couldn't stop fearing him. i sighed as he looked at me with those eyes again, the same look he gave to me at the restaurant the eyes that said i love you, they eyes that said i would do anything for you and that he would die for me. everything about him made me fear him but loved him even more. "I truly deeply love you leah." i smiled as he kissed me gently and passionately as he lifted me up and entered into me. I whimpered questioning if he was turned on by the torture he had given and enjoyed watching, or was this sex to show he loved me. I received my answer i his pace was slow he was careful and yet romantic as he kissed and sucked my breast. his hands cupped my bottom as he lifted me and down slowly making it intense by his icy touch that made me shiver. he quickly positioned me to be on the bottom and him on the top since the tub was big enough for both of us to sleep in with the a little added extra space. He slowly entered into me making me moan in pleasure as his mouth went back to my breast "caius." i moaned as he groaned circling himself inside of me i arched my back at the feeling it was giving me. he hissed as he muttered how tight i am as he grinned slowly trying to shove himself deeper as i gasp. His grinding made me whimper as he lifted my leg kissing my inner thigh as he bit me leaving a mark "you belong to me." he hissed as he mark my inner thigh again making me whimper.

"mark me right here." i moaned as i point on my breast he smiled at me as he kissed my inner thigh and licked me like i was some type of ice cream or a lollipop. He slowly bent down continuing to grind me "who do you belong to?" he whispered as i whimpered.

"i belong to you caius." he hissed.

"are you sure about that?" i whimpered as i felt him hit my spot as i gasped arching my back as his tongue licked my nipple.

"yes i'm sure about it...uuuggh..Caius, mark me." he chuckled as he marked this time slowly pulling in and out again. My mind becoming dazed as my orgasm was reaching to its peak "caius." i squealed as he chuckled and kept on going.

"say my name just like that." he whispered as he groaned realizing i became wetter as i was breathing heavily. i wasn't saying anything as he rammed himself making me scream his name and he smiled "do i have to make you say it?

"no. aaahh...please caius don't stop please." i begged him not to as he smiled.

"when do you want me to stop?" he asked smirking as he rammed himself again into me.

"never." i gasped as he went back to being slow.

"as you wish. say my leah." he whispered as he kept on going.

"caius... caius...aaahhhh...caius.. ahhh right there." he groaned as he kept on going "your big." i moaned "too big." as i gasped as i climaxed again. he lifted both of my legs as he picked up the pace a little pumping into as i held his thighs gasping as i felt another orgasm. How many times was he going to make me cum?

"leah." he hissed "damit you're so tight." he groaned as i moaned in pleasure.

"master." i moaned as he looked at me and smiled, realizing what i had just said i turned my head and blushed as he kept on going. he chuckled.

"music to my ears." he muttered as i gasped as another wave of complete bliss came back "leah i love you." he managed to mutter as he groan ramming into as i squeal.

"i love you too." i manage to say as he rammed into me again. "caius... fuck me hard... please fuck me hard." i begged gosh i actually begged as he fastened and deepend himself into me. His speed was unbelievable as waves on top of wave of orgasm arrived as i screamed his name screamed in completely bliss. he pulled out as i whimpered upset until he turned flipped me over and rammed into me, i was on my hands and knees screaming, and whimpering how he was fucking me doggy style. i started whimpering as a wolf as my animal instincts turned on wanting to be dominate but i loved being dominated by him as he hissed and spank me a few times as i yelped in joy begging to be spanked more as i heard him chuckled and he did as i begged him to say his name. My animal instincts took over as i pulled away from him pinning him on his back as he looked at me in shock as i climbed back onto him grinding my self on top of him as he hissed and groaned "i want to please you." i mutter as he gripped my thighs as i slide myself back and forth as he groaned and i went faster as he hissed.

"oh leah.. yes." he moaned as i kept on going, whimpering and moaning at the pleasure he was giving me as his hands cupped my breast squeezing and pinching my nipples. "women you are mine." he hissed as lifted myself up and down as he moaned "don't stop leah.. it feels good. please me leah." he said as i kept going faster as the water became cold but it didn't bother me.

"master." i whimpered as he arched himself and rested fully back in the tub. i kissed him as he chuckled.

"my my so wild today." i looked at him and growled as i bit him on his shoulder and he hissed squeezing my ass as he lifted himself and rammed into me as i yelped dear. he chuckled as he kissed my arms repositioning himself to be on top. "leah clearwater remind me to buy you a collar." i growled as he laughed. he turned the water off realizing i was shivering from the cold as he lifted me up still connected to him as he walked into the bedroom laying me on the bed as he dried me with a towel beside us. he kissed me as he pumped into me a few times and pulled out of me slowly. when i looked at the clock on his dresser it said eleven thirty at night as i became shocked. "caius." he looked at me "we had sex from eight in the morning to eleven thirty at night." he looked at the time and chuckled as he laid beside me. kissing my cheek as he holds me close to him covering us with his comforter trying to make me warm.

"not bad for a vampire and a shifter huh?" i looked at him and rolled my eyes "i think we broke the record." i groaned as i rested my head on his chest.

"good night." i whispered and i fell asleep.

~caius~

i kissed her on the forehead and got up putting on my clothes and headed to my office to file out paperwork. as i entered into my office i was shocked. "hello caius." her soft voice was only a whisper as i locked my door.

"athenodora, what are you doing here?" she smiled at me as she cupped my face smiling.

"i missed you caius." she smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"what do you want athenodora?" she sighed as she sat down. i'm surprised i was talking to her so calmly.

"nothing, i just came to see you. I missed you." she whispered as i sighed "did you miss me?" i looked at her as i sat down on my chair across from her. "i can smell her all over you. is that you're new mate?" i looked at her.

"you and i both know we are not true mates." she sighed as she nodded her head.

**"true true. just wondering how you are doing." she smiled as she got up. "it was nice seeing you again." she whispered as she gently brushed her lips on mine as i looked at her and she left. **


	11. Chapter 11

(okay everyone, i know it has only been two days or was it three days of not updating this story. sorry. but i hope this chapter is good and that everyone like it. do far no bad reviews yeah. but then again i don't care as long as people enjoy my story i am good. Te-He well here it is.)

~leah~

"rose." i blurted out as i entered into her room to see her drawing with dee dee she looked at me and smiled.

"hey babes what's up." i nodded my head as i laid down in bed.

"i can't believe we are leaving tomorrow." i pouted as i pulled a pillow and screamed into it as i looked to see rose rolling her eyes and dyandra taking a picture of me on her galaxy S4 "what the.." before i could say anything rose rolled her eyes.

"don't look at me, blame her father." i rolled my eyes as i sat with them and started drawing as dyandra laughed say i draw like a two year old. I pouted as she laughed and made a funny face as she laughed again and shrugged her shoulders. "where is everyone." she looked at me and sighed.

"they went to go hunt." i sighed as i poked rosalie on her shoulder.

"lets go shopping." i insisted as the both agreed and we left the castle. Caius was busy a lot more busier than he had planned and boy is he ticked off about it. I rushed into the throne room to see him at his best as i rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips "going shopping." he nodded his head as i waved to aro and marcus as two vampires looked in shock and i left the room. i sighed as i headed to the car to see jane and alec already there waiting for us. gosh i can't go anywhere without guards uggers.

shopping was pretty fun as we bought stuff and i bought souvenirs for jake and seth. i wonder how they are doing? Finally reaching back home i headed to caius office and he was still doing work, he didn't stop to look at me like he would always do so i just sat down on a chair just watching him. sitting there for an hour he finally finished as he looked at me and gave me a weak smile "sorry." he muttered as i rolled my eyes and sat on his lap, kissing his cold lips as he wrapped his hands around me.

"don't worry, i just want to spend my last night with you." caius looked sadden as he got up and set me down.

"i have a mission i need to go to right now." i looked at him as i turned from him heading to the door as he grabbed me and spun me around. "i'm sorry." i looked at him as i gave him smile.

"don't worry about it, you're doing you're vampire duty." i kissed him on his cheek and i headed to his room. resting my head on his pillow i felt his cold hands hold me.

"i love you leah, and when i am done i will come and visit you, i promise my love." i turned my head and kissed him as he left. i sighed and went to sleep.

(i know this chapter is short but i am so sorry i have been doing stuff and well stuff had to be done but i am back and i am ready to work on this story yeah. can i get a hand clap. oh no hand clap okay sorry)

**=( no hand clap**


	12. Chapter 12

~Leah~

Finally home back in forks I end up finding a dozen gifts in my room from caius as every note says how sorry he is about this summer. I rolled my eyes and took the dozen roses he sent and put it on my dresser, I took a picture of it and posted it on instagram with a smiley face. My phone rung to see caius calling "hey you." I heard him chuckle.

"glad you made it home safely." I rolled my eyes as I sighed.

"to see you have sent me so many gifts to say you're sorry, I understand your job i'm not upset. Well I kinda am but at least its not like you're trying to blow me off or anything. You have a reputation to uphold oh great scary vamp." He chuckled as he muttered something in italian.

"when I am done with my mission i'm going to come to forks." I smiled realizing he would do his best to make it up to me as much as he can.

"I start school next week and I have to buy my books tomorrow plus I start my shift at the resteraunt in two days. I will be drastically bizzy."

"leah clearwater I told you many times you don't have to work. I can support you." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know but I still want to have my independency you know. I can't just depend on you." He muttered again in italian as I rolled my eyes "you are already paying for my classes and for my books not to mention the fact that you bought me a phone, a laptop, and a tablet. You even bought me a flat screen television for my room. And you got me a whole bunch of i'm sorry gifts that are well into the high fashion industry you have spoiled me enough."

"no I haven't." I rolled my eyes.

"Caius please, i know you don't want me to because you can financially take care of me but I would love to do this if you don't mind." He muttered in italian again and sighed.

"alright but stay out of trouble. When I am done with my mission I will come and visit you understand."

"yes I understand, hurry up so I can see you okay." He chuckled.

"does someone miss me?" I rolled my eyes.

"yes I miss you, now hurry it up." He chuckled "I love you and please be careful, I don't know what I am going to do with you." He was quiet for a while as he sighed.

"leah just be careful okay. I will be fine. I won't be able to focus if you are in harms way. If you can't I will two guards to watch you." My eyes opened wide.

'you already sent jane, I will be fine okay. I promise babe." He chuckled.

"I love you leah." I smiled happy to hear him say it.

"I love you too babe." He hanged up the phone as I sighed to see jane at the door looking at me, I looked at her as I patted my mattress for her to sit down. "are you okay?" she looked at me and nodded her head.

"jacob and seth isn't here yet." She answered. I could tell she missed seth terribly and she told me that they had an argument on the phone and they haven't talked for a good month and a half.

"don't worry they will be here anytime soon." She looked at me and sighed.

"why don't you stay in italy with caius?" I looked at her and smiled.

"I do but not right now, I have school and my brother and jake to think about, I don't want to just rush in and well you know." She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

we both herd seth and jacob running greeting everyone as jane and i came down stairs seth looked at her and walked out the house. i was surprised as jane hissed and went after him. we all followed as jacob pulled me back as we stayed a good mile away from them listening on their arguement.

~seth~

"seth." jane shouted out as i spun aroundd.

"why are you here?" she stopped and looked at me.

"i'm guarding your sister." i rolled my eyes and turned to leave as she grab me and pin on a tree "i missed you okay." i looked at her and sighed turning my head away from her so didn't have to look at her.

"what about your boyfriend you rather be with it?" i questioned her growling at her as she tightened her grip on me, i growled as i looked at her and in her eyes i saw sadness.

"i lied about having a boyfriend." i looked at her in deisbelief "i lied to you because i was freaked out by the whole imprinting thing and i was pasrtly disgusted about it." i sighed as she loosened her grip on me. "but i dont care anymore. i missed you and i want to try this thing that we have and.."

"i can't" she looked at me as i interrupted her little heart felt speech.

"why not?" she asked me feeling hurt, i took a big sigh and closed my eyes only to open them as she held her head down.

"because i have a girlfriend." she didn't look at me she just turned around and started walking, i knew i hurt her and it hurted me to do so but she refused and i just think it will be better to be apart from her i know i love her but this maybe this was a mistake. "jane stop you're walking towards La Push territory." she stopped as i walked up to her slowly.

"jane." she dashed the opposite way away from me as i ran after her i felt someone grab me only to see it was leah. she smiled at me weakly as i hugged her "please let me know if she is okay." she nodded her head and headed to where jane had ran off.

~Jane~ (sad face no)

i rested my head on the tree as i looked to see leah standing beside me "don't worry about it, he will break up with her sooner or later he wont be able to stay away for long." she gave me an apalogetic smiled as my phone vibrated to see daddy was calling me.

jane: hello

aro: hew how was the ride

jane: boring as usual, same old same old

aro: i see, have you spoken to seth lately

jane: yeah but it wasn't the fantastic greeting of all

aro: i am sorry

jane: dont worry leah and i will be eating ice cream and pizza or something i will be fine. he is just doing what i told him to do.

aro: it wont last long evantually you guys will be together, make sure you stay away from La push

jane: don't worry dad i will be fine, and ill make sure i guard leah perfectly well

aro: i know you will i have no doubt of that. take care child

Jane: yes dad, bye love you

aro: love you too.

(okay so i wanted to show jane little sweet side and to show how much of a daughter she is to aro and a view of how aro treats her and alec as he take a nice father figure role towards them. other then that do not have a fit it is just a story and no one like my imagination then oh well.)

i sighed as i hanged up the phone and leah looked at me "pizza and ice cream." i nodded my head as we walked to the cullens home who was nice enough to give me my own room. i slowly unpacked feeling horrible as i saw jasper watching me by the door. "i bet you're enjoying this?" i muttered as she sighed.

"actually no, i'm not." i looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"your having fun with it." he chuckled "see."

"actually i am only chuckling because you refuse to listen to my truth and only believe in a lie that i did not provide. do you want me to make you feel better?" i looked at him and nodded my head no.

"actually i never really feel so i don't mind feeling this one." he nodded his head turning to leave "um thank you jasper." he nodded his head.

"anytime." as he walked off i sat down and took a deep sigh as i rested my head on the pillow to see leah jumping up and down on my bed.

"do you want to come with me so i can buy my books for school?" i rolled my eyes as i got up.

"okay lets go." she jumped off my bed and followed as we got in her car i saw seth, jacob, bella and edward outside laughing. Seth looked at me as i ignored him. He must be looking at my outfit since i decided to wear leggings and frilly tank top with my hair down, since my hair is always tied up. I didn't acknowledge him as leah got in the car and drove off. i took a deep breath in relief "are you okay?" she asked as i turned my head to look at her.

"yeah i'm fine. quick question does your job have an opening because it would be really weird if i just stood watching for how long you're shifts will be." she laughed as she grabbed her phone dialing a number the phone rang.

"hey max you have a waitress opening, i got a friend with me who needs a job and she would be working with me on my shifts is that cool." i heard the guys said as as leah thanked him and she hanged up.

"guess who will be working with me." i sighed as i lifted my hand in the air.

"I am." i signed as we both laughed. we turned the radio on as backstreet boys song came on. "oh this is my jam, this is my jam."

"you're lying." leah hollered as we both laughed.

"nope, let me sign it." i muttered as she told me to go ahead."you have to sing with me though."

"agreed you go first."

jane:

You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

Leah:

But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

Jane&Leah:

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Jane:

Am I your fire

Your one desire

Yes I know it's too late

But I want it that way

Leah&Jane:

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Leah:

Now I can see that we're falling apart

From the way that it used to be, yeah

No matter the distance

I want you to know

That deep down inside of me...

Jane:

You are my fire

The one desire

You are

You are, you are, you are

Jane&Leah:

Don't wanna hear you say

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)

I never wanna hear you say (oh, yeah)

I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say)

I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say)

I want it that way

'Cause I want it that way

(DO NOT JUDGE ME, I LOVE THIS SONG)

we both end up laughing "what song is next?" i asked as leah laughed

"we will see what plays next." we waited for the next song to play only for us to scream like little girls. "this is my song. okay since i started you start."

"no no no no no we need to start together with this song."

"yeah you're right lets do this."

Leah&Jane:

SHOW ME THE MEANING OF BEING LONELY

Leah:

So many words for the broken heart

It's hard to see in a crimson love

So hard to breathe

Walk with me, and maybe

Nights of light so soon become

Wild and free I could feel the sun

Your every wish will be done

They tell me

Jane&Leah:

Show me the meaning of being lonely

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

jane:

Life goes on as it never ends

Eyes of stone observe the trends

They never say forever gaze upon me

Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)

There's no control

Are you with me now?

Your every wish will be done

They tell me

Jane&Leah:

There's nowhere to run

I have no place to go

Surrender my heart, body, and soul

How can it be

You're asking me

To feel the things you never show?

Leah:

You are missing in my heart

Tell me why can't I be there where you are?

Jane&Leah:

Show me the meaning of being lonely

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

(yes i went old school)

"omg what's the next song?" leah laughed

"your gonna like it." she teased as i squeeled.

"i sing first." i muttered as the lyrics started playing.

Jane:

Don't, don't want you back

You hit me faster than a shark attack

You saw my picture on the Backstreet's Back, alright

And you were more than just a pretty face

But how you fooled me, I'm still amazed babe

But I should have known that I would be

Another victim of your sexuality

But now we're done and over with

Don't, don't want you back

Leah&Jane:

Don't want you back

Cuz you're no good for me, I know

That's all I can say

Don't want you back

Forgive my honesty but you gotta go

I don't want you back

Leah:

You started going out with so-called friends

But I was blind and so I lost all common sense

But there were things that made me realize, realize

Like all the hundred no, thousand lies

Jane&Leah:

Baby, don't bother telling me your reasons why

Just let us sing this story 'bout you and I

Don't want you back

That's all I know (don't want you back, don't want you back)

All I can say

Don't want you back

You know you gotta go

[Chorus (2x)]

We finally reached to the school laughing our butts off as we got out of the car and headed into the school laughing as a few turned to look at us as we rolled our eyes and headed to the bookstore. Waiting in line to see a whole bunch of people talking to one another as they stared and gave us looks even a few guys whistled at our way. i winked at one of them as he winked back. "someone is flirting." leah whispered as i elbowed her gently on her shoulder, she giggled as i rolled my eyes and we got in line with her books.

"your such a drag, funny thing i had sex with all of them." leah looked at me in shock as she gently whispered in my ear.

"you had sex with all of them." i looked at her and smiled.

"it is our secret no one knows but you now." leah's jaw dropped as i closed it for her.

"was it good." i looked at her and smiled.

"oh yeah." she giggled as we continued our conversation quietly mostly about the size of their junk but before we knew it we were at the cash register as leah payed for her books using the debit card caius gave her.

"i am hungry." she muttered as i turned to look at her and we both laughed. she bought a burger as i got fries even though i don't have to eat human food the taste is always admiring. we finally got back home i saw seth sitting on the couch as the boy were watching football. i rolled my eyes as leah started singing the backstreet boys song and i joined everyone from the living started watching us as we were doing reenactment and laughing till i fell on the floor and she fell on top of me and we started cracking up.

"what the." jacob said as we both got up. i started seeing my own remake of the spice girls song.

Jane:

Ha ha ha ha ha

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)

I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

if you want to be my lover you gotta get with my friends

too bad that i ate them, now there is chance

"oh that is messed up." emmett shouted as we both laughed and we headed to leah's room as leah shouted.

"burgers." i laughed as she yelled

"no french fries."

"no burgers.

"no french fries dipped in blood."

"oh that is just nasty." leah snickered as i laughed.

"blood." i shouted out

"meat." we both ended up laughing leaving everyone in disbelief

"sex." rosalie shouted

"amen." leah and i both yelled out.

"the world goes around with sex. hey that reminds me i need to have sex tonight. sex hunting." rosalie and alice laughed as i heard a growl from seth, i rolled my eyes. "help me look like a slutty hour but i good slutty hore for tonight."

"yyyyyeeeaaaahhh." alice shouted as she dragged us all to her room in her closet.


	13. Chapter 13

~caius~

How many times do i have to go through this? i sighed as i finished ripping the guys head off as demetri and alec burn the remaining body. "are you alright master caius?" i turn to alec and nodded my head as they followed me on to the pursuit to find the rest of the gang that seemed to disobey the covens law. How many times must i go through this? my mind links to leah as i hear backstreet boy music and leah and jane singing good lord tune out tune out. finally linked out of her mind i grow as i found another one running away not too far, this chase must end swiftly. "the weather feels nice in japan don't it?" i looked to alec looking at a human as his eyes turned black. i smirked as i rolled my eyes.

"hurry it up will you." alec nodded his head as demetri and alec went on their hunting i sighed as i saw a japanese girl looking at me and giggling. she had three other girls with her. i winked at them as they all giggled. i turned to see if anyone was around smelling the air, i sighed as i walked up to them and introduced myself as they giggled we walked into the alley as they were about to pull their shirt up i attacked one of them as they screamed in horror trying to run but i blocked their path throwing the drained corps on to the wall. "i am very hungry." i hissed as i went after them killing them. alec and demetri came back with their dead bodies as we burned them together. i sighed as alec chuckled "you seem to be agitated master caius." i turned to look at him as i saw athenodora looking at us as the other two turned around.

"you know how to make a scene don't you caius." i rolled my eyes as i walked up to her.

"athenodora what do you want?" she hissed rolling her eyes crossing her arms.

"come on you haven't seen me for a while and this is what i get caius." i sighed as i softened to her.

"what are you doing in japan?" she smirked.

"i just wanted to see your work. you look a little sloppy." i chuckled as we walked "so who broke the law this time." i looked at her and smirked.

"that is for me to know and for you to find out if you want to stay on your own." she chuckled.

finally finished off the rest of the law breakers and alec and demetri left to go hunt again somewhere in a village away from the city. i sighed as athenodora and i were eating she looked at me and smiled as she pinned me to the wall kissing me. i pushed her back "what are you doing?" she smirked.

"come on you know you can't resist." she grabbed groan as i moaned and she hissed sucking and licking my neck as i grabbed her hair and kissed her. My instincts was in full control as my mind went blank and a picture of leah came to my mind and pushed us off before anything could get serious. "what is it." my mind tracing onto leah slowly as athenodaro came back taking me back to my instincts and my mind went blank. Little did i know we were already naked in some home which family we drained destroying things from left to right as we banged one another till the sun came up.

finally my mind no longer clouded i realized what i have done. i grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly "caius."

"get away from me." i yelled in anger as she looked at me in confusement.

"caius." i slammed the door open and left running back to the city as i reach to my room. i grabbed my phone to see alec and demetri just text saying they will be back in an hour and then leah text me. i opened the text and my heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces.

Leah: Morning caius school starts today. i really miss you, you haven't called or text me. did i do something wrong if so i'm sorry and i love you. come soon please.

i fell to my knees as i broke my phone crushing it into pieces as alec and demetri came back laughing. startled to see me as they asked me if i was alright but i didn't answer. i cheated on leah, i couldn't find the words or the emotions to figure it out, but all i know is i felt ashamed and disgusted of myself. I was just like her ex fiance sam, and it disgusted me. I slammed my fist into the walls screaming and hissing as alec and demetri watched in horror "master.."

"stay away from me." i yelled growling as they both backed up in fear and horror. they left the room guarding the door i suppose as i sat down holding my hands to my face. I sighed as i got up, i know i can't hide this from her and i don't want to lie to her either. i punched the wall again wishing my hand would break but it didn't. I know i have to tell her, thinking on how much she will hate me. I wouldn't be angry if she doesn't want to see me again i sighed putting myself together as i opened the door to see alec and demetri looking at me. "go home. i'm going to forks." they nodded their head.

"has athenodora angered you master caius?" i looked at demetri nodding my head, i know he means well since he is to serve me and my brothers but i really don't want to deal with any questions "i will be fine just go home." they nodded their heads in agreement as we went outside and separated.

~Leah~

Gosh am bored as i head outside to go for a run telling jane if she could babysit the girls for me for a while so i can be by myself for a little bit. she agreed thank goodness, i mean everyone has decided to go on another honeymoon and jake and seth are hanging out in the house and i can't stand them right now since they played that prank on me those jerks. so now i am running freely in my wolf form and then i smelled something. it was him it was caius i formed back into my human form searching for a pair of undies and shorts that i had hidden and a tank top. i pouted to myself as i forgot to stash a bra but i shrugged it off and head to the smell of caius. About fifteen minutes into the forest i we stopped right in front of eachother i smiled as i kissed him with force but he didn't kiss me back. he just stood there like a statue, i looked at him confused "is everything alright?" he looked terrified in a way but then that disappeared as his eyes flicked to me. In his eyes i saw sadness and fear in them as he looked at me, he looked at the ground and fell on his eyes right in front of me "caius are you..."

"forgive me leah." he whispered as he cut me off.

"caius forgive you about what?" i bend down in front of him, his eyes didn't look at me and when i tried to make him he felt like a statue again. I noticed fear, sadness, anger frustration and pain in his eyes. "caius talk to me." i whispered as i kissed his cheek and kissed his lips as he returned it and pulled his head away.

"if this is my last kiss i will understand."

~caius~

she looked at me confused "last kiss, what are you talking about?" i looked at her as i grabbed both of her hands holding them tight as i looked into her eyes, the eyes of worry.

"leah, i am sorry i can't take it back i can't go back in time but if i could leah i would." i blurted out, she looked even more confused "please just know i love you just know that." she whimpered as i realized i was holding her too tightly but i was afraid that when i told her she would phase so i didn't release my grip on her hands.

"what are you talking about caius?" i sighed as i pulled her into a kiss giving it my all as she kissed back but she stopped when she realized what the kiss was as her eyes flew open but i continued the kiss as she kissed back. she bit her lip as i sucked the blood from her fresh wound and i pulled away. "leah if you hate me for the rest of your life i don't mind i deserve it and i will live with the torture of what i have done. Leah i cheated on you with athenodora i left myself open with blood and lust of wanting you and my instincts took the best of me. i pulled away when my mind thought back on you when athenodora kissed me and held me but she pulled back and my mind went blank i went on my instincts. I'm sorry." she looked at me in shock as tears rolled down her eyes "leah i'm sorry." i loosened my grip on her as she pulled away growling in pain and anger as she phased, i knelt there silently as she lunged at me slamming me into a tree and a boulder throwing me to the river as she lunged at me again as her jaw clenched my side as her teeth broke into my skin and she threw me at a tree. I refused to fight her so i just stood up as she attacked me again ripping my arm out as i kept my mouth shut not screaming in pain. I deserved this as she marked my face with her claws. i grabbed my arm connecting it back to my body as i turned to look at her. "leah i'm sorry." she growled as she attacked me again as her teeth clenched my sides as i heard a cracking sound and immense pain shot up at me as she tossed me and phased back to her human from crying. I got back up and walked back to her "stay away from me." she screamed as i grabbed her pulling her a little close to me.

"attack me." i muttered weakly as she looked at me and she did as i said as she slammed me into another rock and i made a cracking sound as she stopped and looked at me.

"caius." her voice said weakly as she pulled me checking to see as i pulled her away from what was done on my back.

"attack me, i deserve it. i won't fight back." she slapped me in my face as hard as she could as it made a shattering sound my face was cracked entirely as i turned my head back to have her hit me again but instead she covered her mouth crying as she used one hand hold onto my torn tattered shirt. "if you don't want to forgive me i understand, attack me as long as you want to. hate me as much as you can, i'm sorry. i can't take it back and i wish i could i..." before i could say anything else she kissed me hard and forcefully making my skin crack even more. she pulled away and looked at me and smiled a little in her sad anger face. I looked at her shocked and confused, she cupped my face as she cried more as i pulled her into a hug she gently pulled away as she used her nails and scratched her skin deeply as she bleed my eyes were already black she her neck inched closer to my lips "leah." i muttered and sniffed.

"drink." i obeyed as i sank my teeth into, drinking her carefully as i felt myself healing quickly as i slowly pulled away cleaning off her wound with my tongue as it healed. i pulled away from her neck. "i can't be fully mad at you." i looked at her as she looked at me.

"you have to." i shouted out as she slapped me in the face.

"i can't." she shouted back "i love you." she wailed "i am mad, i am hurt but i can't hate you. at least you had the decency to tell me of you're horrible mistake and instead beat around the bush like sam you took your punishment and my anger like a man and you faced it. you told me the truth i can't hate you for that and i know you refuse to lie to me, it only makes me love you more than i already have." she cried as i cupped her face "i know you're disgusted with yourself i can feel it, i can tell you hate yourself and as my mind linked into yours i got upset." she slapped me in the face again "you are nothing like sam so don't even think of that, you're far too better than he is. you did something sam couldn't or wouldn't do." she cried harder as i looked at her shocked surprised and adored her.

"i'm sorry." i repeated "i know sorry won't mend the pain i gave you..."

"i don't blame you, i blame your ex wife." she muttered. "you said you indulged in blood and lusted over me. she took advantage of that letting your instincts take the better of you. and i linked in your mind already to see that you told me the truth. so i am more mad at her then at you. at least you tried to stop yourself like you said. but i am still hurt and upset at you." she got up and turned to leave but she turned around to look at me "i don't ever want to see you nor hear from you again until i am ready to face and deal with you. stay away from me until i want you back in my life. as for now you are dead to me caius volturi and don't send anyone to talk to me or try to convince me to talk to you. Jane will still be my bodyguard as you want it to be more importantly she will let you know if i am okay or not and you can still try to support me. i swear if you so much call me, text me or write to me i come to italy and rip your head off and i will sleep with whoever i want to and you are not allowed to kill that person or any of his friend or relatives. now back to italy until i want you." she turned away.

"leah." i shouted as she turned to look at me again "i love you."

"i love you too caius but we are through being a couple." tears rolled down her wet cheeks as she spun around and phased leaving me behind. i couldn't be made at her even her saying she can sleep with whoever she wants to hurt even more but i sadly agreed and i turned heading back to italy.

~leah~

"he what." rose shouted out in the house as everyone burst into my room.

"don't worry i handled it, i dumped him and jane is still staying with me to guard me as he wishes but jane will only tell him that i am fine and okay. i told him when i feel like we can try again thats when he will get the chance to talk to me again." i sighed as i looked out the window to see the rain falling as jane was on the phone talking to aro. she handed me the phone as i sighed and took it.

aro: leah

leah: hi aro

aro: are you alright? (he sounded worried)  
leah: i am fine aro did caius tell you?

aro: yes (he sighed) i am sorry for my..

leah: don't apologize for him he already has done that and i forgive him he knows that

aro: but he

leah: he did the right thing and told me the truth and nothing but the truth, just keep him alive please. i love him

aro: (muttering something in italian) of course marcus and i will

leah: how is he

aro: cold as ever never seen him but he is still doing his job but he is broken and destroyed

leah: i know um if it won't be too much tell him that i still love him for me.

aro: actually he can hear you ( i froze at those words as i took a deep sigh)

leah: caius i know you can hear me and i know you're respecting what i told you in the forest i love you and that won't change but we can't be together until i am ready and i forgive you.

aro: you know you can't say anything to her (he hissed making me guess caius was going to say something as i heard him growl at aro)

leah: stop it caius its your punishment ( i shouted as he stopped his growl

aro: don't worry we will keep him alive

leah: thanks.

we said our goodbyes as i gave jane the phone and i started to cry again its only been two weeks and i feel i am at my breaking point but i wasn't going to shorten his punishment i got up and sighed as i texted my friend eric who i knew had feelings for me and i wanted to forget as fast as possible, my mind went to think of how i want caius to hurt the way i am hurting to know how it feels to have someone sleep with you're lover the way i felt. "leah don't." i turned to look at him knowing he read my mind i didn't listen as i grabbed my car keys and headed out the door and ran to my car turning on the ignition and drove to eric's house.

i knocked on the door soaken wet as eric opened the door shirtless as he looked at me in surprise "leah..." he muttered but i cut him off kissing him as he kissed me back as he closed the door behind me, helping me take my shirt off as my wet soaked shorts leaving me in my bra and underwear as my mind linked into caius i didn't speak to him as i knew he was their. finally reaching into eric's room he pulled my underwear off and unhooked my bra revealing my breast as i heard caius in my mind begging me not to do it but i ignored and i did do it. i wanted him to know how it feels and i wanted him to hurt as much as i could but i wasn't satisfied sleeping with eric because in my mind i wanted to sleep with caius and caius knew it as he muttered me to leave eric but i didn't i couldn't i wanted to forget badly so i used eric as an escape goat. as we finally finished and eric zoned out to sleep i silent cried as i felt caius pain. i got up out of the bed and walked into the bathroom as i turned the faucet on siting on in top letting the hot water burn my skin as i cried harder.

I became upset, upset that eric didn't make me forget upset that i wasn't sexually satisfied because of caius angry and hurt because even though i was sleeping with eric i was begging for it to be caius. my mind still linked with him as he told me sorry over and over and over as in his mind he was crying as well. I cried he cried we both cried wanting each others comfort but i wouldn't i wasn't ready to except him back into my life we both are suffering now as he begged me to not sleep with anyone else begging for me to not do it with anyone else and i agreed giving him some little form of relief as he muttered he love me saying over and over along with how sorry he is. i turned the faucet off as i grabbed a t-shirt and left a note on eric's dresser and left. linking my mind out of caius i gathered my clothes and grabbed my car keys and headed back home only to see edward outside waiting for me. i got out the car as he pulled me in the garage.

"do you know feel now?" he asked as i cried in his shoulders.

"i wanted to forget and i couldn't so i made him feel and now i feel worse because i hurt him." i muttered as he held me close turning his head to see bella sighing as he wrapped her arms around me "i want it to stop hurting, why won't it stop." i screamed out as jasper started to calm me down as i opened my eyes to look at him and i began to feel sleepy.

i think it is edward who carried me to my room or was it jasper and emmett i don't know who it is but whoever the person is laid me down as i smelled rose next to me holding me "rose." i muttered as she answered "i shouldn't have done it but i couldn't stop, i was so angry rose. i wanted him to know how it feels and i end up hurting him." she shushed me as she combed her fingers through my hair.

"don't blame yourself sometimes that has to happen for the right reasons."

"rose i linked myself into him while i was doing.." she shushed me.

"he needed to know how it feels leah." she muttered as i dozed off to sleep

its been three months of not talking to caius but i heard caius become more scary as word was spread around about how caius eyes is black darker than the dark, how he had no life in them and how his face is cracked. My heart gave way hearing how he hasn't drunk any blood and how he looked like a statue and when he move his body sounded like broken glass. i called aro asking if it was true as aro did not hide the truth from me. finally my fall semester is over i grabbed my suitcase and packed my stuff as alice, rose, bella and esme held me even jane as she prepared herself. it seems like she and seth had another argument about who she was dating as she shut up him reminding him that he had a girlfriend. "jane stay and work things out with seth." she looked at me surprised "i'm sorry jane but you and seth can't fight this imprint any longer and neither can i. talk to seth and be honest with him you're both hurting." she didn't argue with me as she hugged me.

"please make sure you be happy too." i nodded my head as she helped me bring my things down. i gave her a hug and she hugged me back as edward took me to the airport and jane rushed to find seth.

~jane~

"seth." i shouted as i found him in his wolf form as he looked at me i rushed to him slamming him on the dirt as he phased back in human form.

"jane.."

"seth i love you, i can't live not being with you, i hate arguing with you, i love you and i want you, she doesn't deserve you seth. i can make you happy you love me i don't care about anything anymore. I love you so just kiss me and dump her already please." i shouted as seth looked at me and grabbed me pinning on the floor as he kissed me with force.

"i broke up with her three weeks after you came to forks." i became happy and i wanted to cry as i kissed him "i love you jane." he muttered as we kissed.

~leah~

finally in italy aro and marcus greeted me in joy. "how was your trip?" aro asked i sighed.

"it was long." i muttered as he laughed and we got in the car as marcus drove. "how is caius." aro looked at me in a sadden face.

"he scares us leah." he muttered as he changed the subject "are you taking him back?" i nodded my head as they both smiled saying thank the lord. i chuckled as we finally got to the castle and aro and marcus took me to the side of the castle that i have never been into "he is in there." as aro pointed to that room. i nodded my head as i opened the door silently as i closed the door. the room was dark to the point i couldn't see. "leah." i soft whisper rang my ears as i looked for the switch as i found it i flipped the light on and i gasped in horror and in shock to see caius. the rumors were true his skin looked like broken glass in tiny pieces his eyes were so black that it had no life in them and when he turned his head his skin made a shattering sound as he skin cracked even more. i turned my head and cried as i could hear caius getting up as the shattering sound made my hair on my back stand up as i felt his cracking skin touch mine as softly as he could. "caius why did you do this to yourself?" i asked as he looked at me.

"this is my punishment. i can't live a life without you leah." he whispered as his voice made a weak whispering sound "do you still hate me?" he asked as i covered my mouth and cried all he worried about is if i hate him. i turned back to him and i used my nails and digged into my skin and it to his lips.

"caius, i'm here and you know why i'm here. i want you back so drink please. if you love me and you want me to back as well then drink." he bit into my arm as he drank slowly not trying to rush himself as his skin began to heal back as he lift me up having my legs wrapped around his waist and he pinned me to the wall as he released his fangs and dung into my neck drinking slowly as his hand squueezed my as. he released his teeth as he slammed me on the bed and ripped my clothes as he grabbed my leg and bit my inner thigh close to my warmth as i gasped. he released his fangs and spun me around as i'm on all fours and he rams himself into me the thrust was intense and he bit into my shoulder and thrust harder and faster as i screamed and moaned he slammed me into the wall on the floor anywhere in the room as he thrusted into me. what seemed like forever it finally stoped as caius rested his head on my chest. i grabbed my phone to see it was friday as i gasped to realized he had fucked me from wednesday without stopping. "leah do you love me, do you forgive me?" i sighed.

"i'm right here caius so there is your answer." he looked at me as i can see sadness in his eyes. "i don't want to hurt you again, i can't i won't leah..." i shushed him as i kissed him.

"just stay with me just hold me in your arms while i sleep. i miss you caius and i love you and i forgive you. i'm sorry for sleeping with eric and linking myself into your mind. it was wr..."

"don't be sorry. i deserved it, i deserved it all leah. i didn't even kill him. i obeyed what you wanted. i had hurt you enough i won't hurt you again leah." i kissed him as tears fell from my eyes.

"i love you caius, i don't want to ever be hurt by you again and i don't ever want to be away from you like just now ever again. and i don't ever want you to do what you did to yourself ever again either. i love you." i said as he kissed me and held me in his arms as i drifted off to sleep as he said he loved me and said how glad he is to have me back he kissed my forehead "caius i love you too now shut up and let me sleep, i cant feel my legs move and you have given me and indescribable fuck i may not recuperate from. and i finally feel sexually complete because no one can satisfy me the way you do and you just brought a whole nother level now goodnight or good morning and be my caius i love." he chuckled.

"as you wish." and kissed my forehead.

**(okay do not argue please i just sped up the whole time thingy with this chapter just relax)**


	14. Chapter 14

~Aro~

"eeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk." i screamed as everyone ran towards me and they all gasped to see me staring at caius and leah in bed covered in feathers, furniture broken not to mention the glass must i add holes in the walls and for the life of me leah with a whole bunch of bite marks. Caius didn't move he was too caught up in inhaling her scent as leah slept peacefully holding caius head on her chest as caius hand covers her other breast listening to her heart beat.

"dear lord." marcus muttered as caius lifted his head a little to look at us.

"can you please be quiet she is sleeping." caius muttered as he rest his head back on her chest. Realizing that there was no longer a glass cracking sound and to see caius skin healed somewhat and his eyes back to the color red "you drank her." i muttered in complete shock.

"she told me to drink so i did, she fed me." caius answered as i walked inside slowly but he didn't move he just stayed there laying on leah as she slept peacefully as she turned her head and muttered his name softly. i sighed "so i take it that you and leah have gotten back together?" caius smiled and nodded his head gently as leah slowly turned her back towards me as my eyes widened to see so many bruises, bite marks and hand marks. i looked up at caius as he pulled her on his chest. she snuggled as everyone watch in surprise not knowing whether to be happy or celebrate or maybe the shock of how the room has been utterly completely destroyed is crazy. watching her snuggle towards him as i decided to do my happy dance.

"master aro." felix said in confusement, i smiled and looked at him.

"no more scary sadistic creepy caius." i muttered as i got myself back together "are you back to normal brother?" he looked at me and nodded his head.

"aro i swear if you send him on a mission i will kill you." leah muttered as she opened her eyes to look at me. "caius and i have a lot to talk about and things to fix so can you kindly not send him away to do anything until my spring semester starts?" we all looked at her.

"she is alive." marcus playfully acted shock as leah chuckled.

"i can't feel my legs but i am pretty well damn being a sailor." she snickered.

"you can't feel you legs" i muttered in shock "oh my lord. caius you made her paralyzed." i shrieked as he chuckled.

"i can move my legs aro i just don't think i can be able to walk for a while." leah sighed as she snuggled herself as much as she could but she got up on top of caius as her bare bake showed and everyone gasped as caius pulled the cover up as he covered her bare body. "caius you're skin." she muttered as i realized it was cracking again.

"he hasn't fully feed." marcus muttered as leah sighed putting her hand on his lips.

"you know the rules." i jerked my head looking at them both.

"what rules." i asked as caius sighed and sank his teeth into her skin drinking her as if he was about to stop leah held his head as he looked at her."i will be fine just drink till i get dizzy then you can stop." i looked at her as if i wanted to say what the bloody hell. my eyes looked at caius as he obeyed and continued to drink as leah was nodding her head but she held a grasp on caius "a little bit more caius."she muttered as he obeyed and then he pulled away forcefully as leah fell onto his chest. caius lifted her hand and licked her wound as she looked at him. I realized the look she gave him was eyes full of compassion and love, she looked at me as caius felt guilty and held her a little close to her "i told caius he can't drink anyone unless i am here and he can only feed off of me." she smirked as caius combed his fingers through her hair. i turned my head at caius as he looked at me then kissed her forehead. i nodded my head.

"as long as you worked things out and caius is no longer glass man i am fine with that." she chuckled as caius kissed her forehead lifted her head and looked around and looked at the others who stared in complete shock.

"so this is what a room looks like after having sex for three days straight non stop." everyone gasped as leah rested her head back on caius.

"oh sweet piglets." marcus muttered "three straight days." leah yawned.

"caius you're skin is still cracked." she looked at him as he smiled leah pulled her hand out as caius kept it down.

"i'm fine, i can't drink anymore from you right now." she rolled her eyes as she got off of him and rested her head on the pillow that seems to still be attached.

"go and hunt then come back when you're done." caius looked at her.

"what about you're rules." he muttered as she turned her head and looked at him.

"do not question me caius put on clothes and go eat. aro, marcus makes sure he eats so he is fully healed and try not to kill anyone." she muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"i can't just leave a human alive and they know that vampires exist." she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"fine just hurry up so we can talk." he nodded his head as i looked at him.

"unless you all want to see me naked can you leave so i can put my clothes on?" i rushed out the room as marcus was right behind and felix had closed the door.

"who knew caius could be tamed." i muttered as marcus nodded his head."it is amazing how this relationship seems to be so markable. i like."

the truth was even though i am a power hungry vampire, i do love my brothers dearly and wish the best for them. i even felt bad for caius plus he was scaring me with the whole skin cracking and the dark eyes that seemed like a bottomless pit with no ray of light to shine and the creepy glass sound every time he moves. I saw what leah had done to him. Made him strong, made him weak made him feel and made him suffer, truly remarkable to know that caius can feel and in all these emotions he has done well to help rule at my side making him to be feared even though he seemed so hurt i have chosen wisely.

i smiled to see caius open the door as i still saw cracks in his skin as he looked at me, i nodded my head as we all went into the throne room to see humans marveling at the art work that was made "greetings." i muttered as everyone turned to look at us we all attacked listening to screams and gurgling sounds of the humans. Caius drinking to his fill as he finished his twelve person he trashed the body on the floor as he sighed and sat on the throne beside us. "brother. nice to see you have recovered." he turned his head to look at me as he smiled.

"was i that awful?" my smiled turned into are you flipping serious as he chuckled a little and watched the last dead body being dragged out the throne room. i sighed as we i smiled knowing we have nothing to do to do i heard something i didn't think i would hear.

"CAIUS VOLTURI I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT GET IN THIS ROOM I AM GOING TO PHASE AND RIP YOU APART IF IT IS THE LAST THING I FUCKING DO." i jumped out of my seat and landed on marcus lap as we both looked at him hearing leah shout somewhere in the hall. caius smiled and nodded his head as he rushed to leah. "I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN EAT AND COME BACK DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I WAS WAITING? I KNOW IT DOESN'T TAKE YOUR ASS THAT LONG TO EAT." my jaw dropped as we heard caius mutter he was sorry and the door slamming.

"wwwhhhiiippppeeeedddd." felix shouted out as i turned to look at him getting up out of marcus lap and patting myself down.

"dear lord." i muttered.

~leah~

"IT DOESN'T TAKE YOU LONG TO.." before i could finish my sentence he kissed me forcefully slamming me on the bed as he land on top of me and kissed me again. This kiss was just like before longing, missing and passionate.

"leah i love you and i miss you, i promise.." i covered his mouth before he could finish saying anything.

"you're gonna always hurt me caius, whether its a mission or you're angry because i question your authority that is how it is. but you cheat on me next time i am going to burn your body." he chuckled as he kissed me. i pushed a little so our lips wouldn't touch anymore "why did you fight it." i looked at him seriously as he looked at me with pain in his eyes as his face was emotionless.

**"i pushed away at first because you came into my mind and then.." he trailed off not wanting to answer this question so i linked my mind into his and found the answer. he turned his head to look at me.**


	15. Chapter 15

~leah~

Waking up in the morning made me feel really blah. I sighed to find caius left a note saying he has work to do. I sighed as I took a hot shower and dried myself. I grabbed my favorite baggy sweat pants and my tightest tank top putting it on I headed out the castle and walked down the streets. A few men looked at me and smiled as I smiled back and kept on walking trying to not give one a chance to talk to me. I checked my phone to see terza had text me so I just decided to give her a call.

Leah: hey girl

Terza: oh god you're a live, alice said she saw caius room practically destroyed and we all got worried. Is everything okay?

Leah: yeah from sex

Terza: I don't want to know, i am glad you are okay.

Leah: thanks babe

Terza: okay bye sweet pup.

I rolled my eyes as she hanged up the phone. I sighed and decided to go to the restaurant caius and I went to under the stars. The hostess seemed scared and shocked to see me as a guy about the age of eighteen I believe dropped a plate, the manager was going to yell at him as he turned his head and jumped in shock "you're alive." He spoke. I smiled as he reached to me feeling my skin to see I am not a ghost.

I sat down after I helped the workers with the broken utensil. I sighed as the guy brought me a lasagna and told me that is on the house. I sighed as I felt cold hands on my shoulder and the manager gasped a loud. I smiled as I turned my head to my cold hand boyfriend. "caius stop scaring them." Caius sat down looking at me with cold angry eyes.

"you could have told me you wanted to come here to eat." He growled as it sent shivers down my spine.

"it was a last minute thing." He rolled his eyes.

"What did I tell you about guards?" I rolled my eyes and got up and sat down on his lap.

"Are you forgetting your wolf is very stubborn?" he rolled his eyes.

"I need you to be…"

"Safe from harm's way, always watched." I interrupted him and kissed his forehead as I saw his eyes change to black. The manager and workers had their eyes on us wondering why am I still alive. I sighed and grabbed the steak knife and slit my wrist as caius digged in. he licked the drops as the manager came with a rag and he froze in shock to see my skin completely healed. "Beautiful wolf isn't she?" caius asked and I punched him in the chest.

"Thank you but I don't need it." He nodded his head and headed back to the kitchen and muttered to his workers that I am a wolf. Caius rolled his eyes as I laugh "kiss me." I muttered as his lips crashed onto mines.

"Finish your food." I sighed as I pulled my plate over and started eating. "Hey leave a tip please the food was on the house." Caius took three hundred out from his wallet and placed it on the table and we headed out the restaurant as I jumped on his back.

"to the fountain." I said but he eneded up taking me home and putting me in his room I turned away as he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

"I will take you there later, I have work to go finish with." I nodded my head as he closed the door and probably headed to the throne room. I sat on my bed and grabbed my laptop seeing rose was on chat.

Lee- bitch I miss you

Sexci-miss you too

Lee- how is my lil dee dee

Sexci- lil dee is sick, just came home from pick her up from school

Lee- oh no what happened

Sexci- baby girl got the chicken pox =(

Lee- oh no not the chic pox

Sexci- yeah she is getting babied big time

Lee- spoiled little angel got sick. Wish I was there Emmett must be a mess right now

Sexci- sort of more like I am a mess

Lee- 3 mommy love

Sexci- yup how are you and caius

Lee- good. Make up sex was serious non stop for three days. He was so scary the rumors were true

Sexci- night mares

Lee- shut up. Take care of my god daughter

Sexci- yup next week is her birthday. We all got the plane tickets don't worry

Lee- yeah I talked to the volturi about it we are throwing her a surprise party

Sexci- lol yeah alice is going banana's with outfits for her

Lee- *roll eyes* that is our alice

Sexci- *sighs and lays on bed* yup

Lee- how is jane and seth

Sexci- fucking non stop. Seriously they were having sex in the meadow and we could hear them like what the heck lol. But she is happy and so is seth

Lee- yeah

Sexci- yeah aaww you are missing this

Lee- what

Sexci- Emmett is holding dyandra while he is watching foot ball on the laying down chair and he is patting her back. She has been coughing a lot too.

Lee- PICTURE

Sexci- hold on

Sexci- (pick) tadah

Lee- aaaww so cute I am saving it. Tell lil butter cup to feel better

Sexci- I will. Oops she just puked on Emmett

Lee- 0_0 is she okay

Sexci- idk im gonna go check Emmett rushed her to the bathroom I'm going to go bath her I will hit you up after I am done

Lee- okay

~Rosalie~

I rushed to the bathroom as Emmett had taken his shirt off turning the bath tub on as I undress our child and place her in the tub. Her fever ran up higher than before as Emmett called Carlisle at work luckily he picked up and was informed and told us to bring her to the hospital. I sighed as I got dyandra dressed and held her in my arms as Emmett drove while Alice was sitting in the back seat along with jasper. Finally at the hospital we went inside as the nurse at the front desk looked at us. "hi we are here for my father doctor Carlisle his granddaughter is sick and became worse he told us to come." The nurse nodded her head as we followed taking us into a room where I prepared dyandra changing her into her hospital garment. Emmett stood leaning on the wall as I looked at him and looked back to see dyandra could barely keep her eyes open and her temperature got worse. "I can't see her." Alice said worriedly "I can't see dyandra anymore." Carlisle entered in and started checking on her and then he drew her blood and rushed out in human speed as much as he could. We sat down as I listened to the change beat I her heart was becoming slower I panicked as I tried to run to Carlisle but Emmett grabbed me and Carlisle entered back in with three nurses who rushed in as he told us to get out shutting the door behind us.

"Wait what is going on." I shouted as Emmett held me "what is wrong with my baby." I screamed as the nurses looked at us. The nurse from the front desk entered into the room with equipments as I tried to escape Emmett grasp but he was too strong and he tightened it. Edward came in and then he looked at me in shock "it's not chicken pox." Edward said as he sat down, I turned to him.

"If it's not chicken pox then what is it?" I yelled.

"poison." My eyes opened wide in shock as I gasped and I felt weak in my knees as Alice covered her mouth in shock making jasper and Emmett growl in anger "someone poisoned my baby." A nurse ran out with a pan of more vomit and came back with a new pan and something else. We waited as Emmett still held me and I informed Leah as she hanged up on me fast. At this point I couldn't tell how I was feeling a rush of emotion flood me as I felt jasper use his gift on me to control it.

~leah~

I grabbed a book bag and stuffed in some clothes and flip flops. I headed to the throne and opened it to see everyone was in the room "buy me a ticket now." I screamed at caius as he looked at me in shock and confusement.

"What is wrong?" aro asked kindly.

"Buy me a plane ticket or take me yourself someone poisoned dyandra I need to go back to forks, I have to be there so.." before I got a chance to say anything else Caius picked me up and dashed out the castle I swear on everything I love this guy was running on water. I don't know how long it took or how short it was I was already in my room in forks as I changed into dry clothes and so did he and he carried me to the hospital as we entered in "dyandra Cullen." The nurse looked at me and took us to where I saw everyone was waiting in the hallway. Rosalie looked like she was dead shaking as Emmett held her as Rosalie kept on muttering my baby and then I turned to see the rest of the volturi was here. I opened the door and closed it as Carlisle looked at me and told me I had to leave the room but I didn't listen he tried to pull me out but I wouldn't budge the nurse rushed out to get things they needed and I grabbed dyandra's hand as I white design appeared on my arm in a vein like structure and the light vein design appeared on dyandra and disappeared before the nurse came in and I left the room feeling dizzy and tired as Caius held me to keep me from falling and then in a few minutes the nurse rushed out saying thank god as Carlisle appeared and told us she was okay and felt instantly better. Carlisle looked at me as everyone looked at me Rosalie and Emmett rushed in the room as we all followed. "baby girl are you okay how do you feel, what happened at school did anyone give you anything?" rose looked at me and held me muttering thank you as Emmett hugged me too and then we focused back on dyandra and then I collapsed.

"leah healed her again." I hear Carlisle speak but I couldn't open my eyes I felt like crap and I felt so weak. I realized for sure I was in caius arms as I herd him speak over me "healing seems to tire her out. Whatever powers she has only comes when she needs it perhaps she should train." Yep that is caius. I groaned as everyone kept quite and I tried to open my eyes as caius looked down at me with a worried soft I love you expression.

"Is dyandra okay?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah she is sleeping." Rosalie answered as I saw her kissing my cheek "thank you leah, thank you so much." I smiled.

"Bitch please she is my god daughter and you're my bitch need you both a live you know." She chuckled as I tried to get up but Caius wasn't having it so he sat me up on his lap "I need to pee." I whined as rose took me to the bathroom.

I don't know how long I am peeing but I must have one good heck of a bladder as Rosalie laugh "I can't stop being. I feel like I am Niagara falls." She laughed harder "stop laughing." I herd jane enter in the bathroom laughing as others were laughing. "stop laughing. I don't pee this long wia ti have never peed this long. Why am I still peeing." Everyone cracked up as for like a good five minutes I stopped peeing and I cleaned myself and washed my hands and then I felt like I need to pee again. I ran to the toilet as rose and Jane started laughing again and I peed.

"What type of bladder do you have lee?" I looked at her as I laughed.

"Oh yeah ask the girl who can't stop peeing maybe she will know. Do I look like I know this is insane." Jane laughed as I knock was made and I heard Carlisle.

"I think your washing your system out, maybe you took dyandra sickness and your body is probably flushing it out."

"Oh so my bladder is just that awesome." I muttered as rose and Jane laughed "I feel like I can write a fucking story and still not be down with peeing." I shouted out as the girls laughed harder. "Fuck I think I broke the genus book of world records on longest pee." I shouted out.

"Or it can probably be from the serious sex you had with Caius." Rose said

"Caius if you did this you're a fucking asshole." Everybody laughed

"Oh yeah blame the one that has been pounding your vagina relentlessly." Caius retorted as aro said good lord no. I rolled my eyes as jane was given a water bottle.

"Oh yeah give me more water so I can continue to pee." I muttered

"We need you hydrated Leah. You peeing will dehydrate you." Carlisle said.

"Why don't you come check my vagina?" I muttered

"Um, no." Carlisle said

"Why? Did Caius give you the don't you dare look?" Carlisle didn't answer as I heard a growl from Caius. "damit Carlisle check my vagina." I yelled.

"You're still peeing." Carlisle muttered.

"I swear if you do not come in and check this pussy I have I am sending Jane to kill you." Jane got out the room grabbed Carlisle as I heard Caius growl. Carlisle sighed and my pee stopped and I whipped myself as I opened my legs and he kneeled down to check. This felt really awkward since I was having my second dad look at my women hood as he had gloves on and started checking my area and he popped his head out.

"Nothing is wrong with your vagina except its swollen." He muttered as I blushed.

"ha Caius been beating that pussy up." Felix muttered as Caius growled and everyone chuckled

"Its best to refrain form sex for a while." He got back up and took the gloves off disposing it as we both washed our hands and we entered back into the room with everyone looking.

"See now there is a reason why we can't have sex for a while." I smiled as Caius groaned and then she smiled devishly.

"Didn't say anything about your ass." My jaw dropped and everyone gasped and looked at me "I wonder how tight that will be." My eyes wanted to pop out like a cartoon character.

"Caius you fucking sadist." Marcus said as Caius smiled even harder and laughed a evil laugh for about three seconds.

"Well Leah it was nice knowing you." Felix said as I turned to him and looked back at Caius. Rose looked at me trying to hold a laugh.

"It's not bad Leah." I looked at her in shock like are you kidding me.

Paste your document here...


	16. Chapter 16

~Leah~

Waking up back in the castle in Caius arms seems to be the scariest thing now. Everyone is in Italy after Rosalie stormed off at the school and told them her child will no longer be going to the school for her life was in danger and one of the little brats had put something in her food or drink and cursed the school out including all the parents who were there to see what rose was talking about. Motherhood scares the fuck out of all of us when it came to Rosalie. I sighed as I got up out of bed in my nightgown and headed to the bathroom and turned on the faucet I wanted to bath in cold water for a while as I got in and laid down on the tub. It is ridiculous that the tub is the size of a king size bed. I sighed as I heard the bathroom door open and I was pulled into a strong forceful kiss. My eyed opened to look at Caius who was naked and on top of my foundling my breast as I whimpered in his mouth giving him the opening as his tongue slid into my mouth. He kissed my neck as the water engulfed my body as I switched and ended up on top of him as his eyes opened with a smile and he was completely under water just looking at me as his hands glided up and down my legs and slid onto my ass as he squeezed and slapped. I yelped as he pulled back up and kissed my neck smiling "are you forgetting that I don't breathe if I choose not to?" he smiled as I rolled my eye as ended up at the other side of the tub and I turned the water off so it wouldn't over flow.

I heard a chuckle then I was pulled as I ended up on all fours and Caius rammed into and I screamed in shock as he pumped into me. I moaned and whimpered at the pain the fact that he waited this long to do this wasn't funny and the fact he was pumping into my ass wasn't even any help "Caius you fucking asshole." He laughed at me as I moaned and he softened a little and then slowed down as he pulled me up in a sitting position holding my legs spreading it apart as he sits up right a little and lift me up and down. My back facing him as I rest my head on his shoulder whimpering. "How am I going to walk." He chuckled and leaned into my ear and smiled.

"I'm going to make sure I put you to bed rest." My eyes opened wide and I screeched as he did a strong thrust in me and I heard the door open as rose looked in surprise as I looked at her and she ran out locking the door screaming her eyes. "Rose don't leave me with aaahh." He chuckled cutting me off from my words "Caius you ass." He smiled and kissed my neck. The jerk decided to get up and pin me to the tile wall as I use that for support and he bangs the heck out of me again and then he stops pulling himself out of me as whimper as we lay down in the cold water as I rest myself on my side since I couldn't even sit on my ass. Caius laughed as he helped bath me and lifted me in my towel then he got himself dressed and kissed my forehead and left. I grabbed my phone and called rose as she picked up.

Rose- yes

Leah- I can't get up

Rose- are you okay do you need help

Leah- I think I need a wheel chair.

Rose hanged up the phone as alice, Bella, esme, terza and rose entered in and helped me. My first attempt to get up made everyone laugh as I fell on the floor and esme quickly helped as I winced in pain. "I swear when I start walking I am going to phase and kill Caius." I rolled my eyes as they helped put on clothes and I tried to walk but it was so awkward I had to wear a long skirt Caius I was so uncomfortable with wearing pants. I walked into the kitchen as Seth and Jacob smiled and then looked at me as I tried to sit down but I had to get back up.

"Hey sis what's wrong you look like you took it up the ass." And then he stopped and ran out the room screaming oh my god. Jacob dashed out to calm Seth as Seth looked like he was about to faint.

~seth~

Oh my gosh my sister had anel sex, not regular sex but butt sex. Oh my gosh my mind my thoughts I am tainted "seth calm down." I looked at Jacob.

"What, how can I calm down oh gosh my mind it bbbuuurrrnnnsss." Jacob nodded his head.

"Seth just breathe."

"I can't." Jane came to me confused.

"Seth what is wrong?" she asked I couldn't pay attention to her. I walked past her like I saw a ghost "Seth Clearwater." She hissed as I turned around to look at her.

"Dude, just chill." Jacob said.

"How would you like to know how it feels to have your sister take it up the ass? It's disturbing. Gosh why did she have to be a girl?" I banged my head on the wall "why the ass." Jacob tried not to laugh but the way I was freaking out made it hard to not laugh as Jane pointedly laughed at me. I turned my head to see aro Marcus and Caius walking as they looked at me "oh god I need to go." I muttered as I walked the other direction.

"Seth." Jacob said "chill."

"No. in the ass man. in the ass." Jane and Jacob laughed as they went after me.

~Aro~

I looked at Caius as he smiled "you did his sister in the ass." Caius looked at me and gave me a wink.

"oh my gosh." Marcus said in complete horror and rushed passed us to the kitchen "dear lord." He shouted as we rushed to see Leah standing as I noticed she couldn't even stand up on her own as Caius walked to her and kissed her on the lips as she slapped him in the face saying you did this to me. Caius only laughed and said he will do it again tonight, my eyes opened wide as Leah growled and then Caius grabbed her but as she whimpered and Caius chuckled and kissed her forehead. I looked at Leah as she tried to smile at me but the discomfort she had was too much for her to bare and Caius lifted her up and she whimpered and he sat her on his lap as she yelped and Edward eyes widened and he dodged out the door.

"My mind aaaaaahhh curse this gift." He shouted as Caius laughed and jasper looked at Alice and at her butt as Alice seemed to slowly scoot herself away from jasper and then ran out "wait for me Edward I don't want to get butt rapped." She screamed as jasper smiled and went after her in a few seconds Alice shouted.

"No put me down, no jasper put me down. No aaawww I'm going to get it in the ass.  
"Yes you are darling." He said in his southern accent as Alice pleaded loudly for someone to save her but we stayed put as the door closed shut to no longer hear Alice. Carlisle looked frozen in state and then he grabbed esme out the kitchen as Bella looked at us and rose got up "we are going to go check on the girls you know kids are a lot to handle." Rose muttered as she ran out the kitchen along with Bella on her tail as Emmett sat there playing his game on his phone. "Aren't you going to go get her?" I asked as he looked at me with a cocky smile.

"Did her last night when Bella took renesmee and dyandra out to see despicable me 2." I shrugged my shoulders as Leah tried to get comfortable but she just couldn't.

"I think it is time for round two don't you think." Leah looked at him as he dashed out the room screaming no. I looked at Marcus as he looked at me.

"Where is my wife?" I got up as Marcus dashed out to get his girlfriend.

~Seth~

"Seth will you stop acting all weird?" Jacob said as we entered back into the castle as Jane pulled me into a kiss.

"If you want to forget you know you can just ravish me." She smirked as she climbed herself onto me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I looked at Jacob as he left walking the other way not wanting to see what the hell was going to happen and I sighed as we entered into janes room "let the fun begin."


	17. Chapter 17

I have a writers black anyone have any idead let me know please.


	18. Chapter 18

~Leah~

I went to rose room to check on how she and dyandra are doing "hey you." Rose looked at me.

"Hey how is your butt." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Obviously I walked to your room. Besides Caius is on a mission thank gosh." She laughed as I looked her and smiled. "So how is my favorite god child?"

"I'm your only." Dyandra retorted.

"All the more to call you my favorite." I cooed as she smiled at me.

"I still don't know who poisoned her." Rose muttered only enough for me to hear.

"Don't worry we will find out." She nodded her head at me answer and we started just hanging out while dyandra just watched television in the room. As I was about to say something a text message was sent to me as I opened my eyes to see it is Caius.

"Let's see what he said." I nodded my head and sighed as I opened it.

Text:

Caius- where something sexy in bed, I'll be home in three hours (my eyes opened wide)

Lee- no

Caius- *growls* fine get screwed in front of everyone in the throne room (I gasped as rose started to laugh)

Lee- okay okay

Caius- good wolf.

I look at rose who laughs as she calls out for Alice and in a few second she is in the room as I show her the text and she smiles "let's get cracking." She sang as we went into my room making Emmett and jasper babysit dyandra till rose comes back. I tried on so much lingerie I bought using Caius money I was going in sane until Alice gasped and took the one that barely covered anything of my body. "Let's have you look more of an angel that is going to be tainted by her dark lover." Rose clapped her hands together. I put it on as she finished it off with a cloak to hide what I was wearing and my hair was put in curls. I didn't have any makeup on because we didn't see the reason and knowing how wild Caius gets on me was only a waste of time.

I looked to see that there is fifteen minutes left and Caius is on his way as the girls wished me good luck and left, my heart was racing as I got up trying to figure out how I was going to present myself. Before I could make a decision the door was open and Caius was looking at me as I turned to look at him. He smiled as he locked the door "did you miss me." she smiled as I looked at him, my heart was racing and I started to become light headed as he smiled and kissed my forehead. I looked at him as he smiled still having the hood over his head his cold hand cupped my face as his lips gently pressed on mines making me moan as his other hand grabs my butt. "Did you miss me?" he asked as he bit into my neck drinking a little and released licking my neck with his tongue. I nodded my head as he kept me speechless. He looked at me and smiled I kissed him as I unhooked my cloak making it fall on the floor as I pulled away and Caius looked at me as his eyes turned into lust. My angel like lingerie was see through I was wearing a g-string and my top was a see through corset and boy did it make Caius smile. He kissed me again as he lifted me up making me wrap my legs around his waist as he sat down kissing me smacking my butt making me whimper in his touch.

"Caius I love you." I end up saying as he stopped to look at me with a smile.

"Stay in voltera Leah." He hissed at me not to scare me but because I grabbed his head snapping his head back which I knew he doesn't like. "Are you trying to make me angry with you?" I smiled as I licked his neck and released his head.

"Make me Caius." I said as he gave me an evil grin.

"You shouldn't have said that Leah." I smiled.

"I have people and things at forks Caius." He hissed.

"I can support you, if you still want to be in school fine but I want you with me Leah. I hate when you leave and I have to wait till your semester is over live with me."

"I only live with a man who I am married to and there is no ring on my finger that says I have to stay Caius." He looked at me.

"If I make you."

"I won't marry you just because you want me to stay with you Caius. When you have a legitimate reason then I will stay." He kissed me roughly as I moaned sex is going to be crazy


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for taking so long please forgive me.

~leah~

"Home sweet home." I said as I got off the plane while Jane rolls her eyes.

"How come you don't want to stay with master Caius?" she looked at me confused and somewhat annoyed as I kneel on the ground smiling like I was a person on crack.

"I do love Caius it's just that I need my independence at times and he is all about me staying in voltera and living with him. I get that he loves me and cares and want nothing happen to me but I have school, my brother and my womanhood." She laughed as Seth gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Sis stop trying to babysit me." he groaned.

"I am not babysitting I am currently just saying you need me regardless so get over it." Jane laughed as she lifted me off the ground.

"You look like a drug addict get up." She hissed playfully as I whimpered while she rolled her eyes.

"You love it when I'm ruff." She hissed as I licked her nose while she growled.

"am I missing something here because what I am seeing is my sister and my girlfriend flirting in front of me and it is not a turn on." He growled while Jane and I laughed.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Edward said while he smiled making Bella go gah over that smirk.

"Of course mind rapist you know we all live together." He rolled his eyes as he pounced on me and lifted me up in the air.

"Who wants wolf stew?" Edward shouted.

"Yes, I do. I want mines thick I hate it liquidly." Emmett shouted out.

"Shut up Emmett." Everyone laughed as Edward put me down and I rolled my eyes.

Finally home, home sweet home it was all awesome until and his pack appeared with the council "Leah we need to talk to you." Sam said as I rolled my eyes.

"Leah" I turned my head to curse but it was Jacobs's dad who said my name.

"yes." I answered sweetly as Jacob stood beside me.

"Dad what is this?" Jacob asked but wasn't answered. Jane stood beside me cracking her neck as Seth winced at the sound and took a step back away from Jane.

"We forbid Jacob, Leah and Seth to be with the vampires." Seth growled as I was shocked. Emily was smiling while Sam smirked. Jane hissed as she was about to attack but Seth grabbed her slamming her to a tree.

"Jane stop." She hissed "please." She calmed down but I was frozen. Forbidden to be with the vampires.

"You three are to come back home to La Push." Jane whimpered holding onto Seth as I looked at the shifters of La Push, anger started to flow into me.

"no." I said softly as Sam growled.

"You all heard what was said." Sam interjected as I lifted my head.

"This is all because of you." I shouted as I jumped at Sam and kicked him in his chest as he phased and attacked me but I dodged while Jacob phased and fought Sam the others jumped in as I phased and attacked Paul by the neck making him whimper but he fought back. Seth jumped in attacking the others as we attacked while the Cullen's easily broke it off. Emmett was holding me close to him as I phased back into human my mind shouted Caius name in agony crying out to him but he didn't answer me.

"enough." Jacob's dad said "this is an order."

"Go to hell and burn." I screamed my mother walked up to me and slapped me in the face.

"Shut up, it's disgusting Leah. All three of you." Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. Seth looked at me shocked as I looked at her and growled as Emmett tightened his grip on me just a bit. Renessme held on to Jake as he didn't dare to look at her "this is an abomination and you all know it." My mother yelled out to us. Jane held onto Seth even though he was in his wolf form Jane held onto him keeping herself close to him not letting him go but Sam thing Seth didn't even look at Jane. At that moment I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

"You can't keep them away from their imprints." Carlisle said while Alice quickly rapped me in a towel.

"You're not allowed to speak." My mother hissed at Carlisle, I turned my head to see Carlisle face as he looked like he wanted to smack my mother to the next dimension.

"If you keep them away from their imprints they will die." Carlisle shouted, wait he never shouts.

"So be it, but they are not allowed to be with abominations." Sam said as I turned to attack him but Emmett grabbed me while rose quickly took me inside the house. I ran to my bag and grabbed my phone calling Caius but there was no answer, I dialed again still no answer. I paced around panicking to myself calling him again no answer. I tossed my phone on the bed and started to cry keeping my mouth shut tight as rose quickly got me dressed into a sun dress as the others argued. Jane came into my room angry and hurt not to mention the fact how unstable she was becoming but she shrugged it off and smiled. "The master just arrived." I heard growls and hiss and I smelled Caius, I got off my chair and ran out the house seeing him face the pack. I ran to him as he looked at me but didn't smile, I didn't care the only thing that registered in my mind was that he is here. I ignored the growls I just yelled onto him as he held me, he was frozen like a statue and hard like a rock but he held me in his arms and kissed my forehead gently. "I suggest you pack your things if you haven't un packed and pack the rest of your things. And that goes for everyone of you." Caius said sternly I looked at him as the others from La Push growled while my mother muttered disgusting, Caius smiled and kissed me sternly and released me as we all went and gather our things as vehicles came in.

"Leah." Sam growled in anger "Seth and Jacob you are to come to La Push now." Jacob looked at him.

"We no longer belong to La Push , we ignore the council ruling." I put my stuff inside the car as the others did.

"Lee lee." Sam shouted out as I froze. Caius looked at me I hate that nickname. I am fine when others say it but from Sam I wasn't.

"You know where you belong, Leah." Mother shouted "Seth." She yelled. Gosh I wish daddy was here right now, he would be so okay with the fact that Seth and I imprinted and he would only want us to be happy and to do the right things in life. "Come here now."

"no." Seth said as he looked at me, I was still frozen in place and I gasped at the cold touch that was laid on my back as I turned my head to look at Caius "we belong with our imprints, yes they are vampires but we don't care." Seth shouted out, Caius looked at me worried as jasper looked at me I knew he was trying to control my emotions.

"Jasper let me go." I said, jasper nodded his head and then everything hit me I turned back to the group I knew this was all Sam's doing and making the council make this rule was his.

"Your father would be disgusted of this."

~Caius~

After those words were said by Leah was already at her mother slapping her in the face and kicking her in the stomach sending her flying as one of the boys caught her, Sam attacked as I went to her but only pulled by Aro "watch." He said as I noticed Leah wasn't Leah anymore. Her eyes were black as a bottomless pit nothing human or natural about those big black orbs. That wasn't the Leah I know that was something else it was Leah of course but it was a woman's storm that I heard so much about. How you should never cross a women regardless of who she is, females are secret killers. What surprised me the most is that she had no facial expression she looked calm but you could tell she snapped, her body had taken over but she looked so in peace but her heart rate spoke otherwise. "I can't read her mind everything is blank." Edward shouted as we watched how she attacked until Jacob jumped in grabbing a man in a wheel chair as Seth jumped in.

"Leah stop." Seth shouted as Leah dropped the tree she lifted up as her eyes became normal again and I rushed to her side to hold her. Leah looked to see what she had done as all the quillets were on the ground struggling to get up she kept quite not speaking a word as she started to sob in my arms, I kissed her forehead as Seth and Jacob became relieved as the pack growled in anger. Leah was so fragile at this point it pained me to see how she became like this "daddy." She muttered crying harder but silently.

"Dad would accept it Leah you know that." Seth said sternly "you know dad only wants us to be happy and if it means being with a blood sucker he wouldn't be upset with it." Leah's cries slowly decreased as I handed her off to Edward who took her into the car. Aro smiled in delight as the pack got up, he sighed "follow and you die end of discussion." He hissed joyfully and we all entered into the car as I placed Leah on my lap as she slowly calmed down.

"You're staying in Volterra." I said as she looked at me "you can go to school and do your independency there, end of story." I surprised when Leah didn't even argue against it, she just nodded her head in agreement and closed her eyes.

"Mommy is Auntie Leah going to be okay?" dyandra whispered as rose smiled.

"Uncle Caius is here; of course she will be okay." Rose answered, wait did she just say Uncle Caius? Since when did I become an uncle?


	20. sorry this is not a chapter

sorry everyone i have not forgotten about Simple and clean and My everything i will update this story by the end of the week i am terribly sorry i have been so very busy and my laptop dose not work i am so sorry please forgive me readers. but i have hand written my stories so do not worry about a thing.


	21. Chapter 21

~Caius~

My wolf hasn't talked to me in two weeks. All she does is just sits down and be quite she even refused to eat her food. She doesn't even look at me she just sighs and walks around bored out of her mind. I even tried to take her out one day and all she did was looked at me like I was insane and just sat down looking out the window. I sighed as I got tired of it and became pissed of that her health was slowly diminishing. "Leah I love you but you are starting to piss me off, for heaven sakes eat." I shouted at her as she looked at me and turned her head away from me not touching her plate. I growled and grabbed her pulling her up on the chair and spanked her with my bare hand giving her ten good solid licks as she yelps in pain and I stopped as she looked at me with hatred in her eyes "eat." I hissed as she growls and I spank her ten more times and she listens sitting down and slowly start to eat her food as I sit down in front of her. Did I really have to do that just to get it through her head to eat? She looked at me as tears started to fall down her eyes I pulled her onto my lap as she sat crying eve more. I kissed her forehead as she calms down and turns her head away from me.

"Why did you come?" I looked at her, was she really asking me this question.

"because I wanted to know you made it safe, and then when you shouted my name panicking I worried and came to where you were to find you in a mess with your mutts." I said coldly as she looked at me. She turned her head and took a French fry and ate it slowly.

"Do you think daddy would be disgusted of us?" I looked her and kissed her shoulder.

"All the things you told me about your father I think he would be happy as long as you are happy. Happy being with me Leah?" she looked at me smiling.

"I'm always happy with you." She answered.

"Then your father is happy." She smiled as she kissed my lips and looked at me.

"Sorry you had to spank me to get me to eat." I chuckled as I rubbed her bottom feeling the area hotter than the other parts of her body as she wiggles a little and rest her head on my chest popping another French fry in her mouth.

~Billy~

I smile in relief to know that my son and his pack is no longer in forks, worried of course they are in a place with vampire rulers but I know they can handle themselves even the other three boys in Jacob pack just secretly left as it was planned. I sighed as the council is having its meeting about Leah and her outburst "let it be." I said as everyone looked at me making an angry Sam even angrier "I have told you this will not be well and you didn't believe Me." sue looked at me pissed as my phone vibrated to see my son had text me. I smiled and shook my head "this meeting is over."

"No it is not. They are with abominations." Sam growls in anger.

"Sam, they left the pack yes but we all knew Jacob is the true alpha who refused to take over and let you stay alpha till he felt it is right to leave and be his own and your upset that Seth and Leah took that glorious opportunity to leave." Before Sam could say anything sue interrupted.

"Do you not here yourself." She yelled.

"sue, I know what I said. The children see me as a father in their life and I see them as my own. You're upset you lost your children the day you abandoned Leah." She kept her mouth shut as Emily held her hand silently. "This meeting is over and for your information I was glad of the outcome, now excuse me I have a phone call from Jake." I wheeled out into my home and made myself a cup of tea and called my kids.

"Hi dad."

~Leah~

I sighed as I lay down in the arms of Caius doing my best trying not to fall asleep but him humming something is putting me to sleep. I turned to face him as he smiles at me "Caius." I muttered tiredly as he lifts his head up in worry "I love you." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."I lift me up making me lay down top of his hard cold body.

"I talked to Billy today with Jake and Seth." Caius nodded his head as he went back to humming that song whatever it is but I liked it.

~athenadora~

"What do you mean the little girl is still alive she is so post to be dead. You poisoned her." I shouted out in anger as I threw a vase at the vamps head.

"She was healed I don't know how but someone healed her." The brunette male shouted in anger as I tried not to blow a casket.

"my..my. calm down Athena. The game has only just begun."


	22. Chapter 22

~Caius~

Okay that I is SLAP. A scream pierced my ears as it fled through the hallway. I had just spanked Leah into eating again. She whimpered in my chest as she reluctantly grabbed the fork and started eating again as my hand slowly rubbed the side I had just mistreated. I sighed as Leah slowly ate her food not arguing and not trying to get another spanking from me. She loved getting spanked if it was something sexual and enjoyable but she knew the difference in the spanks I had given her. I know she is depressed and I can see but her health is important to me and I am getting tired of seeing her refuse to eat because of Sam. After waiting a while Leah finally finished her food and rested her head on my shoulder "I hate you." She softly snarled at me as a smiled.

"Good then you are going to hate me when it comes to dinner time." I hissed and kissed her forehead. She stood up while I watched her walk to the bed. Of course she was wearing the short black lingerie sleeping gown I have occasionally fucked her in. before she could even get a chance to climb back I pulled her to me. "It is time for you to go play outside."

"No I want to stay in bed." She muttered.

"Fresh air will do you some good woman." I snarled and quickly forced her out her sleeping clothes not tearing it because it was my favorite and I had some good nights and days when she wore that. I forced her into her bra, underwear, sweat pants and a tank top and carried her out of the room and she kept on hitting my back in frustration. While the others watched and followed.

"Put me down now." She shouted but I didn't listen until she hit me in the back of my head and hissed giving her a good slap on her ass as she yelped. Walking outside to the forest where the boys were phased looked at me confused as to what is going to happen while Leah put up another fight and I smacked her butt again and she gave him whimpering. I put her down and looked at her.

"Play outside; you're not staying in bed all day." She turned her head from me as I rubbed the place I hit again. "Do it for me Leah. You haven't phased in a month do you want me to worry continuously. What happens when you phase and something bad happens to you while phasing." She looked at me finally understanding what I am trying to do. "Stay outside with your brothers until I pick you up." She snarled at me.

"I am neither a child nor a school girl who needs her parents." She growled.

"But you're a woman who is refusing to eat and harming her health because of an ex of a boyfriend. So yes I have to treat you like a child until you stop this annoying act. If I have to spank you to eat one more time Leah I will spank you till you pass out and when you wake up I will continue the process all over again till I see you get through your thick wolf skull. As for now do as I say Leah." I pinched her sides as she yelps "you're noting but skin and bones and I can see your ribs, not to mention you need a belt for your pants to stay up a little. If you're going to let your ex do this to you then maybe us being together is the biggest mistake I have ever made. So if you want to be torturing yourself go back to la push where Sam is because I will not put up with this any longer; enough is enough Leah Clearwater so help me if you want to continue than I will have no problem packing your bags to leave." I growled at her as she took a step back away from me. She became saddened by my words but I needed for her to hear what I had to say and actually think about what she is doing to herself. "If I didn't care I wouldn't be telling you this and I wouldn't be the one to force you out the castle nor spanking you to eat." Leah looked at me. She knew very well I was right and she couldn't argue with me on this one. I sighed and pulled her into a kiss to show that I love her then I kissed her nose and her forehead. "I'll pick you up later." I whispered to her and left.

~Jacob~

I don't know if I should be worried, shocked or proud of what I had just seen. Leah Clearwater just got put in her place by a vampire the world should be panicking. At first I was confused how Leah was hitting Caius and then he just wacked her in the butt. I thought he was going to get his limbs torn out but nope she stops resisting. Seth and I were listening to the conversation the whole entire time; a part of me wanted to growl and knock Caius away from her but the other part of me knew Leah deserved it. Just looking at her made me upset and want to give her a piece of my mind she looked much worse than last time. As he finished his yelling he softened up a little to assure how much he cares about her and then left. Leah stood there for a good twenty minutes as we looked her. She walked behind a tree and took her clothes off and changed. "Holy shit Leah what the hell did you do to yourself?" looking at her she looked sick. Her wolf skinny, she looked starved and thirsty. "Come on we are hunting."

"I just ate something." Leah muttered as I growled at her.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" she rested her head down and followed as we found a few dears "the big one is your Leah." She looked at me and nodded her head and quickly took down her prey. She didn't like raw meat I know that but it is one of the quickest way to help fatten her up a little. Seth and I took ours down so we wouldn't let Leah feel uncomfortable.

After we were done Leah tried her hardest not to throw up but she did. Seth used his paw to cover his nose I mean vomit smells bad but a giant wolf vomit don't even let me go there. I walked up to Leah as she continued puking, my nose nudged her side a little to comfort her as Jane showed up watching in disgust at Leah vomiting then worried for her. As Leah finished up chucking her stomach we went to a river where Seth took it upon himself to jump and start playing therefore I joined in while Jane sat on a rock and Leah joined in only to half drown and we push her to the shallow water. "Leah are you okay?" She nodded her head and splashed water at us. After a while we phased back into our human form.

"Jacob will you stay by Seth and I side no matter what happens?" I looked at her confused.

"Of course Leah why..." before I could even finish Leah took a full sprint and Seth followed after her by Jane behind and I ran as well. Running forward till I realized we were heading to the castle. "Leah what are you doing, Caius said he would pick you up." She ignored and ran into the door opening it was I tried to stop her but it was too late and we had already entered into the throne room. All eyes were on us as the look on Caius face was scary as hell.

"I thought I told you I would come and get you." He hissed but Leah didn't flinch.

"I want to go back." Leah said as I looked at her in shock "let us go back to forks." I looked at Caius as he seemed to not be shocked or maybe he wasn't.

"And why do you want to go back." He answered calmly probably thinking a way to punish her or something. I stood beside Leah.

"Leah what are you doing?" I asked but she ignored me.

"You said you would do anything for me because you love me. If you love me like you say you do then let us go to forks. I don't care if everyone comes but just give me this one wish its all I am asking and you know I don't ask much."

"Answer my question Leah." He hissed.

"Tomorrow is an anniversary and I want to keep my promise." She said weakly "if you let me go I promise I won't upset you with harming my health anymore."

"If I give you this will you stop being a child?" he growled. Leah walked up to him and kneeled in front of him; wait did she just kneel? She rested her head on his lap.

"I will stop harming myself Caius. Please it's tomorrow please let me go." Caius muttered a few words in Italian as he lifted Leah's head up and looked at her softly with love in his eyes.

"Get packed your only staying for a day not a night and we are coming." His hissed but pecked her lips as Leah smiled and got up running to her room.

~Leah~

I feel so relieved that Caius agreed I quickly threw in a change of clothes fresh underwear and a bra and I bathed and put on some pajama's and waited out the door while Seth and Jacob came with their bag and everyone else followed in pursuit. Edward couldn't figure out what going on because I kept on singing the Barney song and whatever else would pop into my head and I stayed away from aro so he wouldn't touch me. Caius on the other hand sat down across from me muttering this better not waste anyone's time. I sighed and rested my head on Seth chest since we both are tang teaming on Edward and he completely muttered how much he gives up. But we weren't letting down our guard. Jacob was still confused and couldn't answer nessie's question on why are we going to forks, I sighed and looked out the window this is going to be a long ride might as well busy myself with my cell phone. Rosalie kept on texting what is wrong but I told her if I texted her ten Edward would know and then everyone would know and I probably wouldn't be able to keep my promise. She sighed and gave in and agreed till we got to whatever destination she would understand.

Finally informed that there will be thirty minutes to landing I quickly jumped out my seat and went to go change into my outfit. I should at least look especially for this small gathering and I had a good rejuvenated sleep as Seth and Jacob change right after I came out. I sat down as the others came and we finally landed. I made sure to stay away from aro and I knew I couldn't cuddle up with Caius just not yet of course. I sighed and got in the car and Seth drove to Mrs. Millian house as we parked I quickly exited out and Mrs. Million came out smiling. "Oh my goodness Leah and Seth it is so nice to see you again." We hugged her as my friend Anastasia came out the door dressed and smiling. As I heard low growl from the other car as aro chimed in Felix your blood singer; crap. Mrs. Millian and Anastasia got into their car and followed along as we reached to a cemetery. As everyone excited out the car only I was still in the passenger seat debating myself while Anastasia opened the car door for me. I looked at her biting my lip as she smiled weakly but she was sad and couldn't hide that from me. i slowly exited out as Seth came to my side.

"You ready sis?" he asked and I just nodded my head. Edward looked confused.

"If you wanted to see your father's tomb why didn't you just say so?" he whispered silently enough for us to hear but I didn't answer. I just took my shoes off and tossed it into the car and we walked for about a mile till we go to where I wanted to be. I sat down in front of the tow most important people I no longer have with me.

"Hi dad." I said weakly as I touched his tomb and Anastasia put a set of flowers on my dad's and the one next to him "Seth and I are here." I sad smiling or I think I was trying to smile. Seth sat next to me as Anastasia sat on the other side.

"Hey pops." Seth said "hey Dylan." That name hit me like a ton of bricks; I touched Dylan's tomb stone and I instantly started to cry.

"Hey Dylan have you been behaving yourself?" why was I asking this question it was a stupid question. Dylan is dead for crying out loud why am i asking questions hoping for a fucking answer. "Of course you are you're a good boy." I muttered as Anastasia rubbed my back. I knew the Cullen's and the volturi were far behind watching as Jacob and Mrs. Million were with us.

"Who is Dylan?" Jacob asked. I couldn't answer I don't think anyone wanted to answer until I heard Edward answer the question for us.

"Leah was pregnant." His words surprised himself the way he said it. I started crying harder as feelings began to pore out while Seth, Anna and her mom began to cry. The last time I came was when I buried my dad and I wanted him to bury next to Dylan just to feel like Dylan had someone right next to him, taking care of him the way I never got the chance to.

"hey Dylan hi mister Clearwater, it's me Anastasia. I have this story to share. It was during the time you Dylan started kicking mommy Leah in the stomach a lot;" I stated to chuckle remembering that "Leah hadn't had ice cream in for like forever and she had this biggest craving for mint chocolate chip ice cream like the biggest craving for it. I would come home work or we would come home from school and the first thing that comes out of your mothers mouth was I want mint chocolate chip ice cream." I started to laugh as Seth started cracking up "if I don't get my ice cream I am going to have a panic attack, yeah your mother was a drama queen. When we finally got her the god dam ice cream and she took her first spoon she acted like she had an orgasm I kid you not I never know you can moan off of food like that. Anyway when she took that first spoon she gasped and I was like oh my gosh what happened are you okay do we need to go to the hospital." I laughed now but still cried as Anna was telling the story and her mother had to sit down saying oh gosh I was there. "Your mother smiled a smile I thought I would never ever see again. It was your first kick you ever made." The sadness hit me again. "and when she takes a spoon of that ice cream you be kicking like your having a fiesta up in that stomach." I laughed and cried some more. "That is my favorite memory of you. Not because I'm your god mother but because it was the day you tried to make contact with us. It was sweet and it made us fall in love you with and we couldn't wait for you to finally come out." Anna cried. "But you didn't come and you couldn't come and I wish I was there if I was just there and I didn't have to work you would be running around by now…and…you would have been five." Anna couldn't say anymore.

"Hey dad remember when we came to visit Leah and Dylan and I was so excited to finally see Leah since we had to send her out of the rez. I was so nervous I saved up a hundred bucks and bought as much baby stuff I could by, it was diapers and bibs and bottles and little binkies and you laughed cause I was complaining I needed a bigger allowance to buy more babies stuff." I looked at Seth not knowing that "when I finally saw Leah and her fat stomach the only think I ever remembered doing was dropping my things and hugging my sister and feeling Dylan move and kick her tummy and you felt it too and your words was I can't wait to meet my grandson and I said I can't wait to meet my nephew." Seth started crying again "and after that I saved as much money I could again so I could buy more baby stuff making a list of what was needed to buy and I promised myself I wasn't going to make Leah do this alone. But we never got to meet Dylan, we never got to hear his first cry. Dylan I just wish I was there to protect you and Leah. Im sorry, I am so sorry I wasn't there for both of you. I failed and I can't take that back if I could I would. Leah I am so sorry." I cried as Seth held his hands to his face and I held him as I heard dry sob in the back but I didn't try to focus who it was.

"I don't know what to say." I muttered as I was held by Anna's mom hug me from behind.

"Just let it out." She whispered.

"I'm sorry it took me four years to come… I'm sorry I couldn't protect myself or protect you. I was looking so forward for me to see you and I couldn't wait to hold you and count your toes and your fingers and smile just to finally see you. I am so mad at myself that I couldn't do anything, that I couldn't… I'm sorry I was so ashamed of myself that I never came back and it took me till now and I'm sorry." Seth held my hand while Anna held the other and I just balled my heart out until I lay between the tomb of my son and my father. Deep down I knew I needed this it was the one thing I needed the most. Jacob was quite the whole time until my crying died down I was just rubbing my son's stone.

"Why did you tell me Leah? What happened to Dylan?" I didn't answer for a while I just wanted to lay down here until I heard the crunching footsteps of Caius as he picked me up slowly but carefully as I saw the anger in his eyes. Was he going to yell at me for seeing this waste of his time? I don't think I want to know the answer until he stood there beside Jacob.

"what happened?" he asked softly to me as I could see the anger and sadness in his eyes, he made me stand up but leaned on him as his arms wrapped around my waste and he kissed my forehead. "Tell me Leah." He whispered.

"They took him away from me." I cried softly into his shoulder holding onto him for dear life.

"Who?" he hissed out.

"Sam, Emily and mom." Seth answered as I heard a few growls.

"What did they do?" Caius asked trying to keep his voice as bay "cara mia, what did they do?"

"tried to force me to have an abortion and I refused and moved in with Anna and her mom and for dad wanted to protect me and when they found me they came when I was alone and tried t force me into the abortion till Sam had my arm and dried to drag me out my room and he wouldn't let me go and I punched him in the face and in anger he pushed me down the stairs. He didn't want me to have his child or what he called basterd to be born." I hiccupped in every word as growls were louder for us to hear except Anna and her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob muttered in anger as Seth got up.

"Because Sam alpha us to forget and to never speak of this ever again." I heard Seth answer as I vibration of low growls were made by Caius. "It wasn't just the fact that Leah was hurting herself it was the fact that she remembered after she snapped that day at the Cullen's home it wasn't just because of the pack trying to keep us in the rez. We just need closure." It got quite again as I whimpered and cried a little more in Caius arms feeling the comfort I was getting from him until I started to drift off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone its Kaceyizzalee =),**

**I just want to say think you guys for people who have posted reviews, liked, followed, favorite and read my stories that I have posted. I truly appreciate the fact that some of you are devoted to my stories that I have been posting and I have been devoted to your stories as well. I want to officially apologize for a few things. I want to say sorry for all the grammar and miss spelling words that I have been having in my stories a few I don't know but I appreciate the reviews that I am getting mostly it is good views and others who have posted "hey there is a lot of misspelling and stuff and you need a beta." and I'm like what the heck is a beta until a few readers have explained so I officially am very thankful for the information you have given me. **

**The reasons for all my bad well grammars and misspelling is because my laptop had broke down on me it was old a mean it was probably fourteen years old. My laptop was a Compaq and those are no longer created anymore. Like that was the laptop that would be scaled y how many gallons of water thing; yes my laptop was an extinct version that was stopped created in the 2001 I believe. Look the truth is the laptop was dying and I could no longer support paying continuously to get it fix. So for the past few months I have been doing everything on my cell phone. Creating my ideas in notes and I think I can call it text my stories I don't know how to say what I have been doing on my phone but yes I have been creating my stories on my cell phone till I could finally get a new laptop. Which I just did as in September 4, 2013 yeah so I am so excited to be typing on word Microsoft again. I can give my phone a break and not have grammar or misspelling problems anymore. Yes boo boo.**

**I would just like to say please keep commenting on my stories; tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like, tell me what you want, tell me what you don't want. Just go ahead and say it out loud. (Just don't make me cry) lol I am joking on that part. **

**For the people who are still reading my stories and continuously have been giving me the boost that my stories are great thank you very much I appreciate it and for the people that are like "FIX YOUR GRAMMAR AND MISSPELLING" I appreciate it and I am sorry for that problem I have and I just want everyone to know that I have been doing my best to be devoted on my stories working on my cell phone and now that I got my laptop (HALLELUJAH) I get to have things done a lot better. **

**Please continue to read my stories I enjoy how I get my reviews and how many people who have been reading, I want to thank you and I hope you all can continue being supportive in my stories and please feel free to share any ideas. Some of your ideas you wanted I have added and it's great to know that readers out there are enjoying my creation and I love feedback and some inputs. Thank you once again and I hope you guys enjoy.**


	24. Chapter 24

~Caius~

We decided to stay at a hotel somewhere in Seattle as Leah continued to sleep. I held her close to me as she snuggled herself and held onto my cloak. Thinking about what happened today Leah was quite too quite to my liking then when we finally reached to whatever destination we were following her to I was confused and annoyed that the certain place she wanted to go to was a cemetery. I admit I was annoyed until I decided to listen into the conversation that Leah was having and I at that moment I froze. Who the fuck is Dylan? I looked at Edward for him to answer that question but he seemed confused and looked at me with an I don't know smug expression on his face.

Holding onto Leah I became enraged as she whimpered in her sleep "come back." I looked at her clearly knowing she was dreaming "Dylan wait don't leave, Dylan." She shouted out as I shook her and she woke up crying. Everyone rushed in as Seth pulled her away from me and held her shushing her. I don't know whether to be upset that he pulled her away from me or to be in awe at how a little brother is comforting his big sister. I sighed as I watched as Leah whimpered and then slowly drifted herself back to sleep. He lay Leah back in bed covering her with the sheets and then he patted her head as Leah turned to her side. Rosalie looked at me and I saw hate in her eyes, hate and sadness in them and at that moment I knew what I had to do, what I want to do. I want Sam's Head.

~Emily~

"Everyone stop." I laughed and people were laughing at one another joking around in conversation like they had nothing else to do. I sighed as everyone was sharing a loving family dinner at my home; the boys with their imprints and the council just enjoying one another. Billy on the other hand wasn't really paying any attention and was on his phone a lot. "Is everything alright Billy?" he looked at me but didn't answer.

"Chief is everything alright?" Sam asked at least trying to make him answer the question that I asked and was obviously ignored. Billy just nodded his head.

"tired." He muttered and the next conversation was brought up with Paul. I laughed as I rubbed my swollen belly being four months pregnant I couldn't wait to finally give birth to Sam's child. Sue smiled at me and rubbed my stomach feeling the baby kick. I looked and Call and Embry who seemed off a little to themselves as they look at Billy but I shrugged it off not allowing this night to go to waste or something like that. I looked at sam who smiled at me with joy; he hasn't stopped smiling when I found out I was pregnant and now he won't stop because he just found out last week I was giving him a son. His very first son; nothing can go wrong.

BAM

I jumped out of my chair as I heard snarls and growls trying to figure out where that sound came from looked at the hall to see my door and broken glass all over the floor. The boys dashed out the dining room heading outside as Quil and Embry stood with Billy "go see what that was." I shouted as they looked at me but didn't move. They stood their ground and it started to aggravate me. "As your leaders wife I demand you go outside and find what that was." I shouted. The mumbled a few choice words and head out the door. I was definitely going to have a talk with Sam about this I mean how they dare oppose me in my own house. I heard a yelp as I walked out the door to find those leaches and everyone on the ground. I looked up to see Seth and Jacob standing beside a few of the leeches while that blond little girl was smiling in the arms of Seth. "Stop it." All eyes were on me as I heard a growl and Leah's Imprint looked at me with rage and I became fearful. Sue moved in front of me moving her hands out to protect me.

"Stay away from my daughter." Sue shouted as I heard snarls and growls. The blond hair man cocked his head out in disgust and rage.

"You call that thing your daughter." He hissed in anger "you fucking bitch." He slapped her in her face and tossed her to the ground like a rag doll. He slowly walked up to me as the wolves snarled but whimpered and screeched in pain still on the floor not being able to move.

~Caius~

Just my luck to see everyone was in one place. My focus was on Emily; she looked at me in fear but she held her ground. I looked at her stomach in disgust as quickly one hand was over her stomach, a natural thing for a soon to be mother would do to protect their unborn child. I snarled at her in rage as Leah's mother got back up and I tossed her to the ground again; I will be dealing with her later the bitch called Emily her daughter, oh I will make her remember who her fucking real daughter is. "are you having a boy or a girl?" I asked Emily as she looked confused.

"A boy." I cocked my eyebrow at the answer she had given me.

"Oh this is just perfect." I smiled as I turned my back around to face the wolves. I clapped my hands together in delight "I have a story to tell you disgusting mutts. I am not the one for story telling since that is always my brothers favorite little thing but I am such in a good mood that I will tell one." Everyone looked at me as the wolves looked.

"Once upon a time there was this girl and a boy. They were engaged soon to be married until one day the girl found her fiancé cheating on her with her cousin after finding them having sex in her room on her bed. The girl became upset and kicked everyone out her room and burned everything she began to hate the boy and the cousin and even her mother who took her cousin side. The girl became a whole new different person everything she use to be was gone. A few weeks later she ends up finding out that she is pregnant and informs the ex and her family and soon enough her mother, her ex and a bitch of a cunt cousin told her to abort the baby that she had to be protected from her family by her father and brother sending her off to somewhere they couldn't find her. She was safe for four months but sadly the little bitch of an ex sniffed her out and found bringing along his new girlfriend and the girl's mother. The girl was left alone in the house by herself for the moment and when she opened the door thinking it was her friend coming home from work early she ends up finding out it was the three amigos she was hiding from in the first place. They ganged up on her to make her abort the baby and when the boy held onto her trying to drag her out the girl punched him in the nose and he pushed her down the stairs." I looked at Emily as her eyes opened wide as the mother gasped. "Now you know the story. I turned to look at Sam you alpha her and her brother to forget." My smile drifted to anger. I pulled the black wolf up and slammed him to the tree "you took something that Leah can never have again." I growled as Rosalie came to my side and stabbed Sam in the stomach while Sam released a crying yelp.

"Sam." Emily shouted and I turned to her.

"And you think you can lily gag all over your house that you're carrying a child. Have you ever heard of Karma." I smiled as I grabbed her by the neck. She tries to beat on my chest making me laugh as aro sat down on a chair swaying side to side.

"Oh so much fun." Aro chirped as Marcus sighed.

"Caius get on with it already." Marcus groaned as I rolled my eyes.

"What are you going to do with her?" Rosalie asked.

"If you don't want to watch Rosalie you can leave." I said as I looked at her. She rolled her eyes and stood still but stabbed Sam after he healed himself from the womb.

"What are you going to do to me?" Emily asked through struggling while Leah's mother begged to leave her alone. I looked at her angrily.

"The only thing you should begging is for me to spare your retched life." I hissed as she cried to release Emily but I tightened my grip on her and slowly put her to her feet as she gasped for air. I picked sue up and held her facing Emily "I want you to watch." I hissed as I looked to Jane. Jane released herself from Seth side walked up beside Emily while Sam tried to fight and Jane doubled his pain again. Jane looked at Emily reaching her lips close to her ears.

"nobody fucks with our wolf." Jane muttered enough for everyone to hear "pain" she said a loud as Emily looked at her as in nothing is happening until a gashing scream erupted from her mouth as sue shouted no and Sam growled trying to fight. I smile as sue tried to get to Emily but I held her with no struggle.

"Stupid human." I laughed as Emily fell onto her knees.

"Please stop." Sue cried out.

"intensify." Jane said.

"Please stop, stop it." Sue shouted.

"Intensify, intensify, in..ten..si..fy." Jane increased the babies' pain.

"No please." Sue shouted.

"intensify." Jane said making Emily scream even more until blood flowed easily from between her legs killing the unborn child. I smiled as I watched and enjoyed the pain and anger Sam was having. Knowing the lost he just was given. I let go of sue and walked to Sam.

"How does it feel, to lose to me once again?" I whispered in his ears. He cried in his own pain watching Emily scream as I watched until Jane finally stopped.

"I hope you enjoy knowing that I made you barren, have fun trying to give birth now bitch." Jane hissed and punched Emily in the face knocking her cold and kicking Sam in the balls before walking back to Seth smiling as Seth looked disturbed and a little saddened but then upset when he looked at his mother crying trying to wake up Emily and shouting out how we were monsters. Seth phased into his human self and walked up to his mother.

"You brought this to yourself now deal with it. Since you claim Emily as your daughter; how would you like me to scar your face so you can look like twins?" his mother gasped at his words. "Lucky for you I won't do it only because of dad but I swear if we never knew our father I would have no problem doing it." He growled while Jane came beside him and he phased nudging his head between Jane's legs and lifting her up as she slid on his back. I looked at Jacob as he just stood there shaking his head and nudging two of the wolves with his nose as in apologizing that they were some part evolved in this.

"Jane releases the two wolves." Edward said as Jane looked at him but did it. Releasing the two wolves they got up and looked at me putting their heads down not trying to seem like they wanted to fight. "Jacob wants to know if his two new pack members can come with us." I looked at them as they whimpered and bowed. I would seemed amused by this and I was about to say no "Leah's sees them as her kids she has been taking care of all four boys. Seth, Jacob, Quil and Embry." He said making me change my mind. Maybe that would make Leah happy and if she sees them as her kid then maybe her being a mother to them in voltera would lift her spirits a little more.

"Fine they can come if aro and Marcus agrees." I looked at them as aro smiled. Knowing aro it is already a fiesta for him, more wolves means more power and he does like Leah and treats her as he own child a long with alec and Jane.

"Oh please yes." He shouted in joy as if he talked to his crush for the very first time. The two wolves seemed happy and then came by Seth as I turned back to Sam.

"Please by all mean go back and enjoy your celebration. Billy my home is always welcome to you." Billy looked at me in fear but looked at the wolves and sighed as if he has been relieved or something and nodded his head. I turned around to leave as everyone followed "oh I almost forgot." Every stopped and I looked at Sam while the mutts were still on the floor and the humans were watching knowing full well how useless they are. "Happy birthday Sam." And we left.

~Leah~

Opening my eyes to a room full of sunlight I groaned as I turned my head on the soft pillow and snuggled into it until a door was slammed and I jumped up in shock "LEAH." The two voices I never thought I would hear again.

"Quil, Embry what are you guys doing here?" I screamed in joy and jumped on them as they lifted me up. I missed them so much I never thought I would ever see them again. But then I looked at my surrounding and realized I was back in Italy. "What are you guys doing in Italy?" they smiled as I became confused.

"Well we live here now, with our imprints of course." My eyes widened.

"what." I jumped off and ran to the throne room slamming the door open interrupting what was ever being said between the kings as they looked at me. I ran to Caius and jumped on him sitting on his lap.

"Are they really living here?" Caius chuckled and laughed.

"Is that not what you want?" I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you Caius." I ran off and hugged aro and Marcus thanking them too I ran to the door "hey boys who is hungry I want to go hunting." I shouted as I looked out the hall to see Seth, Jacob, Quil and Embry running towards me as they followed me running out of the castle heading to the forest.

~Caius~

I have seen Leah excited before but I never seen her so excited that she didn't even realize all she was wearing was her underwear and bra. I smiled as I I say that smiling face again and when she shouted out she was hungry and wanted to go hunting I had to restrain myself from leaping in the air. "A happy wolf, a happy Caius." Marcus laughed and sighed at his own joke. The Cullen's looked at Marcus wondering if he just really laughed in front of everyone.

"Hey Cullen's. I said hunting Hello." Leah said popping her head out the door. Come on I want to race." She whimpered as Rosalie came beside her and a smacking sound was made as Leah yelped. "Hey I phased and I don't want to show my nakedness so are yawl hunting or what." Leah laughed out loud.

"I'm going to out race you." Emmett sang as Leah phased and dashed out.

"Oh you're a fucking cheater." Emmett shouted and left everyone else in the throne room.

"Well glad to know everyone seems to be a happy camper." Jane muttered and giggled to herself then recomposed herself. I felt a tug on my cloak and looked down to see Dyandra looking at me.

"This is one big weird family." Realizing that dyandra was left with Renessme I put them both on my lap.

"You just might be right." I said as the girls rested their head on my chest.


	25. Chapter 25

~Leah~

Waking up to cold hands is kind of not your ideal thing but I love it. I smile as I open my eyes to see Caius looking at me worriedly and then his expression softened as he teasingly pinched me. I growled as he licked my lips and kissed me. "Morning sweetheart." He muttered pulling away from the kiss as I smiled at him. I sighed as I got up and walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I gained weight back to my normal self again no skin and bones showing. I sighed as I look at my hair that is now grown to the mid section of my back.

"Oh just great." I whined as Caius chuckled and slapped my hand away from the scissor that so happened to be right next to me. he grabbed a brush and started to brush my hair putting it into a pony tail leaving my bangs out. He picked me up having my legs wrapped around his waist "you like my hair or something?" he rolled his eyes.

"Today is execution day, your free to do whatever you want, if you are leaving the castle for a while I suggest you have three guards with you a long with whoever you go out with understood." I looked up at about to argue but I yelped as he spank me once and I hissed "that is not asking that is an order Leah." Oh he knows I hate orders but somehow I was getting turned and I smiled at him.

"Have you ever heard of a quickie?" he cocked his eyebrows and I smiled.

~Caius~

Finally at the throne room I sat down on my chair was Aro looked at me smiling and then he grabbed my shoulder to say something but stopped having his eyes wide open. He pulled his hands and started slapping his head as I smirked. The guards became confused wondering what had just happened but was not answered. After a good thirty minutes Leah and the females walked into the throne room making all eyes on them "Leah why are you so happy, you can't stop smiling?" Jane asked as Leah looked at her.

~JANE~

"Jane is coming shopping plus guarding." She singed as I opened my eyes in shock to the realization Leah doesn't get this happy unless she was…. I stopped myself not even going their; was that the reason why master Aro was hitting his head after touching master Caius shoulder.

"But it's execution day, I never miss execution day." I whined like a child as she rolled her eyes.

"So you don't want to go the backstreet boys concert?" I gasped a loud as everyone looked at me.

"Oh fuck execution." I ran to Aro jumped on his lap "daddy can I go please. Can I can I can I can I can I. come on I behaved really good lately PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSS SSSSSSSSSeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." He looked at me.

"What is so great about the backstreet boys, they retired years ago." Caius muttered as Leah and I looked at Caius like is he serious.

"You did not just…" I muttered as Leah interrupted saying oh yes he did. We all looked at him as Leah stood their eyeing him and Caius did the same with smirk.

"Yes you can go." Aro answered and I jumped off his lap and ran to my room putting a nice shirt and some ripped skinny jeans and converse. Running back into the throne room Leah was popping gum in Caius ears.

"Woman will you stop that." He hissed.

"No you disrespected the backstreet boys." Leah growled playfully.

"I'm ready let's go." I kept on jumping up and down as everyone watched "bitches lets go." I shouted as Leah jumped towards me and I jumped on her back.

~Marcus~

"What is so great about the backstreet boys?" Aro looked at me.

"Some boy band back a few years ago was the instant his for all teens."

~Caius~

It is finally midnight and the girls still didn't come back home until we heard them signing some tell me why aint nothing but a heart ache…what the fuck? I looked at Aro as he smiled as the girls walked into the throne room. I looked at all the girls to see them wearing the same shirt with the boys on it. Leah was dancing in the middle of the throne room followed by the others as they continued singing another song. "You missed out on the fun with the execution sister." Alec hissed as Jane looked at him.

"Fuck execution we were on the stage with the backstreet boys." She squealed making me look at her if someone had drugged her "and we went backstage and they remembered me." I looked at her confused. Leah laughed out loud,

"I can't believe they actually remembered you and why haven't I noticed the song "never forget" (made up title) was about you Jane." I looked at Leah.

"What!" I shouted out confused.

"Yeah well you know when you got the best fuck you have ever had you're never going to forget." I froze as alec shouted what. Aro on the other hand smiled and shook his head oh boy.

"Jane you had sex." Alec shouted out. Seth ran into the throne room growling.

"Relax it was years ago like when they were finally in their twenties and I fucked them all." My mouth opened wide as Leah laughed even harder. Seth seemed upset but calmed down as alec was the opposite "hey don't look at me like that sometimes you fuck your food before you eat it." Jane hissed and all you heard was Leah.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." All the girls broke down laughing on the floor as Leah was rolling around until she stopped. Alec rolled his eyes.

"I get bored." He muttered as Aro chuckled a little at his little kids arguments. I rolled my eyes as Leah sits on my lap.

"You missed me?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes "aw yes you did." She cooed and then she got off my lap. She yawned her stretched "I'm tired I'm going to go bath and go to sleep." She muttered.

"Race yah." Jane said as Leah turned to look at her.

"Bring it." She said and all the girls dashed out the room. I looked at my brothers.

"What just happened?"

~Rosalie~

Sitting down on my chair watching Dyandra sleep can be so peaceful at times as if I'm sleeping as well. Today is the day she goes back to school but a private one. I sighed as I prepared her uniform and made sure all her things were set and her shoes are well polished. A small knock was made as I quietly opened to see Leah sticking her tongue at me making me role my eyes.

"What's up?" she smiled at me.

"The kings are dealing with whatever and I can't go back to sleep. Are you busy for girl talk." I smiled as her as I exited out the room while Emmett was just sitting down playing his video games. We headed down to the garden.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as we sat down and she looked at me.

"I think Caius is going to ask me to marry him."

"Leah says what…"

~Athenadora~

"Natalia come here." I hissed as the girl looked at me sheepishly and slowly walked up to me. I hissed and slammed her on the bed.

"Yes. Mistress." She looked at me with hungry eyes, smiling as if I was going to do something.

"did you send the massage I have given to you?"

"yes mistress." She smiled at me and I hissed giving her a little peck on her forehead and got up from her.

"good." I walked to the office of Vladimir as he sat down feeding on food and then tossed the drained lifeless body on the floor "ugh have you ever learned to respect your food?" I hissed as he smiled.

"what can I do for you?" his cold voice made me roll my eyes.

"why have you not set the next plan in order?" I growled.

"patience athenodora. Patience."


	26. Chapter 26

~SAM~

Cries. That is all I have been hearing is my wife crying in the nursery room. My mind beginning to remember the happy moments of when I was first told of Emily being pregnant, how we painted the nursery room and sat together reading up on baby books and figure out what name are we going to give our son. I got up and walked to my wife and held her close to me "Emily." She turned her head but refused to look at me.

"They took our son away. " She muttered but just enough for me to hear it. Her soft voice played in my ears and I kissed her lips and took her to bed just so she could fall asleep. I left the house and phased, running through the forest anger slowly taking over as I heard my pack mumble and phase into their human forms. My rage becoming more unbearable to the point I want to rip someone's head off. This is unfair, how dare they take everything away from me? how dare they take my child and made Emily barren. I had everything I ever wanted and it's gone all because of the fucking bitch. How the fuck did she even remembered? I growled as I stopped running looking at the ocean; how the waves clashed onto the rocks. The smell of the salty sea was somehow working its way into calming me but it wasn't enough. I want revenge this is the last straw I have of dealing with the leaches and especially Leah. I will kill her if it is the last thing I do on this earth.

(I wanted Sam to have everything be about him I his mind. I hope I did well for you guys.)

~Emily~

-Dream Pov-

It's so dark and yet so cold. Where am I anyway? Walking around what looks like a factory I think it is a factory. "Emily." A soft voice whispered into my ear as I turned around to face the person I never thought I would see again. "Emily." I jumped back moving away as possibly as I could.

"Leah." I muttered as she took small steps towards me smiling bearing her sharp teeth at me.

"you took something from me." she hissed "and now something was taken from you. How does it feel Emily?" I started to cry as she pinned me to the wall. "you deserve worse, much more worse." She snarled gripping my throat "you deserve much worse." She opened her mouth and I scaremed feeling instantly pain on my neck.

~Sam~

Hearing Emily scream shocked me. I growled as I race back home hearing my pack members shouting at one another which bothered the shit out of me "everyone shut up." I ordered as they followed and in time I was at my house up the stairs finding my wife shaking and screaming in her sleep.

"Emily." I shouted shaking her a little as she woke up crying.

"She tried to kill me." Emily whaled out as my pack entered in the room worried a little and then shrugged it off like nothing happened.


	27. Chapter 27

~LEAH~

After finding out what had happened by being told by rose and the other girls I must say I was shocked? I was not expecting that from them or anyone further on. I wanted to slap Caius right in the face and shout how crazy and evil he was for doing it but then I felt happy that he would do that just for me. Wrong way for saying it but I don't care I am really glad in some kind of messed up way. Daddy always told me people will get what they deserve and they got it. I sighed as Caius pulled me onto his lap and kissed my shoulder "I know what you did at the rez. it was totally wrong how could you do that?" he cocked his eyebrow at me as in I must be stupid for trying to tell him off at this point but I smiled and kiss his lips "but I must admit I am proud that you did it. I guess you wasn't joking about you would do anything for Me." he smiled.

"If I could have you bare a child I would." I smiled, oh yeah he won brownie points tonight.

"Oh you are so good. Have you been practicing those words?" he rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself.

"Don't bet on it, I can instantly say anything and you will want to sleep with me." my jaw opened wide "you can't say anything because it is true. two weeks ago I only said you're name and you stripped yourself bare and jumped on me destroying one of my favorite cloaks." I smiled.

"I couldn't help it. You looked hot and I was horney." he smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I will see you later tonight. Dress up sweet heart." I growled and laughed "I guarantee sweetie you will love it." I sighed.

"What time?"

"You have six hours. It should be enough." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine this better be good." he rolled his eyes and walked out the room.

Heading to Alice, Jane and Rosalie they were smiling playfully "um girls I need help with getting ready for a date that I have to dress up in." Alice jumped up hitting her head on the ceiling as rose smiles and grabs every hair product she has.

"We are going shopping and we have six hours to do everything." Alice smiled "let's go." before i knew it i was dragged and the boys were left to babysit the girls.

After hours I was finally set and prepared. The dress was lovely I couldn't believe I could look this pretty to the point I actually cried and my makeup had to be done again and I couldn't cry after that because Alice would have a fit. The dress was lovely and beautiful ( cgi/set?id=99975997) I couldn't stop looking at myself at the mirror for the first time in my life I can absolutely say that I am beautiful. Alice smiled at me as she put the final last piece on me; the jewelry that Caius bought me and I never end up wearing it. ( /00550-00599/00556%20NK%20Platinum%20Diamond%20Nec klace%20D-103.62%20cts/IMG_ ) the earrings were lovely ( . ) I think I am going to cry again.

"You look beautiful Leah, Caius won't find words to say." I smiled at rose comforting words while Alice finished my hair off in a braided bun.

"Are you ready." I nodded my head and headed out the room before we could make it down the stairs Caius and the others were there. Gasp filled the hall and mouths were dropped; Caius on the other hand was speechless his eyes wide opened and then a smile appear and he looked at me in pure adoration. I smiled and then became really nervous and scared but a rush of calm appeared and I looked at jasper smiling as he winked at me and walked down the stair with grace as Caius held out his hand and I took it.

"cara mia you look amazingly beautiful." I smiled and then I immediately saw how worried and nervous he was but then he rubbed it off well.

"Is everything okay?" he smiled.

"Yes everything is okay; I am just amazed about how beautiful you are." I smiled.

"You really like it." He smiled.

"You're always beautiful to me Leah. Always breathe taking." I smiled "are you ready." I nodded my head I couldn't speak. He took my hand and we headed out the castle.

~Caius~

Darn it why did she have to be so beautiful. My mind racing wondering if this is going to go well. What if she turns me down? I just hope that I can ask her and have her be my wife.


End file.
